My life is a game now: Assassin version
by jhonb666
Summary: (A different take of what my character would go through as a gamer) A lot of people say many things when someone dies, some say a soul goes to heaven or hell and others say they go through reincarnation but I got a different take on what happen when I died and this is my take on it. M in case of Lemons I might write
1. Chapter 1

**All right, hey too all reading this, now first things first I won't write this one a lot as I got way too much to deal with at the moment so don't expect much but I will give you guys three chapters for now and every other chapter maybe every odd month or so so other than that here's the next version of my character**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They say that you only have one chance to do everything in life, from your birth to your death everything you do is a onetime deal and you almost never have a chance to take them back. Just a few days ago I was just a normal guy, average life with an average college life and friends but despite that I was happy you know, living a peaceful life just like any other person but today was something that change my life forever now as I did something no one else had done

I died and live again once more

(3rd person POV)

 ** _*GASP*_**

Sapphire blue eyes snap wide open as a male quickly sat up right as the male look around his surroundings, all he saw was an ocean of white as far as the eye could see with him being only living being there.

The male was of fair height of about 5'7 with raven colored hair fashion in a dirty mop like manner with blue eyes, a weird combination in some ways but it worked for him

Seeing as he was the only one there, the male slowly stood up and surveys his surrounding if there was any as he wondered to himself _"what is this place, last thing I remember was saving that girl and then nothing. Am I dead?"_

It was then a voice said to him outloud "ohh you're not dead, not now at least"

The male quickly turn around to see something that surprise him a little as he saw a small floating blue orb just staring right in his face. Curious, he had to ask "who or what are you and where am I?"

The blue orb didn't seem to react much as it calmly said "well first off you can call me Beta 555 and what I am is a monitor or sorts for you as you are now part of our testers for these abilities"

Confuse, the male asked again "a tester, for what?"

"The Gamer of course, you and a few others are now part in using these abilities but alas, at first you were suppose to opened it in an email but then you died and for some reason my master revive you for this for some reason"

Now he was even more confuse as the blue orb continued on "ah yes, you technically died today as you tried to stop a robbery and you succeeded but therein lies the problem, you didn't stop a robbery, you stop and assassination from a hitman"

Now that made the male's eyes widen as flashes of what he thought was a robbery that he tried to stop ended up with him taking a bullet as the flash jolted him back to reality as the blue orb was in a way staring at him which he shakily waved it off as he said "so, I died huh. Man I haven't even had a proper girlfriend yet and I didn't even finish my college yet"

The blue orb just calmly said to him "yes you have died and sadly you will not be able to return to your original world due to your existence being already erased so to speak"

Now that soured the mood slightly as the male just slump his shoulders for a bit before saying outloud "so, either way I am more or less dead huh"

The orb didn't say anything but nothing needed to be as the male continued on "you know what, lay it on me I got nothing left to lose anyway"

The way he said it made the orb if so looking curious as it said "you are a weird fellow aren't you; most people would deny it for a few minutes before finally giving in"

Seeing him shrug was all the answer he needed to know as the orb continued on "very well, first off the Gamer is as it name implies, your life is similar to that of the video games you play. Now you will already have the ability called [Observe], to use it just say Observe, now use it on this mirror right here"

Like magic, the orb had somehow made a mirror come out from the ground right in front of the male. The male stare at it oddly for a few moments before saying "Observe"

From there, he was able to see his stats and it was interesting for him to say the least

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **1 Exp: 0%**

 **Title: HP: 100/100  
Regenerates: 2per 10 hours**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

After checking it for a while, he close off his stats as he look back to the orb, noticing the look the orb answered him "yes, those are your stats now leveling up will help increase your power such as Strength, Speed and such but there are also other ways such as reading a book to increase your Intelligence, physical activities and/or training will help with your Strength and such"

Nodding was all he could do as Jason stayed silent as the orb continued on "now, usually we just let you go learn at least one skill or power and then we let you off to the multiverse but considering your situation, my master has something more unique for you and so you will be allowed to choose among these four for you to choose as your player so to speak"

Blinking, Jason tilted his head for a bit as four images appeared and was he in for a surprise as he looks on at them

The first was a guy wearing a red jacket over a white shirt that had a picture of something on it along with jeans and sneakers. His hair was spiked up for a bit looking like a wave and orange glasses, in his hand was something that looked like a cross between a giant baton and a laser sword

The next was a person wearing a mask that scream death to one that looks at it and following it was a blue coat with a hood that reach his feet, his collar looked like something of a casing that protects his neck, his pants and shoes would look like something out of a 17-18 century kind of thing as his arms were cross over his face with one hand glowing bright and the other was a blade in a reverse grip

The third was a bald man wearing a very nice tuxedo with a white undershirt and red tie along with black gloves, in both his hands were two silver AMT Hardballers pistol with gun compensators

Lastly, there was about four people wearing near identical clothing which was similar to the third image but theirs was a variety of colors and styles with two being white in color and one of them having a small cape on his right shoulder going down to his arm, the third was more of a darker scheme of white with brown straps fashion into a X right on his chest and his clothing had a few patches of blue, the next one had two older guns on his chest as his was more brown on his top area with the hood being white

In order they were Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes, Corvo Attano from Dishonored, and Agent 47 from the Hitman series and the four Assassins from Assassin's Creed

What was interesting to me was that all of them were assassins in their respective series which made Jason raise his eyebrow for a bit while he turn towards the orb who answered him "yes my master has a weird sense of humor"

Jason looks at him in a deadpan look for a while before he sighs as he said "whatever, so I just choose huh"

Beta just nodded in a way which made Jason slump a little lower before he looks at his choices for a few minutes even more so with his **[Observe]** but it was shot down mostly as aside from the obvious stuff about their gear and skills, they all had the same stuff regarding their classes abilities with it being high risk mission high risk reward and lose everything regarding that mission should I fail

After a few more minutes of hard choosing between three choices as Jason didn't like Travis for reasons he himself knows as he made his mind

"Okay, I am going to choose Assassin's Creed"

Seeing that he made his decision, Beta said to him "okay, now press the image and then from there you will experience what you needed to, I will not be there till you finish your time there so good luck"

Just like that Beta disappeared in a bright flash, leaving Jason alone once again with the images right in front of him. A few more seconds in, he hesitantly reach out and press the Assassin's Creed image and from there the last thing he saw was a flash of white then nothing more

(Unknown location Jason POV)

I put down my hand for a bit after the lightshow ended but what I saw was even more interesting as I look on in front of me to see other people but all of them were wearing a white hooded jacket, looking down I notice that I was in the same sort of clothing they had which made me wonder just where I was at the moment

It was then a loud commanding voice echoed throughout the room

"Welcome recruits"

Looking up, all of us saw an old man standing onto a balcony with a commanding look on his face as everyone there kneel and I followed not wanting to be single out. Seeing that all of us were quite he continued on

"Today you will begin your journey to be part of our creed, I will tell you now that it will not be easy you will face great trials as time passes by even after your training but nevertheless I have faith that all of you will carry on and face them without any fear for we work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins and you will take it with pride"

It was then I knew my crazy journey had begun

(Years later)

A portal opened up right into the multiverse as one Jason Ramirez burst forth from it and landed into a roll. Standing up, it appears that our protagonist has a new set of clothing as he wore something similar with Jacob Frye when he became a Master Assassin

Standing up, Jason dusted himself off with his left hand before raising his right to see a golden orb resting quite comfortably in his palm when a pop out window opened up

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain the Apple of Eden]**

 ***DING***

 **[You are only able to use the Apple for a short period of time as you enter other universes and certain skills of the Apple can be negated should the person or entity is strong enough to dispel it]**

After looking at the information for a bit, Jason couldn't help but sigh for a bit as he said outloud "great, so I guess this is a last resort kind of thing better use it sparingly"

Dusting his top hat for a bit before putting it back on, Jason put the Apple into storage for emergencies as he look on back at his surroundings. The place was still quite bare with him being the only thing there until Beta decided to show up "greetings, I do hope you have familiarize yourself during your time in that world" said the blue orb

All Jason could do was nod as a roulette wheel appeared before him, Beta then continued on "now that you have completed your first part, you will be able to enter other universes but since this is your first time your first five worlds will be chosen at random, though my master has see fit that you are allowed to use the shop as you normally do due to reasons I am not privy to so you can use the shop as you wish and if that is all just press the roulette to start your adventure"

(Jason POV)

"Well, guess I check my stuff out before I go to where ever it will take me" I said to myself as I press the roulette which made it start to spin. It was then the moment it got some speed that I decided to check my stats

 ***DING***

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **43 Exp: 55%**

 **Title: Master Assassin**

 **HP: 3700/3700  
Regenerates: 300per 2 hours**

 **Strength: 370**

 **Speed: 405**

 **Endurance: 422**

 **Agility: 478**

 **Intelligence: 377**

 **Wisdom: 390**

 **Luck: 348**

 **Point: 6**

 **Money: 34.8Mil**

 **Weapons:**

 **Profiler Hacking app**

 **Ulak Blades x2**

 **Assassin Gauntlet custom  
(left side grappling hook/hidden blade/ dart launcher)**

 **Hidden Blade custom  
(Right side hidden blade/hidden gun/monofilament wires connected to the detachable blade)**

 **Throwing knives x8**

 **Brass knuckles/short blade combo x2**

 **Smoke pellets x16**

 **Stun grenades x5**

 **Five point throwing star x10**

 **Karambits x2**

 **Hidden blades (Heel of the shoe)**

 **Kukri x2 (monofilament wires connection right at the hilt)**

 **Cane Sword custom (detachable chain sword/claw/extendable spear/scythe)**

 **Colt M1911A1 custom x2 (Bored chambers/combat target three-hole ring trigger/under accessory rail/Novak night sights/extended magazine wells/combat hammer/beaver tail grip/front cocking serrations)**

 **Attachable knives (Colt M1911A1 Custom)**

 **Attachable suppressor (Colt M1911A1 Custom)**

 **Colt 181 Navy**

 **MAG-7M1 custom x2 (Combat grip/extended magazine/collapsible stock/red dot sights/under barrel laser sights)**

 **Custom rounds MAG-7M1 (Explosive rounds)**

 **Storage**

 **Chain blade x1**

 **Cane Sword custom (Sanchaku variant x1/tonfa variant x1)**

 **Monofilament wires (Approx 5 meters)**

 **Throwing knives x44**

 **Darts Assassin Gauntlet custom (Poison x33/knockout x41/Rage gas x48)**

 **Smoke pellets x57**

 **Stun grenades x22**

 **Tactical Ninja Sword x2 (heat-treated black baked-on finish stainless steel blade/teeth-like serrations/a piercing point and a nylon blade sheath)**

 **Bo staff custom (Detachable Sanchaku)**

 **Nunchaku custom (Spear tipped)**

 **Five point throwing star x45**

 **Tomahawk Fantasy Skull Gauntlet Handspike x2**

 **Sai x2**

 **M48 Destroyer Tactical Tomahawk x2**

 **Kama x2 (chain connected to the hilt)**

 **Beretta 92FS custom x2 (Blades custom/red dot sights) (A/N search Blade 2 for the look don't know how to properly describe it)**

 **Ruger Mark 2 x1 (Tranquilizer rounds only)**

 **FN P90 custom x2 (Suppressor/laser aiming module/flashlight attachment)**

 **H &K MP7A1 custom x2 (Collapsible front grip/ACOG scope/extendable stock/flashlight attachment/extended magazine)**

 **B &T APC9 custom (Tan upper receiver/EOTech XPS2 sight/tactical light/suppressor)**

 **CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 custom (Duel magazine/red dot sight/under barrel bayonet attachment)**

 **TDI Vector custom (Collapsible stock/under barrel foregrip/suppressor/hybrid sights/side rail flashlight attachment)**

 **AA-12 custom (Drum magazine/ under barrel bayonet/red dot sight)**

 **FN SCAR-H CQC custom (HOLO sights/M203 grenade launcher attachment/side rail flashlight attachment)**

 **M4A1 custom (Hybrid sights/vertical foregrip/side knife attachment)**

 **M203 grenade launcher attachment (M4A1 custom)**

 **MK 14 Mod 1 EBR custom (Scope/vertical foregrip/collapsible bipod)**

 **H &K G36C custom (ACOG sights/collapsible stock/under barrel grenade launcher)**

 **SR-25 custom (Harris bipod/Magpul ACS stock/Leupold Mark 4 scope/AN-PVS-22 Universal Night Sight/black chrome/suppressor)**

 **Cheytac M-200 Intervention**

 **Remington 700PSS**

 **DSR-Precision DSR-1**

 **Flashbangs x45**

 **Grenades x48**

 **Thermite grenade x44**

 **EMP grenade x40**

 **Sensor grenade x51**

 **Collapsible bladed bow x1 (able to detach into twin scimitars)**

 **Custom arrows (Explosive tips x35/poison tip x44/electric tip x39/thermite tip x32/liquid nitrogen tip x43/tank piercing tips x44/rage gas x33/knockout gas x49)**

 **Quad-rotor UAV/UGV**

 **Apple of Eden**

 **Costume**

 **Ezio legacy outfit**

 **Altair legacy outfit**

 **Armor of Brutus**

 **Armor of Altair**

 **Helmschmied Drachen armor**

 **Templar outfit**

 **Templar master outfit**

I really couldn't help but look on at my gear a little funny as despite the strict traditions, the Assassin's sure have nice stuff even more so after I liberated a few stuff from Abstergo. What? Not like they were gonna use it after I blown some of their factories up to pieces and even more so with the outfits since the people I took them from isn't gonna wear them any longer

After a while I notice the roulette slowing down for a bit so I dismiss my stats and wait to wherever the hell I'm going. It didn't take long as the roulette went into a stop and the moment it did I couldn't help but facepalm myself as I literally am going to a place similar to that as the world I'm going is crazy as it is

 **[Black Lagoon]**

Blood, sweat, guns and every illegal thing under the goddamn sun, oh and practically every mobster, mercenary, crazy killer maids and people who are just plain psycho

Great~

A portal then opened up right in front of me where I couldn't help but sigh for a bit before I trudge right into it not knowing where I might end up

(Roanapur Jason POV)

The moment I walked out of the portal, I then notice that I was in an alley somewhere in the town so to speak. Now, I will probably get lost since there wasn't an official map and I really know not to trust the locals

Shaking my head, I decided to get out of here and go from there. But then fate decided to screw with me at the very moment I step on foot out of that alley, because the moment I did the streets suddenly echoed with gunfire as the crowd all scream and run out of the way

I look to my right and suddenly a car was heading right into me, to the road was another car but this one was shooting at the first car for some reason and judging by the language I wager they were Colombians or somewhere close to that but I was snap out of it as the car slammed right onto a parked car right in front of me.

All I did was raise an eyebrow as the first car had two people coming out of there, one male and one female, the guy had dark skin and afro hairdo while he wore something you see a pimp wearing but the girl was the one that caught my attention as she was a fairly tall, attractive woman with bright blonde hair reaching her waist that went well with her tan skin and her clothing was a Criss-cross keyhole detail mini dress with deep v neckline and criss-cross straps. Halter neck tie, clip back, & matching g-string and for her feet was black Metallic Thigh Highs

I didn't need to know what these two work as but even more so as the female had a Beretta 9mm in her hand as she had the guy's arm slung over her shoulder while the guy clutch a wound on his right side

The two hid onto the car park next to the one they crash as the car chasing them stopped a few ways down before four guys got out with guns in hand and from there two more cars came right in and more guys came out with guns in hand but what got me was the last guy with a Desert Eagle in hand looking like those cliché gangsters though it could do well without the scratch marks on his face

Again I can wager a guess what was going on as El Jefe said out loud "so puta, think you can get away by scratching me, no one messes with me and gets away with it and now you and your chulo will die here but not after my amigos have a turn with that fine body of yours"

I heard a curse from the lady and it was then they all opened up at her hiding spot, I really wanted to walk away when one of them saw me and went ahead to shoot at me. It was due to my reaction speed and experience that I dive into a car and hid which force some of them to take a shot at me

Sometimes I wonder if these guys have any brains, despite that I could help but chat with the people started this situation "so, let me guess El Jefe didn't like the service?"

I saw the male looking at me in shock at how could be so calm which was then the female answered me "hah, the guy didn't have the cojones to even satisfy me I prefer a real man. So, what brings you to a place like this handsome"

I couldn't help but grin as I took out my Colt M1911A1 custom in both hands as I said "nah, took a wrong turn because my GPS sucks and what did you know I ended up ready to save that fine ass of yours"

I didn't even need to look as I fired my right gun at the top of me, taking down one of the gunmen before I quickly stood up and fired a few more rounds. I manage to take two more men down and wounding a third before ducking back into cover

I waited for a few more seconds as the barrage slowed down slightly and it was then I struck again as I popped out from my cover and lay it on them with my guns as I side walk towards the two. I took out six more guys before I duck to cover right next to them as I reload my guns, looking at them I decided to make some small talk "Jason Ramirez"

The female was the one who answered me first as she said "Lisa, but most call me Mercy and the guy bleeding down there is Rowan"

A few more bullets ping at the car before the two of us got up and fired at them for a bit before ducking back down as I quip out "so who's El Jefe over there"

This time though it was Rowan who answered me "that's Carlos Montinegua, one of the lieutenants of the Santiago cartel. He was getting a little handsy on Mercy here so she scratches his face and now he wants payback"

It was then the hood of the car we were hiding in caught fire which made Rowan cried out in fear and Mercy was looking a little scared. Me, I just reload my gun calmly before holstering them in my side chest holders before digging into my coat for some smoke pellets. I toss them a little before I told them "all right, listen once I throw these I want you to go into that building right there and don't go anywhere unless it's me and if I'm not back then well you're on your own"

The two nodded and from there I threw the pellets from under the car and just like always the pellets severed me well as they exploded into smoke that covers the area and from there was the end for the men as I activated **[Eagle Vision]** and activate my hidden blades

I saw about eight guys left and that was just fine with me as I leap from my cover and charged right at the first guy on my right, he didn't last long as I slit his throat before he even saw it coming. The next to die were two guys behind one of their cars as they try to waved to smoke away, I stab the two of them in the throat with my hidden blades.

Flicking my right hand, I shot my hidden blade connected to monofilament wire and from there I struck one of them in the head before swinging it in a wide arc, taking two more guys and wounding a third before following it up with firing a poison dart at the last guy leaving just the wounded guy the only one left living

The smoke was slowly dissipating as I stalk the last guy who coincidentally was El Jefe of the guys here and using my **[Eagle Vision]** saw him backing into a corner with a gun in hand ready to take me out

I didn't even need to look as I fired my gun from my hidden blade, the round is small and only lethal at close range and a head shot mainly but it was enough for me to shoot the gun out of his hands before I reach him

He tried to glare right at me but all I did was smirk at him as I said in Spanish "bien idiota, ahora vas a dejar así o de lo contrario la próxima vez que usted y me tendrá Este chat, que VA a ser su último lo consiguió (okay jackass, now you're gonna leave them alone or else the next time you and me will have this chat, it'll be your last got it)"

He tried to spit at me but I was faster as kick him to the side, he manage to glare back up at me and said "usted no sabe quién te estás metiendo con mi amigo porque cuando vuelvo, voy a cortar hasta que agradable y lento y, a continuación voy a mostrar esa perra que no se meta conmigo me escuchas culo (you do not know who you're messing with my friend because when I come back, I am going to cut you up nice and slow and then I'll show that bitch not to mess with me you hear me asshole)"

I didn't even bother as I knocked the guy out with my elbow and that was that for me as I look back to the building where Lisa and Rowan were, only to see Lisa standing there with her gun at the ready with a look of shock on her face which made me quip out jokingly "now this is some first day huh"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay, that's that. Now why I choose Assassin creed is mainly because well I like it a smidgen more than the rest, well...between Hitman and it anyways, I decided to make a somewhat more modern version of an assassin though I might have gone overboard with the weapons so do tell me what you think so**

 **Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A few hours later)

" ** _*Puah*_** man if hadn't been there than my goose would have been cooked so drink up man it's on the house tonight" said a very cheery Rowan who now has bandages wrapped around his chest as he toasted Jason who had his hat off and a glass in hand along with Lisa or Mercy as the staff calls her right on his lap serving him some whiskey

It was just a while after the fight and after getting acquainted again, Rowan and Mercy decided to go back to the strip club they worked in with Jason in tow as they wanted to reward him so to speak by saving their asses and here they were, laughing and chuckling like old friends as the stripper entertained them

After a while the laughter died down as Jason returned the toast before saying outloud "you know, you'll have to be ballsy to come back here considering I figured that the guy knew the place"

Rowan on the other hand kept on laughing for a bit before it died down just enough to answer him "sure maybe, the cartel are getting more aggressive as they're trying to encroach on Hotel Moscow territory since the big lady is out of the country right now but after this attack, I'm sure she's a little piss of and on her way back right now as we speak"

(Jason POV)

 _"_ _I see, so this is sometime in the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise arc huh"_ I thought to myself as I took another sip of whiskey. Have to admit it doesn't taste that bad all things considered, guy must have really been grateful if he brought out the good stuff

Really this place is something, never thought this would be Balalaika's territory but then again they never specified who had which turf though the cartel usually dies in most of the chapters and they never got into the westerners mob like the Italians or the Americans and those are the ones I know about

So right now I was just chilling but considering my luck I have no doubt that I'm going back into it in

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

Just like that the doors of the strip club opened up and from there a couple of Russian men came right in, didn't need to guess who they were as they made a beeline for us. They stopped right in front of me and I could tell Mercy was a little scared as I felt her shaking but I didn't mind as I calmly sip my glass before saying outloud "так что я понимаю, что вы, ребята слышали, что случилось (So I take it you guys heard what happen)"

One of them who I assume was the leader of this ragtag group then answered me "да, как правило, мы бы справиться с этим, но наш капитан из страны на данный момент и по какой-то причине мы не можем связаться с ней. мы могли бы пушками , но я хотел бы их босса , чтобы быть желанным домом подарком для нашего капитана , но наши нынешние силы не оборудованы принимая людей живым и услышав ваши навыки на раннем этапе некоторые из нас решили нанять вас за помощь (yes, normally we would handle this but our captain is out of the country at the moment and for some reason we can't contact her. We could go guns blazing but I would like their boss to be a welcome home present for our captain but our current forces are not equipped with taking people alive and after hearing of your skills early on some of us had decided to hire you for assistance)"

I merely raise an eyebrow in curiosity as I knew for a fact that there had to be some former Spetsnaz here and Balalaika would have some plans for this kind of situation which made me ask "сократить дерьма, наняв меня это одно, но я не сомневаюсь, что вы, ребята, могли бы сделать это без меня , так скажи мне , почему ты здесь на самом деле (cut the crap, hiring me is one thing but I have no doubt that you guys could do it without me so tell me why you're really here)"

If they were surprise then they hid it quite well as the man calmly answered me "прослушивание (An audition)"

I gently lifted Lisa and put her aside for a bit as she got the message to go away for a bit as I lean back with a curious look on my face which made him continued on "мы сказали нашему капитану о вас после того, как вы убили всех, кроме одного картеля сегодня, а оттуда она была интрига о вас, и поэтому она решила проверить свои навыки, так сказать , приносят нам глава картеля здесь жив, и вы будете получать, чтобы остаться здесь без каких-либо проблем из гостиницы москвы, если вы не нападают на нас напрямую (we had told our captain about you after you killed all but one of the cartel today and from there she was intrigue about you and so she has decided to test your skills so to speak, bring us the head of the cartel here alive and you'll get to stay here without any trouble from Hotel Moscow unless you attack us directly)

I wondered to myself if whoever gave me these powers has altered my luck when I wasn't looking as a pop up window appeared before me

 ***DING***

 **[You have a new Quest]**

 **[Quest: bring the ring leader of the cartel to Hotel Moscow alive]**

 **[Success: obtain a relationship between Hotel Moscow and $20,000,000]**

 **[Failure: will have a strain relationship with Hotel Moscow and only $50,000]**

Guess that answers my question which made me sigh for a bit at how my life got crazy this quick, so with that in mind I casually put my empty cup down before I said to them "покажите мне место и его лицо (show me the place and his face)"

The guy said nothing more as he took out a picture of the man I was to bring alive and a map with two x in different places and from there he showed me where we were and where the man's place and the drop-off point and what defenses they guy's got and I couldn't help but smirk after the briefing was over as I toss my top hat towards Lisa who caught it while I stood up and said to her "take care of that hat babe cause I'll be back for it you hear"

I didn't wait for her to answer as I pull up my hood and headed out to do the job

(Minutes later)

I stood on the perch of a nearby roof as I gaze at the hideout of the cartel which in turn was hilarious as the place was a four stories apartment building in the lower slums and at best I would give it a three star rating and that was me being nice

I look on as I saw two guards right at the entrance and about five guarding the roof, they couldn't see me as I hid behind an air conditioning unit but really the security is almost laughable as I took a peak with my **[Eagle Vision]** and from there I saw my target highlighted in gold right at the tippy top of the apartment with about six guards with him and all throughout the apartment were some of his guards mixed in with some guest living in this place

The lobby had about a dozen guards with all of them posing as guests and about two more guarding the back entrance. The first floor didn't have any but the occasional patrol of four that came from the lobby, the second floor had six men guarding the only two doors that lead to the stairways which in turn one group has a good view of the elevators. The third floor was about the same as the second floor but the difference was a group of four guards patrolling the area and the last floor which was where the bulk of the guards were as aside from guards inside the room with his target, there were five guarding the outside door and along the hallways were two group of four men patrolling them with each group having two attack dogs each and that's not counting the four guarding the elevators and two groups of two men guarding the stairways entrance

I look on for a bit more at their timing and routes and after a while I got what I needed before taking out my SR-25 and aim my sights at the ones on the roof tops. I took aim with my sights at one of them who was walking towards a blindspot and the moment he reach there I fired, he was dead before he even drop to the floor

The sound of the body falling down alerted the next guard and was about to check it, he died next as his other buddies attention were elsewhere. Two were walking about leaving a guy at the far end just standing there who became my next target as he fell off the edge which for the most part I knew wouldn't alert the guards downstairs as the honking sounds of the cars drown it out and for the last two was somewhat of a god send as they were lined up just nicely and from there he fired one shot and the two of them died

One shot, two kills

I held a smirk as the last of the guards on the roof fell and now it was good enough for me to cross over as I fired my grappling hook right onto the rooftop; I glided through there without being notice by any of the guards below. I walk across the roof heading towards the backdoor side before I rappel down from there landing right in front of the door, I knew about the two guarding there as my hidden blades came forth and from there I walk in there without a care in the world. The two didn't know what hit them as I stab them right in the throat and then detach from it as their bodies slump to the floor.

I took out my phone and then hacked the power supply as I set my stage for the last act for these fools

Then I push the button and the world went dark

(3rd person POV)

The moment the lights went out, every guard went into alert mode as all of them took out their weapons consisting of some pistols and MAC-10's, all of them were scanning the area for any signs of attack not knowing the true dangers within the shadows

The first to die was near where Jason was nearby as his throat was slash before Jason walked among the small crowd and the shadows. The next to fall was the four guards that were on the first floor all of which came out from the stairwell as in quick succession, all of them fell dead as the blades slit their throats cleanly before throwing three knives right into the heads of three more, the remaining four finally realize someone was attacking them but it was too late as Jason took out his M1191 with suppressors attach and fired four shots right into their heads taking them out for good, it was then the crowd suddenly notice the fallen bodies as one woman scream out and then the rest followed as a small stampede rush towards the front door

What no one notice was that Jason was never there as he entered the elevator with a talkie in hand as he said "ayudan a que hay un asesino en repito aquí un asesino está aquí, él está en el ascensor hasta la partida. Detenerlo ahora (help there's an assassin in here I repeat an assassin is here, he's in the elevator heading up. Stop him now)"

He didn't wait long as the elevator stopped at the second floor which the assassin just smirk as he jumped to the ceiling and then the doors opened up.

From the outside, the second floor guards looked confuse as there was no one inside of the elevator, the six men outside looked at each other for a bit before one of them motion a few guys to check it out and two men reluctantly did it as they slowly inch their way into the elevator

The moment they went in, three pellets dropped from the ceiling and there all three exploded into a thick cloud of smoke and that's where all six met their end as Jason dropped from the ceiling with his ulaks in hand as the blades dug deep into both men's skull before he went out and took out the four outside

It was then though the doors from the stairways opened up as two attack dogs rushed into the smoke fangs bared ready to rip something apart, following them was four men with AK's at the ready, but what they weren't expecting was for the dogs to be sent back to their feet's a few seconds later, momentarily taking their eyes off as a barrage of shuriken struck aim and true right into them killing them off quick

From there, Jason walked out of the smoke without any problems with his [Eagle Vision] activated grinning like a cat catching the canary as he headed to his next destination

(4th floor)

"Ruiz, Antonio, nadie, contéstame. Carajo, quién demonios es este idiota (Ruiz, Antonio, anyone, answer me. FUCK, who the hell is this asshole)" said the boss as he threw his talkie into the floor breaking it as his remaining guards stood firm both in and out the room

The outside had a dozen guards with the remaining two dogs' growl, ready to strike at anything while the inside still maintain the six guards plus the boss who has a Desert Eagle in hand

He was fuming as his guards all went silent sans the ones here as he wondered just where the hell this assassin came from, he knew his lieutenant screw up when he miss his chance to kill the stripper early on and he was already dealt with in an unmarked grave and now this assassin comes after him

He was really pissed when all of a sudden he heard the dogs barking outside and the sounds of his guards shouting out about cornering him and from there all he heard was shouting and gunshots from his men as they curse and tried to kill whoever was out there which made the man grit his teeth in anger as the noise slowly died down

A few seconds in the silence was unnerving for the people there as all of them pointed their guns at the doors waiting for whoever to come in just so they could kill him but as all their focus was on the doors, they didn't realize one thing

Who was watching the windows?

None of them could even react as Jason burst into the room via the window feet planted on the boss's back and in turn slamming the body right into the table, all of the guards turn to see him on their boss's back but before they could even react Jason pulled out his twin MAG-7's and lay it on them. The shot gun rounds tore through them like butter with no remorse as the last of the guards fell before the assassin, leaving him and the boss being the only ones left breathing

The boss turn back to glare at him and was about to retort, until Jason decided to shut him up with a boot to the face.

Looking around, Jason had a small smirk on his face as he look down at his now new captive before hoisting the man on his shoulders and then firing his grappling hook, he headed towards his destination

(Few minutes later)

Jason dropped the body of the boss alive, right onto the feet of the Russian's who hardly looked faze as they look back to the man that did the job and said man had a small smirk on his face as he said to them "так , как я это делаю ? (So, how I do)"

The Russian's didn't look at him much as they took the man into an unmarked van before pulling out, and just as he was about to leave, a very nice high end car decided to pull up right in front of him and from there the driver decided to step out before opening the door for him

He merely raise an eyebrow before he pulled down his hood and step right into the car, he was surprise to see none other than Balalaika sitting right next to him with an unlit cigar in hand. The look he had didn't went unnoticed by her as she said "не то, что вы ожидали (not what you were expecting)"

Jason snapped out of it slightly as he answered her "Нету, но я слышал, что ты из страны (nope, but I heard you were out of the country)"

She seemed to find it a little funny because she chuckle for as she motion for the driver to move out, a while later she decided to answer him "я уже сделал с моим бизнесом в Японии и уже был на моем пути назад. я слышал об этих идиотов , пытающихся посягнуть на мою территорию и правдиво я собирался проучить их , но потом я слышал о вас (I was already done with my business in Japan and was already on my way back. I have heard of these idiots trying to encroach on my territory and truthfully I was about to teach them a lesson but then I heard about you)"

Taking that time she opened the car window before lilting her cigar and took a puff before she continued on "я слышал о том, как вы вынули тех людей, и я должен сказать, я был весьма удивительно , как кто-то из вашего набора навыков может остаться незамеченными , так скажи мне, кто ты ассасин (I had heard on how you took out those men and I must say I was quite surprise as someone of your skill set could go undetected so tell me who are you assassin)"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as he knew he was in for a long ride

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Two weeks later)

"So this is the famous bar huh?" I said outloud as I got dragged by Lisa as she wanted to show me around this place, I wore a normal hooded jacket and pants this time but that didn't mean that I was unarmed as this place is crazy personified 24/7. After talking to Balalaika that night, you could say that we have a contract of sorts between me and Hotel Moscow, I can take any jobs I want so as long as it does not directly affect Hotel Moscow in a bad way and then some

I didn't have much to do other than a courier job she gave me to do within the city, so I was basically free. I heard through the grapevine when I got back that a port had blown up and I knew that we were reaching the EL Baile de la Muerte arc and boy do I hope that I won't have to go through that shit but considering how this place is and Balalaika, I would even try to hope not to get involved

We opened up the doors and everyone there turn towards us with guns ready to be drawn, seeing that it was just us they went back to what they were doing. Didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on as the rumor mil saying that Roberta is in town, I really didn't want to do this but for the most part it is my somewhat last night in town so might as well make the best of it I say

Reaching to the bar, Lisa and Bao greeted each other as we sat down, coincidentally right next to Revy, Rock and the Venezuelan guy. Revy took one good look at me before she said outloud "well, well, never seen your types here before, you new in town?"

I chuckle for a bit as I knew what she meant as I answered her "yeah, GPS suck ass and I winded up here somehow and then got into a gunfight with the Colombians"

She seemed to raise an eyebrow for a bit before widening in realization "ohhh , so you're the guy who kidnapped the boss in the Saint Plaza hotel a week ago"

Nodding, she laughs for a bit as she continued "damn, never thought I meet the guy who kidnapped the boss of the cartel from his own home guarded by a small army, what brings you to these parts"

Not seeing any harm, I decided to humor her "well, it's my last week here and Lisa decided to take me out for a farewell party but I guess this week is just gonna get more crazy with the maid here and boy does she want blood badly"

The Venezuelan seemed to look confuse for a moment before he stated angrily "what do you mean by that punk"

I smirk a little at his bravado but I decided to indulge him "what, didn't your bosses tell you; her master got blown to smithereens in a rally for helping the lower class people and considering she tore through the ranks just to save her master's son, what do you think is gonna happen if her master dies"

I could see him fuming for a bit as Rock said to me "you mean she's here for revenge", I took a sip of my drink for a bit before I answered him "bingo" He seemed to think about it for a second before he ask "then why is she here, I mean if it's the Venezuelans who killed him, shouldn't she be waging war there instead?"

I couldn't help but give the guy a few bread crumbs as I felt generous that way "maybe, maybe not but then again I think she's already gone through everybody there and she's hunting down everybody responsible for it and somehow that leads her to these parts of the woods"

This time it was Revy who was curious as she said "oh, and who might that be"

Pretending to feign ignorance, I shrugged as I answered her coolly "who knows, but if you find whoever she's after then you'll find her but I think we'll find out that question much sooner than you think"

That manage to confuse them but I didn't mind as I heard the doors opened up and from there everyone turn to see a miniature maid standing before them as she politely ask for Revy and Rock, she was then hoisted up by a bigger man who was laughing at her along with some of the patrons when they opened her luggage

Deciding to introduce myself I motion Lisa to hide behind the counter which made Bao follow suit as he knew what was going to happen. Spinning so I could face them, I said to the guy outloud "if you know what's good for ya, you better put the girl down"

Now I had their eyes on me as the guy retort "yeah and what are you gonna do about it" I actually smirk at him as I countered "well not me per say but I must say for a maid you have some shoes though, don't see that too often"

The guy was actually confuse at what I just said but he figured out soon why I said that as she slid under his grip and heel kick him right in the nuts. I grimace a little as there was more to it than that as I said to her "hey chibi maid, you're master wants to find his favorite maid right?"

Seeing her look at me aside from the guns being drawn, she manages to nod for a bit as I sigh, saying "tell you what, bring me to him and I'll grantee that I can bring her back alive" now that put a stop to everyone there as all of them looked at me weirdly as the maid spoke first "how can I be sure that you will bring the head maid back alive"

I couldn't help but shrugged as I got off my seat and started to walk towards her, I saw her tense as I stopped right in her sights but that didn't deter me as I responded "because out of everyone here, I have the highest chance in going head to head against her and if your master pays me I can even bring the men responsible to his feet, dead or alive"

Now that manages to garner a response from her as she looks into my eyes for a bit, after a while she seemed satisfied and said "very well, my master is waiting at the Sankan Palace Hotel" satisfied, I down my drink in one go before I felt the barrel of a gun right at the back of my head, didn't need to guess who it was as the voice behind me said "well then why don't you let us handle it new blood, after we pay her back for what she did to my men first and who knows, we might just let you have a bone"

I couldn't help but smirk as I quipped out "I should tell you the same thing though I doubt you and your crew will get out of this"

Pushing the barrel onto my head he said outloud "oh and what makes you say that, you're surrounded in case you haven't notice"

Smirking, I casually said "these are nothing more than a statistics" and like that I press a button and the lights all went out and there I made my move. Unsheathing my hidden blades, I got to work using my **[Eagle Vision]** to find my prey.

It took a mere five minutes to kill the people there minus a few and by the time I was done I reactivate the lights and from there I could see the remaining people minus Revy slack jaw and wide eyed at how I dispatch them so easily, Revy whistled in awe as she said "damn, you must be some piece of work if you could do this, then again this must be a first eh Bao, you're bar is still standing after a gunfight"

Bao snapped out of it as he looks around his shop blinking and then he shouted to the heavens about a miracle which made me shake my head as Ducth's car pulled up in front of the bar, looking towards Lisa I said to her "stay at home for the week Lisa and tell the others to do the same because I get the feeling that this is going to get even more wild as it is"

(A while later Sankan Hotel Palace)

"So looks like Uncle Sam wants his gold mine to fall in line" I quipped outloud to everyone there in the suite. The drive was interesting enough as we made small talk and then meeting with the head of the Triads Mr. Chang and so after the kid told us about who it was everyone there decided to bow out but not me as I followed it up "well, it's been a while since I've hunted special forces, should be fun"

The moment I said that made everyone look at me as though I've grow a second head as Mr. Chang said "oi new guy, this isn't some punk or gangbanger with a gun, these are the US army we're talking about here and you want to hunt them?"

Smirking, I answered the guy "yes, after all to find the hunter first you must know the prey" it was then the kid looked hopeful as he said "really, do you think you can get Roberta back safe and sound" I gave the kid a small smile when I said "sure kiddo, I'll bring her back to you alive but don't expect a few bruises here and there because I doubt that she'll go quietly unless those men die"

He seemed to nodded for a second there as he said "thank you, don't worry I will compensate you for your endeavors"

I gave a fanged grin before answering him "don't worry kid but take my advice, stay here for now if you can because sometime this week this city is gonna light up brighter than the sun itself" with that I headed out to the balcony before firing my grappling hook and took to the roofs as I got ready for what could be a fight of a lifetime

(Church of Violence next day 3rd person POV)

It was a quiet day at the church as a nun was walking out into the main hall; she was different as aside from a normal nun's attire, she wore pink angular sunglasses and has a gun strapped on her left side of her chest. The woman yawn for a bit until she notice something amiss, because right in the hall was Jason in his Master Assassin's uniform without his top hat sitting and praying right before her very eyes

She had to blink for a bit before she rub her eyes to see if she was awake, and seeing that it was not a dream or anything she decided to say outloud "hey, in case you didn't get the memo the church isn't opened yet"

The Master Assassin look up to her with a small smirk on his face as he motion his head towards the confession booth and started to walk towards it. Seeing what he meant, the nun cautiously walked towards it and after a while the two sat down which then a tense silence follows

The nun then said to him "so, you must be the new blood that's the entire hubbub in Hotel Moscow"

The assassin chuckle a little as he answered her "that I am sister"

He heard a scoff as she said to him "don't call me that"

"Oh and what should I call you then?"

A silence followed suit as the nun answered "Eda"

"I see, well Eda I do hope you can help me out here"

"Oh, if you're asking for god to help you then you're in the wrong place"

Chuckling, the assassin retorts "no, if I wanted that I would have never become what I am in the first place, no this is a little more down to earth and the fact that its right up your alley makes it easier"

"What makes you think that I know anything?"

"I know you do considering that the ones I'm looking for are your countrymen"

It was then a tense silence ensured which lasted for a minute before Eda responded "how did you figure it out"

"Not hard really, this is the only somewhat neutral place in this entire place and considering I doubt Uncle Sam wants this place unchecked from its sights so I figured that either one or both of the people here are working for them so I took a gamble and it looks like it paid off"

"I see" despite not being able to see it, the Master Assassin knew she had her gun out, so he quickly said "don't bother, I'm not here for you and I could care less, I just want the info of where the soldiers are hiding since I doubt their hired by the company"

The silence then returned for a few moments before Eda said "what's in it for you"

"Nothing much, just got hired to do it by the maid's master and the fact I would rather enjoy my last few days here not watching every building turn to rubble so what do you say"

"…You are something huh, never thought I meet someone likes you out here of all places"

"Hehe, maybe so but then again the worlds a big place don't you think"

"True so what do you wanna know, because Chang is coming here soon, I doubt he'll like it if he knew that you know who I work for"

The assassin gave a small smirk as he said "doubt it but then again time is of the senescence so I'll make it quick, tell me their objectives and where their AO is suppose to be"

He heard a sigh from the next booth before she said "their objective is to capture General Shue Yan who is schedule to visit four villages near Monpalyo with two platoons worth of soldiers, the soldiers are undercover as backpackers in the redlight district in several motels awaiting orders. They consist of 18 men separated into three groups; the ones you're looking for are Major Shane J. Caxton and his right hand man Captain Raymond MacDougal who are in Team Alpha, their hideout is the Tokaina Hotel. Better move quick, if the bloodhound could find a person based on their pictures than no doubt she's already on the move"

The assassin contemplate for a bit before standing up and just as he was about to leave, he said to the nun "thanks for the tip, don't worry I'll make sure my lips are sealed sides when this is set and done I am going to the yellow flag and drink my heart out as a farewell on Bao's tab since I made sure his place is still standing after a gunfight so to speak, you're welcome to join if you want, remember 9:00 this Sunday at Bao's, later"

Just like that the assassin walked out the door, leaving the nun alone for a bit before a chuckle was heard and then it got louder and louder until it turn into a full blown laughter as the nun found someone interesting today before walking out of the booth to await her next meeting though she couldn't help but wonder what was the assassin plan to do with that information

(Jason POV)

I took out my cell and dial the number I needed, a few rings later a familiar voice said "yes?"

I smirk for a bit as I responded to the voice "I have something that might interest you regarding the maid"

The other voice on the phone didn't even hesitate for a second as Balalaika said "go on"

And like that I told her who and where they were and why they were here and at the end of it I got my orders "I see, I figured that you might have some other motive for this but I could care less, fend off the bloodhound as long as you can, I'll provide them with an escape route towards Black Lagoon think you can do it?"

"Just get you men ready Balalaika and by this time tomorrow this place will go back to how it was minus a few bodies here and there anyways"

She seemed to get the idea as she said "do it"

"Consider it done"

(A few hours later)

It was night time and from the looks of things, this place is just gonna get even more crazy as I got up from my crouch position which was at the top of a high building as I hear the sounds of gunfire lighting up the city streets. I close my eyes for a bit before pulling up my hood and got to work as I dive down from the building

(3rd person POV)

The gun fire intensify as the American soldiers use the alleyways to dodge whoever was hunting them, they had a small snag in the form of a small blond kid who got wrapped up in this mess to save the woman he cared for

Right now they were all trying to get out of this place with their lives and limbs intact, turning into another corner they were surprise when all of a sudden a window exploded outwards and from there a woman descended right in front of them.

The woman had a crazy look on her face as she locks her eyes onto the group; quickly she drew two Sistema Colt Modelo 1927 with drum magazines and fired upon them, though she miss most of them as the American soldiers reacted just in time to dodge the hail of bullets. Despite that she charged right at them ready to tear them apart limb by limb, they reacted by firing back at the charging woman who nimbly dodge them like nothing

The moment she got close, one of them put up his weapon so she slam into that instead and the two struggle with one trying to kill, the other to survive. The woman jumped back to avoid some shots fired right at her, she retaliated with her own guns which made them dive for cover as she charges in once more ready to kill

What she and the people there weren't expecting though was a figure to dropkick her right in the face, sending her flying back on her back. She manages to recover with a back flip to glare at whoever attacked her, the moment she laid her eyes on the figure all she saw was the golden hue of his eyes under the hood as the two glares at each other in a standstill

The silence was deafening as the two killers in the trade stare each other down, the woman grip her pistols tighter and the assassin unsheathe his hidden blades

Elsewhere an eagle is cleaning its feathers until it notice something strange. Looking down, the eagle saw a big grey canine looking at it with a fierce look in its eyes, not looking to back down the eagle opened its wings and screech at the canine as though saying back off. The canine didn't heed to the warning as it growl at the eagle, ready for a fight

Back to the alleyway, the two continued to stare each other down tensing for a fight as the two got ready for an unknown signal waiting for that moment to fight

The eagle and the canine not backing down from each other decided to end this only one way these two know well and like that, the eagle swoop down from its perch talons out whereas the canine met its charged with its own as it leapt up fangs bared ready to tear

Like the animals, the two charged right at each other the footsteps of these two were enough for everyone there to see two people…no predators about to fight each other, once there the male jump to the sky blades at the ready whereas the woman kept her charge but pointed her guns at the descending man and then that night, the people there realize just what kind of world this place was and none of them will ever forget it

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review people**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jck: Sure I will but not too soon**

 **Now this chapter has a lemon in it, if you wish to skip it then that's fine, only reason it was there is because I drew a blank on that part so anyways here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(3rd person POV)

The group of soldiers plus one kid were momentarily stunned into silence as they watch what could be describing as a fight between beasts. Jason twisted his body to his left to dodge a front kick before retaliating with a backhand slash with his blade, but all he got were a few strands of hair as Roberta dropped down enough to do so before quickly getting back up and lean back as a front kick was close to kicking her jaw in

She spun around and then fired her pistol right at him but the assassin dodge it by running across the wall before launching off it, flying right into her as he tackle her to the ground. The two rolled for a bit before Roberta managing to get on top as she tried to fire her guns, Jason on the other hand manages to use his hidden blades to push the barrel so that the shots just passed his head albeit just slightly before he push her aside and then went right at her again

The Colombian woman put her guns up once again but once more those were shut off as Jason stab the barrels with his blades and twisting his arms quickly, he manage to disarm her though that didn't stop the bloodhound as she use her hands and tackle him onto the ground while trying to bite his head off

She would have if Jason didn't manage to put his knees up and rolled her off him and just like that the two got back right into combat, the spectators on the other hand were slightly in awe at how these two fought for a few moments until one of their radio's came to life slightly as a voice told them to get out of there. They were slightly hesitant not to trust the voice but after Roberta was sent flying close into their direction, no words was said as they book it though Roberta would have pounced on them if Jason was already onto her as the two engage in battle once more

Roberta with a karambit in hand took a swipe at him but Jason lean back to dodge it as he countered with a right stab, the Colombian woman lean her head to her right before she use her left arm to hook onto his stabbed then using her karambit and went with an upward slash but that was stopped with Jason using his free blade to stop it and now the two were in a deadlock

Pushing her attacking hand back, Jason kneed her in the gut making her double over before he did a on armed throw on her, the bloodhound was sent to the ground and following that she manages to roll out of the way as a dart was sent right into her before she took out a smaller pistol and fired right at him

He manages to lump back enough so to dodge it before he retaliated by quickly drawing his Colt Navy and fired it right at her arms and legs. Despite the sudden quick draw, Roberta manages to jump into a nearby window to hide from the gun fire and like that the assassin knew she was gone.

Reloading his gun, he look at where she jump into before using his [Eagle Vision] and saw his objective heading towards an alley where she got onto a bike and rode off after them. He didn't need to know that his job was already done as he pulled down his hood and started to walk off, it was then his cell phone rang for a bit, picking it up he simply said "it's done"

The other side was silent for a few moments before another voice said "good, we'll take it from here just sit back and relax". All he did was just sighing for a bit as he walked out of there and hoped that the rest could play itself out

It wasn't till a few hours later did he get the call, saying that the Americans were on board and were on their merry way so to him mostly the job was done and he could spend the remaining time here in relative peace

(Sunday Yellow Flag)

The party was in full swing as Jason along with Rowan, Lisa and everybody from the strip club as Rowan said that they were gonna close for the night and Bao didn't mind making it on his tab considering that Jason managed to save his bar in one piece.

Surprisingly enough, Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow decided to join in as well with Revy being the loudest as she had somehow coerce Rock into a drinking contest with the two in a small deadlock. All Jason did was chuckle as he drank his whiskey for a bit thinking just how in the world this place ever survived with people like this, it was a while later did he notice someone else coming in and lo and behold Eda came right in with a pink tank top and a miniskirt

She walked straight right into him and lean onto the bar stand next to the assassin as she ordered her drink, the atmosphere around them was a little quaint for a while as Eda spoke first "so, mind telling me why did you even invite me here not that I mind of course"

All she saw was a small grin as he answered "well, I thought you looked a little bored staying in that cooped up church and sides the view from here doesn't look too bad"

He could hear her snort for a bit before she retorts "hah, so what you're telling me is just because you feel like it and getting into my skirt?"

She saw him shrug as he said "sure why not, it is my last night here and Lisa wanted to give me a personal farewell so I thought I might spice it up a little"

She thought about it for a bit before she said "hmm and what makes you think that you can even handle two of us" All she got was a small grin on his face as he drank his whiskey for a bit

 **(Lemon scene, if you don't want to read it then skip to the highlighted part and go from there)**

(A few hours later)

The doors to a room bang right open as Jason walked in with both Lisa and Eda in both his arms with the three of them in a threeway kiss before the girls threw him to the bed. The two girls the stripped themselves of their clothing, leaving their bare bodies for him to see before climbing onto the bed and resume their threeway kiss

Jason chug his shirt off as Eda continued the kiss with Jason using his left hand to grope her tit while the doing the same thing with Lisa on his right and said girl was kissing his neck, he then alternate kissing Lisa and Eda while pinching their nipples

The two women then ended the kiss and started to trail down his fine tight six pack body that despite being riddled in scars was actually enhancing his image before the two reach his pants and then proceeded to take it and his boxers off. From there his proud 9 inch cock stood straight up pointing towards the ceiling, the two marveled at it for a moment before Eda said "*Whistle* you really are packing huh stud"

All she saw was a cheeky grin etched on his face before Lisa took the initiative by licking the side which Eda then followed on the other side. A few more seconds in Lisa took four inches into her mouth while Eda licked what she didn't take it before Lisa took it out with a pop and it was Eda's turn as she took it in an extra inch with Lisa licking doing the same thing Eda did before as the two alternate between sucking and licking Jason's cock

Deciding not to let the girls have too much fun, Jason decided to have his own as he went to rub both their asses before slowly trailing down to rub their pussy which made the two moan for a bit as he continued his ministrations before sliding one of his fingers in

He moans a little as he felt a vibration in his cock but he continued on by twisting both his fingers slightly for a few more seconds before putting another finger in, this time hearing both of them moan which made him have a smile on his face as he fingered them a little faster while both his thumbs went to rub their clits

A few more moments of doing so he decided to stop and took out his now wet fingers before the two looked at me for a moment as Lisa said "wow, so I take it this isn't your first rodeo"

She saw the slight smirk on his face which she couldn't help but chuckle before she turn to the nun and said "if you don't mind blonde but I call dibs" like that, she then got up right on to his cock cowgirl style while Eda couldn't help but shake her head for a bit before she headed for his head and place her cunt right into his face

Jason didn't need to know what she wanted as he went to lick the outer side of her pussy, making the nun moan for a bit as Lisa slowly push her pussy onto the cock. She had a little of a hard time taking it in despite being lubed up a little, she manages to the six inch mark before pulling up and then sliding it down an inch deeper and then up again before she slam her hips down in one go, taking the entire length of Jason cock right into her pussy

She manages to make him moan into Eda's pussy that in turn also let out a moan before Jason continued on with eating out Eda's pussy but this time with vigor, Lisa held still for a bit before she moved started to ride him. Slowly but surely all three of them got into a rhythm with Lisa riding him good and hard as her ass hits Jason's thighs with Eda grabbing some of his hair as the man eat her out while also pushing his hips in tandem with Lisa's

A few more minutes in and then the three of them were close as they sped up their movement with Lisa riding him like no tomorrow while Eda tighten her grip a little more as Jason use his tongue to play around in her pussy and then at the last moment all three of them climax. Eda sprayed her love juice right into Jason's mouth whereas Jason cum right into Lisa's pussy who also climax right onto his cock

The three stayed like that for a few more moments, getting back their breath for a bit before Lisa got up from his now semi-erect cock. Eda turned around so she could go and suck his cock for a bit, bringing it back to life once more as it stood upright. Seeing her job was done, she then lie on her back with her legs spread and then said to him "come on and show me what you're made off stud"

He couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as he went to line up his cock right up her pussy, she didn't seemed keen on waiting as she pulled him down and hiss out "don't bother with the sweet stuff, you got me hot and bothered so slam that fucker in and fuck me hard"

That manages to make him blink for a moment before he lined up his cock and in one go, slam his entire cock right into Eda's waiting cunt. Said girl threw her head back into a silent scream as Jason quickly pounded her pussy like no tomorrow while Eda was holding onto him for dear life as she wrap her arms and legs around him while her nails racked his back a little, not enough to draw blood but just enough to leave a mark on his back

Not wanting to be left out, Lisa lay on her side and guided one of Jason's hands to her pussy and without saying a word the assassin got right to it as he fingered her cunt while still fucking Eda with the same vigor they had early on

That was how it was for a few minutes as Eda moan uncontrollably with Jason pounding her like a jackhammer while said person was fingering Lisa's pussy with his thumb rubbing her clit, making both of the woman squirt before Jason grunted and climax right into Eda's waiting pussy making the nun moan once more and that was how the rest of the night went with the three staying up the whole night indulging themselves in debauchery

 **(End Lemon)**

(Next morning)

The rays of the morning sun shone down upon the bed as the two women lay bare naked, covered with a light sheen of sweat and love juice while they slept peacefully while off in the showers was where Jason took a light shower as he wash off some of his sweat after the night of debauchery he had with the two women, looking to a side he saw the timer ticking down showing how much time is left before he has to leave.

He closed the window before stepping out of the shower with a towel covering his privates as another was set to drying his hair while he stepped out of the shower. What he wasn't expecting though was for Eda to wake up first as she stretch her limbs before she notice him out of the shower, giving a slight smile she said "well, well you must have one heck of a stamina if you can still get up like that after what we did last night"

She saw him chuckle for a bit before saying "well, I do want to leave you guys something to remember me by after all"

"Heh, you sure did stud considering that you just out fuck two women in one night with plenty to spare"

"Haha that I did so I guess this is later then"

"Maybe, be sure to visit from time to time because after something like that I might just wanna keep you here for the sex"

All she saw was a small smile before he started to get dress, once his back was turn she notice that he had a tattoo on it and from her perspective it looked a little badass as on his back was two scythes that was put like an A with what looked like a black snakes wrapped around the handles and in the middle of the scythes was a skull with the skull looking like it was laughing

She was so into it until he finished dressing up did she snap out of it as he said to her "gives Lisa my regards kay beautiful"

She blinks for a bit before she took a cigarette in her mouth and waved him off as though saying fine as he then got up and went out the door silently leaving the two women in the room as he walk right into the awaiting portal that appeared before him

(Multiverse)

Our protagonist now stood before the ivory white world that he had been in before as he work out some of his kinks in his body before the roulette started spinning once again where he couldn't help but wonder just where would he go next

He didn't need to wait long as the roulette started to slow down and then once it stopped, the assassin couldn't help but to facepalm as he wondered just how did he get such ridiculous luck when it comes down to what world he goes to as he look on at the world before him

 **[Marvel X-Men]**

"You have got to be freaking kidding me" he couldn't help but said that as he wondered if he piss of anyone in his past life to get something right off the bat as he stare at it indecorously for a few moments before he relented to a sigh and then just jumped right into it hoping for the best

(Unknown place and time)

Walking out of the portal, the assassin couldn't help but stare in slight wonder as he somehow appeared right in the middle of what could be a forest. Right now he wore his Master Assassin outfit minus the top hat with his hood down, he couldn't help but just wander for a bit as he realize that he was somewhere yet nowhere at the same time so walking about might help find a way out

A few more minutes in did I find my way into a small town, deciding that my current costume might attract a little too much attention; I decided to change into more normal clothing as I wore my hooded jacket and jeans combo while sorting out my weapons to fit it and so I put my Assassin Gauntlet, Brass Knuckles/Blade, Kukri, Cane Sword, Colt Navy and MAG-7M1 Custom into storage while keeping the rest from his normal loadout onto him

Walking into the town on his two feet, he couldn't help but notice the sign on the road that reads

 **[North Salem, Westchester county Population 6344]**

Shaking his head at where he was located, he decided to venture into the town and wondered just how or why was he even teleported here in the first place but he really didn't care as he was now already into the town

Walking around, he notices the somewhat tense atmosphere in the town considering he heard whispers of Xavier's school and the mutants heading there by the troves. He figured that he was sometime where mutants were now somewhat common knowledge and the like but he didn't mind that as he tries to figure out just how in the hell is he gonna get into the mansion short of breaking in

It was then he heard a cry nearby, making him walk towards the sound. Turning, he saw a group of men kicking what looks like two children, twins if he saw correctly. One was a boy with a somewhat pale skin and dark hair but what was noticeable trait were his blood red eyes whereas the sibling was a girl with snow white hair and purple eyes

The assassin couldn't sit by and watch as he walked up to the group of four men and shouted out "hey dumbasses"

All four of them turn to see Jason walking towards them with conviction as one of them spoke out "get lost, can't you see we're beating a couple of mutie thieves here."

"Really, all I see are a bunch of pussies that couldn't get them laid if they tried"

Now he really got their attention as all of them slowly went up to him as one of them said "what you say to us"

Not backing down, Jason then retorts "you heard me, must feel real tough huh beating kids like that why don't you pick on someone your own size or you couldn't find one"

That piss them off as all four of them charged right at him, not wanting to back down from a fight Jason match their charged with his own. Sliding to the left, he dodges a sloppy punch before retaliating with an elbow to the guy's face before he did a judo throw onto the next guy while giving a snap back kick to the third guy, the fourth guy barely had time to react as he got slugged right in the face before his face met Jason's knee which broke his nose

Ducking down from a punch, Jason retaliated by spinning around and punches the guy in the gut before giving him a wicked uppercut which knocked him out. He then use his arm to dodge another punch but this time he kick the guy in the leg, forcing him to kneel before grabbing his head and slam the guy into the ground

Seeing his buddies so quickly knocked out, the last guy decided to get the hell out of dodge before he winds up being next but before he could though he was then suddenly being picked up by the scruff of his shirt before being suddenly flung into a wall just enough to knock him out

Looking back, Jason was slightly surprise as he saw the person who flung the guy into the wall because standing before him was a woman with vibrant red hair that seemed like it was a fire with emerald green eyes while wearing a tight tank top along with hip hugging jeans that show off that body of hers

This was none other than Jean Grey; the Phoenix holder of the X-men and all Jason did was stare at her with wide eyes for a bit before he thought to himself

 _"You have got to be kidding me"_

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay first why Marvel. Well that's because I had a hard time choosing as I have four worlds that wold make it interesting so i did a coin toss and Marvel won so there.**

 **Now, this part will focus more on the X-Men side of Marvel, there will be some instances of others like The Avengers but it will primarily stay at the X-Men side of things so if anything else**

 **Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 people**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jean Grey 3rd person POV a few minutes earlier)

 _"That ungrateful cheating SOB, first Besty then now that blond haired bimbo, why did I even married the guy in the first place"_ those were such thoughts of one Jean Grey-Summers or soon to be just Jean Grey as she found that her husband Scott Summers AKA Cyclops has been cheating on her…again with the first granted was partly because she was under mind control but this took the cake as her husband shared a psychic bond with another telepath and in her world, that was counted as blasphemy to her

So after throwing him through a couple of walls and then stole his prized car, she decided to cool off by heading into town. Despite everyone knowing who she was, she really didn't care as she could alter their perception of herself but she was too distraught to even bother so as she drove down into town.

A few minutes into town in her _'Husband's'_ convertible already got her some looks from the town's population but she didn't care for it as even more so as she didn't bother to read their thoughts as she figured about what they were thinking about. Seeing a place to park, she did so with the car before then getting out of it along with her model like body which garners a lot of attention

Despite being about 32 years old, she still manages to retain her model like body with double D size cups, a slim waist and a fine piece of ass that make men walk behind her just to look at it. Despite not admitting it outloud, she always liked the way men and sometimes women stare at her which made her wonder just how or why her husband would do something like that to her

She was wondering around aimlessly for a bit while still reeling in some of her powers as she didn't not want to many voices in her head but today was not that day as she suddenly felt a wave of fear that wash pass her like a tidal wave. She then quickly use her powers to locate the source and when she did, her eyes went wide for a bit before they narrowed in anger as she quickly headed towards the source

She manages to reach the alley from where the source came from and she was surprise to see one guy taking on four guys like no problem but that wasn't what she figured the source was until she saw the two children huddling nearby hugging each other, she was snap out of it when she saw the guy running right at her. Knowing what he did to the children, she used her powers to levitate the guy up before throwing him into a wall knocking him out

Once that was done she notice that the guy was staring right at her as she heard his thoughts that said _"You have got to be kidding me"_

She raises an eyebrow at the statement which was then she saw him facepalm himself as he mumbled mentally _"great, God if you're out there, you suck. Come on, I mean really, few minutes into this world and I bump into Jean Grey of all people and she's probably reading my mind right about now"_

That brought on some slight surprise as she then probe the guy's mind for a bit and it was then she saw his life so to speak from joining the creed and his journey in it until she saw him going through the **[Black Lagoon]** universe to when he got here. It barely took a second for her to do so even without the Phoenix powers before she snapped out of it to see the guy looking a little cheese off with a twitching eyebrow, she didn't need to guess what he was thinking about before he pinch the bridge of his nose saying "okay, now that you have somehow seen my life, can we just get these kids out of here before anymore of these punks decides to show up"

That manages to snap out of her thoughts as she look on to the now scared children who were huddling each other but the girl seemed to be slightly protecting the boy with her body. Seeing them in that state, she quickly then went towards them in hopes of calming them down and surprisingly enough for her the man that beat the guys early on was also helping her to calm them down

A while later, all four of them were now somehow sat in the two seat convertible with the children sleeping on the lap of Jason while Jean took the wheel and headed off to the mansion. Sometime on the way though, she decided to have a mental conversation

 **(This part is mostly through telepathy)**

 _"So, what brings you here of all places"_ asked the Phoenix holder, all she got was a raised eyebrow as he said

 _"Really, you just read my mind like five minutes ago and you're asking me this now"_

He saw her shrug for a bit as she said _"I know, just making some small conversation, need to take my mind off something today after seeing something that pisses me off"_

He seemed to curiously wonder what it was for a bit until he took a stab at it _"let me guess, your husband cheated on you"_

Her silence was all he needed to know as he continued on _"wow, I more or less know about it through the comics but really, how stupid is this guy to cheat on someone especially someone who can read your thoughts 24/7"_

She didn't so much as answer him as she listens to him continued on _"doesn't look like you wanna talk about it so how about this, think Bobby might be jealous that you met a real life Assassin Creed character before him"_

The Phoenix holder couldn't help but smirk for a bit as she said _"oh I'm sure he and Evan will live through this if I bring you there"_

 **(End mental conversation)**

The two shared a good laugh at the thought of it as they all manage to reach the mansion gates, pressing the intercom she heard the cheery voice of on Kitty Pryde as she greeted them through the intercom "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, may I know the reason for the visit"

"Kitty, it's me. I've found some children with powers and they're hurt, open the gates"

Just as soon as she said that, the gates opened up and from there they drove right into the garage where they parked the car. Not really wanting to wake the kids up, Jason mostly had to carry them to the clinic so to speak with Jean leading the way.

It was then though a certain blue furred man met them right in the room, giving a warm smile to the two he got up and greeted them saying "ah Jean, welcome back. I do hope you're all right, I've heard though the grapevine about what happen and just so you know I'm here for you should you need an ear to listen too"

The redhead smile at her friend as she nodded to him saying "sure Hank but there are other people needing your expertise"

He didn't need to know what she meant as he saw Jason carrying the two children in his arms, which made him say "yes, yes, of course please put them on the beds and I'll do the rest" nodding, the assassin went and gently put the kids down at the bed and it was after that did Hank went to go check up on them using a scanner

The two decided to stay back for a bit as hank went to check up on the two children, some time in and the two children slowly woke up. Seeing this, the two decided to walk towards them so that they won't freak out and sure enough they were close to do so, the moment they saw Jason the two manages to calm down albeit slightly but the girl said a bit shakily "w-wh-who are-are you pe-pe-people and wh-whe-where ar-are we"

Jason gave them a warm smile as he said "don't worry, you're with good people here so don't worry, now let's get you all checked up properly by this nice person here and then we'll get something to eat okay"

The two nodded after he said that as the two let hank do the checkups on them, Jean manage to have a small smile on her face as she said to him "you're quite good with kids huh"

All he gave for an answer was a shrug before he said to her "yeah I guess, so I take it you already introduce me to the professor the moment we entered the mansion"

His answer came in the form of a male voice in his head _"yes she has, I must say you aren't the first to come from another dimension but Jean said that you had more than meets the eye. I would ask that you meet with some of our staff in my office but I see that you have other plans so I'll allow you to keep your appointment so to speak"_

He didn't seem to be bothered by it too much though he did quip out mentally _"you know that it's slightly rude to talk to people like suddenly right"_

His answer came in the form of a chuckle as the voice said _"that maybe, but it is efficient should I need something because of my incapability so to speak"_

He didn't say much after that since the check up was done and the kids quickly ran towards Jason which surprise him mostly at how quick these kids had latch onto him but that didn't last long as he shook his head a little before scooping up the two kids in his arms

Motioning to Jean to lead the way, the four were now on their way to the cafeteria; it was then though Jason forgot something important "now that you mention it, I never did catch your names" the two look at him for a moment before the girl introduce herself first "my name's Elsa" then it was the boy's turn as he said "and my name's Dean"

He put up a warm smile as he said "well, nice to meet you Elsa, Dean, my name's Jason and that nice lady right there is Jean Grey and the blue furred person that was Hank and don't worry he's a nice man okay"

Seeing them nod, he took them to the cafeteria with Jean leading them. The moment they went in, it was surprisingly bare before he was then told that it was class period so they mostly had this entire place to themselves. Getting to a decent seat, he put the kids down for a bit as he went to grab some food for them but that wasn't needed as Jean use her telekinesis to mentally levitate the food and drinks for them

The kids had some spaghetti with meatballs with orange juice, for Jean she just had nice fish and chips with a glass of milk and Jason had the lasagna with some veggies on the side with a bottle of cola

They all were eating in a relatively tranquil silence until the doors opened up suddenly, startling the tow kids for a bit as all of them turn to see a brown haired man looking around frantically for a moment until he laid his eyes on the table where the four sat and like that he quickly made his way toward the table

(Jason POV)

I could see Scott coming towards us with some haste in his step and I realize what was gonna happen next as he stopped at our table, from the corner of my eye I could see the look Jean had and truthfully I wondered just how in the nine realms and the heavens above did this dumbass decided to cheat on her of all things but I didn't care as I calmly ate my food and usher the kids to do so too if only so they don't see the violent stuff yet

Scott tried to plead with her but Jean had enough as she quickly suspended him in mid air as she said in a very cold tone "listen here Scott, you cheated on me, ME. Your wife off all people TWICE, granted I let you off on the first one as Besty was partially mind controlled but this time was different. You had a psychic affair of all things and that is a crime to telepath's like us and you did it anyway, and I found out that you've been doing this for months. That was it, we are through Scott you hear me, WE ARE THROUGH and if you ever try to suck up to me again, I will turn you into a vegetable while I make you watch the deaths of everyone on this planet you hear me"

Scott tried to say something but she knocked him out using her telepathy which I figured so that she doesn't scare the kids too much which I guess was the right choice seeing the kids shaking just a bit. She put him down onto a nearby table before going back to eating her food though this time it was a little more hastily which I'm not really surprise as I mentally said outloud jokingly _"you know, I could kill him if you want. I mean you've seen what I could do hell I might just do it for free too"_

She seemed to stop eating for a bit as she looked up at me for a moment before looking back to her soon to be ex and then back to me and for a while I thought she might just do it too until she said mentally _"hmmm, I'll think about it though I might pay for you in 'another' way if you succeed"_

It was then a mental image of her wearing a red see through nightgown made me wide eyed for a bit before I shook my head to dispel the thought, I did though manage to see a teasing smile on her face which I couldn't help but chuckle at before sending an image of my own to her but this time it was me furiously making out with her. It was then she started to blush at the image which made me chuckle at her, in turn she pouted for a bit as the mood manage to lighten up for a bit as we ate our food

A while later I along with Elsa and Dean were being led by Jean towards Professor Xavier's office, we quickly reach the place and from there we headed right in with Elsa and Dean hiding behind my legs which made me and Jean chuckle at their shyness not that I would blame them.

Inside though I saw Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk with a warm smile on his face, next to him was Logan AKA The Wolverine and Ororo Monroe AKA Storm, I looked a little oddly as to why only there were two of them but then again I didn't really hear the bell sounded so I guess that the rest were still in class

Judging by the look on Professor Xavier's face, I figured he just read my thoughts and like that he decided to introduce himself "hello there, my name is Charles Xavier and welcome to my school. You have already met Jean Grey, one of our faculty members so allow me to introduce two more of our teachers. On my left is Ororo Monroe and on my right Logan, they are some of the many teachers we have here"

I shook hands with Logan and Ororo before I introduce myself "pleasure, name's Jason Ramirez dimension hopper assassin extraordinaire at your service"

That earned a few eyebrows raised from the people there minus the kids and Jean, Xavier knew he was from another dimension as Jean had told him about it but the latter part of his introduction was a little unnerving from him

Logan on the other hand was curious as he said "really? What kind of assassin introduce himself as an assassin"

I gave him a smirk as I answered him "one that you will never seen coming and you'll never know existed"

Now that really got his attention as all of a sudden three of his claws came forth from his right hand before he raise it up to inspect it as he said "oh really?"

Not wanting to back down, I unsheathe my hidden blade and mimic him by checking my blade as I retort "I don't know, why don't you tell me"

Like that, the tension suddenly got a little heavy as Logan and I have our staredown which lasted for a few moments till the both of us smirk at each other before unsheathing our weapons which was a slight sigh of relief from the other people there, deciding to help get back on track Professor Xavier cough for a bit as he said "yes, now if you two are done how about we figure out about what are you gonna do here Mr. Ramirez?"

I gave him a shrug as I said to him "not sure, I mean I don't have any identification here and so I don't have anywhere to go too. With some cash maybe a few motel rooms but that's just that so really I really have no idea on what to do"

He then interlock his fingers for a bit a he said "I see, I have to ask though Mr. Ramirez, how old are you?"

"Ummm, 29 just about two days ago if the date is right" I answered him

He hummed for a bit before he said to me "I see, so Mr. Ramirez I have to ask, what would you say about being part of our faculty here"

I blink for a bit at what he just said for a few moments before I said "come again, because I did not just hear you say that you want me to be a teacher for you here"

Seeing him nod, he couldn't help but say outloud "your serious, I have to ask though, why?"

Not missing a beat, the headmaster of the school said to him "I am gonna be frank with you Mr. Ramirez, the world here is as dark as you would have seen and despite how good my faculty here are, sometimes the people have discovered ways to detect us along with countermeasures for them, I would ask that you help not only to rescue any potential students but also help train some of them to combat more efficiently against any of those that threaten the innocent"

I really raise my eyebrow as what he just said as I retort "so, you want me to be part of the rescue and retrieval team and along with being a combat teacher to teach them about fighting am I right"

Seeing him nod, the assassin looks at him for a few moments before he sigh and said "fine, if only just so I needed a place to crash for a while, which reminds me where am I gonna stay anyways?"

It was then though he heard a sultry sound from a certain red head as she said "well, I think I can help with that"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut so tell me what you think**

 **Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Microdime: haha so true**

 **SCP -788 entity: meh but really, I mean my character didn't learn how to shield his thoughts yet and after all in a world where people kill you for being different, some paranoia is normal for them**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next morning 3rd person POV)

In the nice tranquil room lay a king size bed where the rays of the sun from the window shone just nice enough that we could see a figure on the right side shifting for a bit as he try and failed to block its brightness. Seeing that it was a losing battle, the figure decided to wake up and from there we see our protagonist getting up from his bed

Stretching out some of his kinks, he looks of to the side which brought out a small chuckle on his face as he saw the splayed out bodies of Elsa and Dean who were snoring lightly as they wore matching pajamas with Elsa wearing a light blue while Dean wore black

What was interesting for the assassin was the person at the end of the bed, why? Well that's because said person was none other than Jean Grey, yes that's right our protagonist had by sheer stroke of luck manage to get dragged into a bed with Jean Grey. Nothing happen of course as there were kids here but the thought still counts as Jason shook his head with a light chuckle before heading off to take a shower

Unknown to him though, the redhead seemed to be having her own conversation with someone else and said someone was the last one she ever hope to expect or even to converse

(Jean 3rd person POV)

"Mmm, you have to admit that he is a fine specimen of a man, muscles in the right places and if what you read his mind about is true then the two of us might be able to have some actual fun this time and not having that man cope out after a few spurts" said the figure as she turns around to see a slightly blushing Jean who is trying and failing to say something as her mouth seemed to have died trying to form words

She eventually mange to regain some of herself as she said to the figure "would you cut it out, I'm already freaking out just enough just by talking to you of all people"

Said figure showed her full form as Jean saw a mirrored version of herself stepping out from the darkness of her mind, she was similar to her in every way but her hair was close to the sun itself as small embers flicker from it and waving like a candle while her eyes had no pupils but they were golden in color and had power behind it

For the red head, she just wondered just how did she even got into this situation as she thought back to just yesterday

(Flashback)

As she led the man towards the headmaster's office, she felt a slight disturbance in herself and before she knew it she was dragged into her own mind

She barely had any time to react when she looked around her to see nothing more than pitch black darkness, she got ready to confront whoever or whatever that brought her here but then a bright golden light shone right in front of her, causing the red head to shield her eyes for a moment from the brightness

The light show slowly dimmed down every second until it was just bearable enough for Jean to look at whoever was causing it and boy was she in for a surprise the moment she laid her eyes on what could be describe as a doppelganger of herself aside from the hair and eyes

Stunned she said the first thing that popped into her mind "who in the world are you?"

All she got in return was cheeky grin as the female figure said to her "I'm hurt, after all we've been through and you don't know who I am *Sniff* and I've been with you ever since you were born"

It took a while but Jean finally realize who this thing was right in front of her, which she widen her eyes before pointing a finger at her as she said outloud "you're the phoenix"

The phoenix grinned happily as she said to her "ding, ding, ding, finally. Do you have an idea how tiring it is to have no one to talk too in here, I mean look at this place, I've seen deserts with more life than this mindscape of yours"

She didn't bother to talk about her mindscape as Jean tense up and ready herself for a fight as she said to the phoenix "what the world do you want now, haven't you done enough by screwing my life everytime you try to use my body for your own pleasure"

Still holding that smirk on her face, the phoenix decides to humor her "come on now, the only reason I did that is thanks to that little trip we had with you know who and after that well, only reason I did all that was because I was bored. You have been doing this goody two shoes act for so long that it's a wonder just how you and the idiot even mange to hook up did but then again telepaths like you are so~ impressionable"

Jean didn't let down her guard as she stare at the phoenix wearily, ready for anything until she realize something "wait, if my conscious is here then who's using my body?"

The phoenix just waved her off without a care in the world as she said "who do you think, really, I am one of many powerful beings in the entire universe you know. The only reason that you could 'resist' me is because I let you but since you found something interesting I figure that I let you know that I'll let you off a little"

Raising an eyebrow, Jean gave a retort to the phoenix "oh and what's to stop me from taking over if it's a bluff"

The phoenix didn't so much as blink as she gave the red head a wicked grin saying to her "if you say it that way, forget about what I just said early on and we go back to the way it was hmm, me making you miserable by trying to force you use your powers to the point where everyone wants to get away from you in fear, seeing you in despair as you try and fail to hold me in where I will do the opposite and how about I kill those two children on the way hmm~"

Jean could see that the phoenix wasn't joking as she clenches her teeth in anger before she gritted out "why now, of all the times why now, is it because of the guy I met"

She now saw the phoenix twinkling her eyes in mirth while the entity answered her "of course, a man like him dying once only to live again with his life being turn into a game, that is something that intrigues me and believe me there aren't a lot of things that could surprise me despite how old I am and where I've been"

This made the red head curious as she ask "what do you mean by that, I mean we've had our fair share of dimension travelers and The Avengers and Fantastic Four do it every other Tuesday, what's so special about him?"

"Why my dear naïve little girl, what you all met were parallel dimension versions meaning that they were you just different, what he comes from is different as he goes to worlds with their own history and environment. After all, to us he's suppose to be a character in a video game that the younger ones use to play and besides, I prefer men like him if you get what I mean" said the entity with a wink at the end, making Jean's face matching her hair at the innuendo before shaking off her thoughts as she said to the phoenix "what's that suppose to mean?"

Still maintain her smirk, the phoenix decided to indulge her "come on now, don't tell me that you don't find him attractive even by looks alone. You've seen his memories, tell me name as many people as you can that could and would willingly do all the stuff he did with and without their powers"

It was then though she stopped for a bit as she remembers what she found out after reading his mind a while ago, from him jumping off any high places that would make even people like Wolverine with his healing factor to hesitate just slightly and more so he survive all that without so much as a scratch to fighting off what could be describe as gods of his world with nothing more than the clothes on his back and his hidden blades

She really couldn't help but wonder just what made him do all that crazy stuff even if she did read his mind as she thought of him as an enigma but she had other things on her mind, namely the doppelganger right before her. She thought about her proposal for a bit before she said to her "what's in it for you, I doubt you would do this just because I found someone that you find interesting"

Seeing that she was slightly warming up to the idea, the phoenix decided to indulge her "well of course I won't be doing this of my own free will but don't worry what I want is something a little more simple and something you could do as well"

Jean could only shiver slightly as a cold chill went down her spine when she saw the look the entity was giving her as she resign herself to wonder if this was worth it

(Flashback end)

Once more the red head just sigh knowing that the entity before her had her right where she wanted her and that's not counting about what she wanted in return for not corrupting her every waking moment, that brought about another blushing fit as she remembered what the deal was in return for letting her use the phoenix's powers without any drawback

Mentally shaking her head to get rid out her thoughts, she manages to get up and got herself ready for today. She woke the kids up after she did, making her coo slightly at how cute the two siblings were when she saw Jason coming out of the showers wearing a white shirt with the symbol of the assassin on the front and a pain of running pants

Today was the day where he would make his debut as a teacher albeit temporary due to his condition but nevertheless she briefly wondered what he might be planning despite the urge to read his mind overwhelming her a little but for his sake she did not as the two ushered the kids into the bathroom to get them ready for the day

It was a while later she along with Jason and the kids were walking down the hallways of the school/mansion with the kids in awe of everyone and everything there as they try to take in the sights

That brought about a chuckle from the man while she giggles at their antics as all of them walk hand in hand at the kids' insistence towards their destination

A few more minutes later they sent the kids to their intended classes before Jean took him down towards the Danger Room where his class was suppose to be along with Logan, she only stayed behind because she was curious as to what he was planning and because she did not want to bump into her ex husband and his little tramp

(Normal POV)

"So anyone wants to guess what teach is gonna throw at us this time?" asked a very nonchalant voice of Specter as he along with his teammates walked down the hallways towards the Danger Room

He was answered by his fellow teammate Rockslide "who cares, we're still going to kick butt no matter what he throws at us cause we're the best right guys"

Some of the other guys smirk at the rock man's attitude as Hellion the leader rallied them "that's right and no one is going to say otherwise"

It was then though that the group nearly bumps into another team heading towards the Danger Room. The moment the two teams lock eyes upon one another the sparks flew especially between Surge and Hellion where the male just sad to them "what do we have here, what are you doing here New Losers"

Not wanting to back down, the Japanese woman retorts to him "what's it to you helium head, did Frost mind wiped you so bad that you can't remember how to talk properly"

Hellion looked ready to go into blow with her but before anyone could do anything, a giant psychic waved rushed pass the two teams nearly making them fall as a voice was telepathically heard by all "if you two are done bickering, I would suggest all of you hurry up before Logan decides to punish all of you for being late and you know what he does to people that pisses him off"

The two team's leaders begrudgingly held off their rivalry for a moment in turn for not being The Wolverine's punching bag before all of them quickly headed towards their destination. Once the entered the room, the two teams notice that there was another person standing beside Logan while off in the control centre was Jean Grey

From what they could see, the new guy was about an average height of 5'10 with black hair and blue sapphire eyes but all of them could see that this man mean business with his body that was lean but enough muscle to pack a punch and then some but for the most part none of them bothered aside from Prodigy who was curious at the new guy while some of the others were between not caring to confuse

Once all of them gathered right in front of the two, Logan cough into his hand a little before he said to them "all right you brats, this here is Jason Ramirez and he will be with me in training you brats in real life scenario combat and other things you might get yourself into when you're out there"

This had all of them adopt a confuse look on their faces as Elixir raise his hand before asking "what do you mean by that Mr. Logan, I mean we've been training to fight everytime don't we?"

It was then though Jason decided to answer him "true, but you guys only focus more on your teamwork and combat only. I am here to teach you on other scenarios such as identifying threats in a crowd, tracking in mostly any environment and anything in between"

Hellion didn't like what he meant as he tried and fail to read his mind which made him a little cheese off as he retorts hotly "why would we need that, we've been through more than what we can say about you hell we don't even know you"

All he got in return was a grin on the new teachers face and for some reason he felt a cold shiver down his spine when he answered him "well then, looks like we have our first team to volunteer. Since you did ask oh so nicely, why don't I show you firsthand what my teaching will help you in this scenario" he then nodded to Logan who got the message as he usher the New Mutants to one side before nodding to Jean who fired up the Danger Room

The Hellions tense up as they got ready for anything but what they weren't expecting was for all of them to suddenly be in a club of all places with the dark room illuminated by the disco floor lights and all around they could see a sea of people dancing to the music that blared loudly throughout the place they stood

All of them were a little startled at the situation before the speakers from the control room came to life and from there the voice of Jean Grey said to them "listen well, this is your objective Hellions. You are going to have to find and capture your new teacher in this crowd, there won't be anything else added to it so the people will at most just react by being push aside. Note you can't harmed nor kill any of the civilian in there so watch what you do in there if there aren't any questions then your lesson begins now"

The moment she said that was when hellion got a smirk on his face as he said to his teammates "is that all, this'll be a piece of cake, let me handle it then once I found and immobilize him then all of you guys surround him and take him out, let's show that teach who he's messing with"

But what he got was another voice of another person who somehow got so close to him that he manages to drape an arm over his shoulder as the person said close to his ear "oh~, and who would that be little brat"

Hellion didn't have time to react as the person kick him in the back of his knee, forcing the telepath to kneel before his head was pulled back and the last thing he saw was the elbow of the attacker before he blacked out

The rest of his teammates were completely stunned for a good few seconds before Rockslide roared out and charge right at the attacker, seeing this made the attacker smirk as he pushes the unconscious Hellion towards his enraged teammate who despite the rage manages to reel it in as he caught his team leader

He looks back up to see the attacker disappear from his sights which piss him off a little as he said outloud "you running now you little bastard, come out and fight like a man"

All he got for an answer was laughter that seemed to echo from everywhere as the voice said to them "come on now, don't you remember your mission, you're suppose to capture me though I doubt an uncouth brute like you know what I'm saying anyways but then again I don't blame you, a body like that needs a brain to match don't they"

Once again that brought about another roar from the rock like man, not knowing that the moment they entered this place was the moment they had already lost

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doazing: you say like there is a set environment for a master assassin haha**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Danger Room)

"All Hellions have been eliminated, training simulation end" those were the words that rang out through the room as the simulation ended and for the New Mutants, their faces said it best with a mixture of shock, awe and a hint of fear

Why?

Well that's because right on the ground were the Hellions as each and every member groan in either pain or just plain knocked the heck out. Specter and Hellion were both on their backs and the only sign of them being alive was the rising of the chest, Dust was also on her back but she was groaning in pain as her clothes was dripping wet from when she was grab from the bar top and drench in water before being taken out

Tag was nursing his head after his head was covered by a bucket before said bucket was hit repeatedly with a stick with his head still inside of it, Mercury was twitching every few seconds as a few sparks of electricity could be seen from her body as she fell into a trap with some wires while Wither was face first on the ground after being smash through a table

The worst is probably Rockslide as he groans in pain from both his head and groin, some of the New Mutants cringe at him the most as he was practically hit by anything and probably everything that wasn't bolted to the ground and even then they doubt it as bottles, chairs, tables and even a disco ball smack him in either the face or his groin

And standing in the middle of it all was their newest teacher who by the way was grinning at them like a cat finding its next prey. All of them couldn't help but shiver under that look as he clap his hands before he said happily "well then, let's get these losers out of the way so we can start our next lesson"

Each one of them swallowed hard at how cheerful he sounded as they look between him and the downed Hellions who was still out, it was they hear a grunt did they turn to see Logan with a grin on his face as he said to them "well, you heard the man get the punks out of there or do you want to waste both our times"

That snapped them out for a bit as all of them quickly grabbed each of the Hellions and put them to the side, it took a while but once that was done it was their turn as all of them stood straight right in front of Jason who still held that cheery look on his face

The silence was tense for the teens as their minds wondered to just what in the world they were getting into but unknown to them that this was a ploy by the man himself was he tried a little mind games on them

Once more he clap once as he said to them "well, now that we have seen how your _'buddies'_ did in trying to capture me, how about we do something different with this group then"

Once more the team before him swallowed hard, which brought an even chilling smile on the man's face as he said to them "since now you guys had a glimpse on hunting somebody, let's see if you can catch one eh"

That line made the New Mutants confuses a little where he elaborated "see, a lot of missions where information is key and if that information could mean life and death then you will have to get them or make sure that your enemies don't. So this is what we're gonna do now, your mission is to capture me before I reach my destination so let's get to it shall we"

With that the whole room change once again and before they knew it, the New Mutants were now somewhere where houses and buildings were as far as the eye could see with it slowly up a very big hill

Despite the buildings, the city was practically a ghost town as Jean Grey's voice came to life on the speakers "New Mutants, you are now in Rio or more specifically the Favela in Rocinha. This your objective, your teacher right now has something that is vital, you do not know what it is but your objective is to retrieve it and head towards a drop off point before he reach his own destination which will also be a mystery, there isn't anyone here other than you and your teacher and that is it. You have five minutes to discuss and plan but once that is done the mission will start"

The moment she ended that was when all the New Mutants huddle up and started discussing, not surprisingly Prodigy started first "okay listen, I didn't get much of a chance to read his skills but I got a general idea so this is what we're gonna do. Icarus you're our look out, you see anything in the sky holler out. Wallflower you make as much of your pheromones as you can then Wind Dancer you're gonna use your wind to let those pheromones flood as much of the city as you can"

Stopping for a bit, he saw said people nod before he continued on "Surge you're with me, once Icarus sees him then the two of us are gonna try and get him or at the very least force him into the places we need him to go to. Elixir, you'll be down here in case somebody gets injured and Icarus can bring them to you and you along with Wind Dancer and Wallflower are our last line of defense so be ready and here are some earpieces wear them"

It didn't take long as the bell rang out the area as the training started; Icarus took to the skies as he flew around the area for signs of their new teacher as Wind Dancer and Wallflower got ready in any direction

After a while of flying, Icarus thought he saw a blur and he went in closer to take a look. It was then he saw a blur running, he widen his eyes knowing who that was as he called his teammates "guys, I got eyes on him he's heading towards the west side of the hill and he's moving fast"

That was all they needed to know as Wallflower and Wind Dancer do their job in the general direction as Wallflower use as much of her powers as possible to create pheromones and Wind Dancer sending them towards the place they are facing

Icarus still had eyes on their new teacher but he was slowly losing him as he saw him running through buildings like a ghost as he leap pass walls, climbing to rooftops without so much as a misstep and it was a few more seconds in when all of a sudden he just disappeared.

This brought a slight panic from him as he went back to where he last saw him and there was when he made his mistake as he hovers near a building that was just about close to him. It barely took a second when all of a sudden, the window near him exploded and he was tackled by the man himself which result in a two story drop right onto a car, caving it in before the last thing he saw was darkness

Getting back up, Jason creak his neck and shoulders for a bit as he look down at Icarus who was knocked out. Satisfied with his work, he went about to finish his job as he ran into a certain direction while half way to the hill was Prodigy and Surge who was trying to contact him but to no avail.

The two took this as a sign that he was taken out as Prodigy and Surge looked at each other for a bit before Prodigy motion her to go up to the roof, the Japanese teen nodded and use her powers to give a boost and she was on the roof to act as a bird's eye view

Her and Prodigy slowly traverse the area they were in hopes of finding him, Prodigy called in Wind Dancer and Wallflower to go from the south while Elixir stay put just in case. They wanted to corral him with Wallflower and Wind Dancer puts a wall from the south while they take the west where he was last scene

Surge was on the roof, carefully looking for anything out of place until she saw a blur jumping out of the window and onto the roof. Her eyes widen slightly as she shouted out to Prodigy "there he is" seeing that the two ran towards him, Surge used her powers and did a superhuman leap to the skies and every second she was falling is when she saw him running like no other she had seen before as he jump pass fences, jumping between walls to get to the roof top and roof jumping

She was barely keeping up despite using her powers as a boost while Prodigy was behind her quite a ways as he tries to call her to slow down. It was too late though as she followed him down into the alley where all of a sudden she got smack right in the face by a piece of wood, she didn't even get a chance to do anything as she saw a boot and then nothing

Prodigy was closing in on Surge's position and when he did, he saw her prone body on the ground unconscious and then he was about to call his other teammates when all of a sudden he was ambush when he trip a wire and there the roof came crashing down on him in a small avalanche

Elsewhere, Elixir stood ready as he looks around him in hopes of finding their teacher, he was sweating a little as he remember the carnage that he dealt towards the Hellions. He didn't like the Hellions aside from Dust and Wither but what he gave them was close to brutal and he was basically all alone in trying to stop him since Prodigy and Surge went silent, making him knew that he had already gotten them

Before his thoughts could go any further, he heard the sounds of footsteps running nearby and he wager a guess to which it was and so the golden skinned mutant quickly headed off towards the sound of footsteps and by sheer stroke of luck he saw his teacher running towards him

He quickly radioed it in before he tried to at the very least stall his teacher, he was in between two buildings that could only fit one person and he hoped that this would make him at least stop for a moment but that was not the case as he saw the assassin kept on running and just as soon as he was close. He leap onto a wall and using it as a springboard, he saw his new teacher flew pass him onto the opposite wall behind him as he landed and kept on running

The mutant was stunned for a bit before he took chase in trying to get him, sadly for him though it was a lost cause as every step the mutant took was five steps his teacher made and that's not counting him jumping to the roofs, walls and anything that should have stalled him and then Elixir saw his teacher dive into a window of a house whereas he had to stop a bit and cautiously get in and there was where he lost him

The golden skinned mutant widen his eyes just slightly before he saw a door opened nearby which let him knew the way he went but as soon as he went out the door the speakers sounded out the bell, indicating the end of the test

The Danger Room then powered down the simulation as the remaining team look around to see their downed comrades getting back, quickly they went to help them up until they heard someone whistling. Turning, all of them saw their new teacher with both his hands behind his back while whistling a tune and from what they could tell even after beating the Hellions and running the way he did in theirs he barely looked winded and for the most part they could have sworn that he looked as though like a gentle breeze pass by him and nothing more

Noticing their looks, the master assassin decided to humor them a little "well, I can see your catching skills are quite well done after all you came about this close in getting me" he held up his thumb and forefinger but instead of a tiny bit he put the two fingers as far away from each other as he could, doing that stung their pride a little as he gathered the two teams together

Once all of them were wide awake and okay he started to lecture them "as we can clearly see, you lots don't know much less even bother to think on how to handle situations like what you had just now and if wasn't for the fact that it's in here then your pride isn't the only thing that you would have lost"

The way he said it was straight to the point but that didn't seem to please the leader of the Hellions as he retorts "big deal, so what it's not like we'll be in this kind of situation anyways"

Hearing a snort from both teachers, the master assassin decided to elaborate "maybe, maybe not, but then again how many of those Church of Humanity has kicked your ass hmmm and how many of those times was close enough that this place would be gone"

The way he said it made some of them flinch and Hellion looked anywhere but him as Jason continued on "now listen up, this training is to help you prepare for and probably everything that the world is going to throw at you so you won't have to make a mistake out there where lives are on the line"

The two teams grimace at how he was laying it on thick but before anyone could say anything else, the voice of Professor Xavier rang out through everyone's minds "I apologize if I am interrupting anything but I would like to have Ms. Grey, Mr. Ramirez and Logan in my office please"

Hearing that, the two teachers decided to end the class there as they headed towards the office. Once they entered, they were greeted by some of other X-men like Colossus, Shadow Cat, Bishop and Psylock"

Seeing all of them gathered, the professor decided to start "now that all of us are here, Cerebro had manage to locate another mutant in Japan" seeing them listening in attention he continued on "but it seemed that she has been using her powers frequently and I fear that it might be bad"

Bishop was the first to ask "what do you mean by that Professor?"

Interlacing his fingers together, he answered him "I mean Mr. Bishop is that it seems that she is being hunted and I fear it maybe from the glimpse of vision is that the Church of Humanity somehow had a hand in it but I'm not sure so I suggest we make haste"

Seeing the urgency of the situation, everyone there quickly dismiss and headed towards the plane to their destination

(Japan)

The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark alleys of Nagasaki as a brunette Asian teen was running for her life as she tries to outrun her chasers

She could hear the bullets wheezing pass her as she knew that he attackers are gaining on her, she turn to the right but all she got was a wall blocking her path. Cursing in her language, she turns to see five of her attackers leveling their weapons at her and not even a second later they fired upon her

Normally this would kill a normal person but the teen was anything but as she created a red exoskeleton around her which took the brunt of the hail of bullets as the rounds ping off them like a rubber band to a steel wall

Knowing that their guns weren't doing any good, they step aside as two more guys came in and they had Milkor MGL Mk 1L in their hands and then they fired upon her. The explosion was big as the fires from it raged on, but what they were hoping for instead was a charging form of the red armored teen as she barrel right through them sending them flying in different directions

She was about to run off until she was tackled by something, looking up she saw a human figure but he was covered in purple armor and a blank look on his face. Seeing the new enemy she went ahead and tried to barrel right pass it but all she got in return was a laser that went past her defense and singe her slightly, making her wince a little as the robot capitalize with a right hook that sent her flying into a wall

She tried to get back to the fight but the robot was already on her with another punch, sending her through the wall and into the building. She tried to retaliate but the robot was putting her on the defense as she valiantly tries to halt it

She got a punch through but the robot only stumble before it fired its laser once again but this time it struck right in her chest which sent her flying back, her armor disappear soon after as a hole was seen on her chest which showed slight burning from the laser but despite that she was still living

She groan as she tries to stay conscious but failing as her eyes felt heavy and just as soon as she was about to close her eyes, the last thing she saw was something descending on the robot and then nothing

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done**

 **Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter ladies and gentlemen**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Sometime later 3rd person POV)

Jason along with some of the X-men were now within the safety of the Blackbird as the plane landed in a nearby forest after their successful retrieval of yet another prospective student. That wasn't the problem though as everyone there decided to extend their stay here so they could figure out what was going on here

The Japanese girl stirred slightly from her slumber making Colossus who was guarding her at the time to call out for his teammates. The moment the girl manage to regain consciousness was when she noticed her current situation, Jason saw that she was about to panic there so he went to calm her down by putting his hands up in a peaceful manner as he spoke to her in Japanese

"待って、私たちはあなたを傷つけるつもりはありません/Matte, watashitachi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen (wait, we're not going to hurt you)"

She manages to calm down a little at what he said but she was still on guard as he asked them "ここはどこ？/Koko wa doko? (Where am I?)"

Seeing that she wasn't going to be too hostile, Jason decides to say to her "今、あなたは近くの森の中に位置して私たちのジェットにしています。私たちはあなたを追いかけて、それらの人々を見たときあなたを救うために送られました/Ima, anata wa chikaku no mori no naka ni ichi shite watashitachi no jetto ni shite imasu. Watashitachi wa anata o oikakete, sorera no hitobito o mita toki anata o sukuu tame ni okura remashita (right now you're in our jet located in a nearby forest. We were sent to save you when we saw those people chasing you)"

Her eyes widen a little as she tries to get out of the bed, only to fall as she nearly scream out to them "私の両親は、私たちが戻ってそれらを保存する必要があります/Watashi no ryōshin wa, watashitachi ga modotte sorera o hozon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (my parents, we have to go back and save them)"

She tried to get up but was prevented to do so when Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and said to her "あなたが今しているように、あなたはどこにも行かれていません。あなたの両親が安全にしたいならば、我々はあなたが偶然を教えて助けることができます/Anata ga ima shite iru yō ni, anata wa dokoni mo ika rete imasen. Anata no ryōshin ga anzen ni shitainaraba, wareware wa anata ga gūzen o oshiete tasukeru koto ga dekimasu (you are not going anywhere as you are now. If you want your parents safe then we can help you just tell us what happen)"

She wanted to protest but one look into Jason's now glowing golden eyes made her swallow a lump in her throat as she imagine him a predator stalking its prey. Not wanting to wonder she quickly said to them "これらの男性が突然私たちの家の中に割り込まれ、私はそれらを保護しようとしたが、それらのロボットがどこからともなく出てきたとロボットの1が私を攻撃したときに男性が離れてそれらをドラッグしながら、私の両親は、実行するために私に言った、私はそれらを見た最後でした/Korera no dansei ga totsuzen watashitachi no uchinonaka ni warikoma re, watashi wa sorera o hogo shiyou to shitaga, sorera no robotto ga doko karatomo naku detekita to robotto no 1 ga watashi o kōgeki shita toki ni dansei ga hanarete sorera o doraggu shinagara, watashi no ryōshin wa, jikkō suru tame ni watashi ni itta, watashi wa sorera o mita saigodeshita (these men suddenly barged into our home, I tried to protect them but then those robots came out of nowhere and then my parents told me to run and the last I saw of them was when one of the robots attacked me while the men dragged them away)"

The people there could see that tears were flowing from her eyes as Kitty, Psylock and Jean went to help comfort her a little. Jason looked towards the remaining team for a bit before motioning his head for them to meet outside for a bit so he could talk to them

A while later all of them minus the girls were now outside discussing their next move after what they just heard early on, Bishop was the first to voice his thoughts "so, anyone got a plan or do we start breaking down doors until we find the right one?"

Jason shook his head a little as he said to him "We'll waste too much time doing that even with Logan's keen sense of smell, I on the other hand have a much quicker way to get some answers"

He then pointed to some of the members from the Church of Humanity that they kept alive where the assassin motions the two X-men to follow his lead. The three made their way to the tied up members of The Church of Humanity who glared defiantly at them, there were eight of them in total that they captured while the rest died in the skirmish early on

All of them did flinch as their so called belief held strong when Jason spoke to them first "私は他の女の子の両親やどこを教えて、あなた自身の利益のためにこれを言うつもりです/Watashi wa hoka no on'nanoko no ryōshin ya doko o oshiete, anata jishin no rieki no tame ni kore o iu tsumoridesu (I am going to say this for your own good, tell me where are the girl's parents or else)"

One of them spat on the ground of his feet as he said to him "またはあなたは反逆のスカム、我々はあなたが地獄で燃焼するこれらの変異恋人と一緒にあなたを知りたいと、すぐに何を教えてくれないだろう何/Matawa anata wa hangyaku no sukamu, wareware wa anata ga jigoku de nenshō suru korera no hen'i koibito to issho ni anatawoshiritai to, sugu ni nani o oshiete kurenaidarou nani (or what you traitorous scum, we will never tell you what you want to know and soon you along with those mutant lovers will burn in hell)"

The threat was barely registered by the assassin as Jason took out a cigarette and lights it for a bit as he took one puff, like lightning he drew his Colt M1911A1 and shot three of them right between the eyes. The five barely even registered what happen until they saw three of their comrades heads slump down with a blood trail from between their eyes

It was then they started to panicked as some shouted obscenities at him while others screaming for help, all in the while the assassin looked at them with his [Eagle Vision] activated, giving him a menacing look with the cold look he had

He then said to them after they lowered their voices due to overuse of their voices "気にしない、誰もが森の中で、ここであなたを聞くために行くされていないと、彼らがした場合、当社のセンサーは今、あなたは私たちと一緒にここにすべて一人でいるようにすることによって、私たちに警告しているだろう/Kinishinai, daremoga mori no naka de, koko de anata o kiku tame ni iku sa rete inai to, karera ga shita baai, tōsha no sensā wa ima, anata wa watashitachi to issho ni koko ni subete hitori de iru yō ni suru koto ni yotte, watashitachi ni keikoku shite irudarou (don't bother, no one is going to hear you out here in the forest and if they did our sensors would have alerted us by now so you are all alone here with us)"

That manage to put some fear in some of them as Jason saw two of them fidgeting while the rest were scared but not enough, he mentally smirk as he figured out the weak link in the group as he said to them "彼らは、あなたが住んでいるとそうでない場合よどこにあなたが私に教えて、あなたはより良い彼が本当にあなたのことで、非常に特別な処理を取得しますので、私が行っていたときに、最後の1生きていないよ願っています/Karera wa, anata ga sunde iruto sōdenai baai yo doko ni anata ga watashi ni oshiete, anata wa yoriyoi kare ga hontōni anata no koto de, hijō ni tokubetsuna shori o shutoku shimasunode, watashi ga okonatte ita toki ni, saigo no 1 ikite inai yo negatte imasu (You tell me where they are and you'll live and if not, then you better hope you're not the last one alive when I am done because he will get a very special treatment by yours truly)"

He saw the two now chattering their teeth like crazy as he was slowly going in for the kill as one of the more braver ones retorts back to him "あなたは雌犬の息子、あなたはあなたが、私は意志スカムこのような私たちを扱うことができると思います.../Anata wa meinu no musuko, anata wa anata ga, watashi wa ishi sukamu ko no yōna watashitachi o atsukau koto ga dekiru to omoimasu... (you son of a bitch, you think you can treat us like this you scum, I will...)" was all he could say before he and another of his comrade fell dead after Jason shot the two in cold blood

It was then he went in for the kill "今では、単に失礼だ今私はあなたの残りの部分を行う必要があり、次に何を/Ima dewa, tan'ni shitsureida ima watashi wa anata no nokori no bubun o okonau hitsuyō ga ari, tsugini nani o (now that's just rude, now then what should I do with the rest of you)"

That was it for the two scared ones as they shouted out to him "十分、十分に、私たちはちょうど私たちを殺してはいけない知っているあなたを教えてあげましょう?Jūbun, jūbun ni, watashitachi wa chōdo watashitachi o koroshite wa ikenai shitte iru anata o oshiete agemashou (enough, enough, we'll tell you what we know just don't kill us)"

The last one wanted to argue but he was shot before he could say anything as Jason blew smoke from his barrel as he gave the two a look that says 'start talking or else'

The two then told them everything they knew, from where they were hiding out and how many there were along with the fact that there were more than just the girl's parents that they captured

They said that there were about 7 other mutants that they manage to capture along with the parents. It took a tremendous amount of will power from the males there to not simply carve them up as how they were about to sacrifice them so to speak in a few hours time

After that the remaining two were put to sleep courtesy of the knockout darts that Jason had as he along with the male members of the team headed back into the Blackbird where the girls were now sitting near the sleeping girl

She looked to truly out of it which was enough for Jason to tell the rest about what they had learn and by the end of it the girls were close to just charging right into the base and kill everyone there but Jason shot that idea down as he told them that he was going to do this solo

That brought on a small argument as to why and it was then he explain to them "that's because they have sensors that alert them if we try anything and since I'm not a mutant then the machine will be worthless and even then they didn't know where the hostages are held so I'm not taking that chance if they try to kill them before we even find them so as much as I hate to say it Kitty and Logan are probably the ones that could come with since they have some sneaking skills but with the sensors on its up to me to do it"

He saw the looks some of them were giving him but they knew they had neither the choice nor time to plan anything else so they went with his idea as the group plan their attack

(Half an hour later)

It didn't take long for the assassin to locate the building that the hostages were held in; it was like any other times he done this as the place was nothing more than a warehouse with a hidden basement filled with an assortment of gears from weapons to implants

Using his [Eagle vision] he highlighted the number of enemies there, he counted at least fifteen on patrol with three on the roof top of the warehouse and seven inside with two of the seven sitting there and doing nothing which he realize that that was the control room they were in which he highlighted it in a different color as his objective

He noted that there were no signs of any other sentinels which put him on guard as he guessed that they were either switch off or they were out at the moment, none of which put him at ease as he descended from the building into a leap of faith where he somehow landed on a truck filled with wool that broke his fall

Getting out of there before anyone else notice him, he quickly headed over to the far corner of the wall before he climb over it and landed in a deadzone where no one could see him. He was wearing his master assassin uniform at the moment as he stuck to the shadows and shy away from the cameras and guards

Skillfully he manages to traverse the area using the crates and some machinery as cover until he reach where he needed to go. The door he was headed to only had one guard with no line of sight from the others and no camera as well

Taking aim, he fired his dart launcher right into the guy's neck which made him grab onto his throat until the poison kicked in and sure enough five seconds later he fell like a sack of potatoes. Quickly, he rush towards the downed man before opening the door and dragging him into a dark corner to dispose of the body

Now that he was inside he could tell that they were just starting out as half opened crates and hastily put furniture littered the area of the warehouse, he didn't bother to care for it much as he hid behind a crate as two guards pass by him as the problem he has right now is how to take the guards out without alerting the rest of them

He tried hacking into it but the mainframe was on a separate channel and was connected to the general area so this was more of a manual job. He looks around for a bit more before he sigh as he realize that he had to take all of them out, hack the mainframe and save the hostages before anyone was the wiser

"Just another day in the office I guess" he thought to himself as he got to work, he waited for a bit as two guards pass by him again before he stalked them from behind for a minute until they reach the deadzone, once there he stab the back of their necks with his hidden blades before quickly taking out his B&T APC9 custom and fired off a suppress burst of bullets right onto the guard near the railings on overwatch

He then let the weapon hang on his chest before taking out one of his Colt M1911A1 with the suppressor attached and a Karambit in the other hand while he stalked the warehouse

He saw the other two taking a cigarette break in a nearby area, unaware that they were about to meet their end as he went behind one of them and wrapped his arm around the guy's neck while firing his pistol at his comrade before snapping the guy's neck with one arm

Seeing that the ones outside the control room were down and out, he went ahead to take out the last two and take over the control room before of the guards outside realize what was happening. It didn't take long as he used what probably would be the most ridiculous trick in the book as he knocked on the door of the control room

And surprisingly enough, someone was dumb enough to unlock the door before checking who it was and the hilarious part is that the door opened inwards to the room, making it easier for him to barge in and take out the surprise guard with a well placed shot in the head before executing the last one right beneath him

Checking the room in case of any surprises, he then headed towards the control station so he could hack into the network. It barely took a minute as he was already in and then he quickly located the hostages which was easily enough in the basement below but that wasn't his concern as he notice that there were five active sentinels and they weren't in the warehouse

The assassin could feel the back of his hair standing up as he felt an ominous sign waiting to happen which proven true as his comms came to life as the voice of one panicking Jean Grey sounded through it

"Jason, you've got five sentinels incoming"

It was then the wall exploded right in front of him and from there he saw five sentinels and the guards outside with their guns in hand ready to take him out

Seeing this situation, he only had one thing to say as he held his B&T APC9 custom in hand and got ready for his fight

"Just another day in the office"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **FinalKingdomHearts: Maybe but I didn't want to waste too much of my chapters on the prologue world which is what this one is**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jason POV)

 _"You know, I wonder if this is how some superheroes feel when shit got worse before it gets even better"_ this was what I thought to myself as I quickly jumped out of the room before seconds later it exploded when a missile hit it from one of the cult members with an RPG

Next thing I knew I was already behind a metal crate that was pelted by a hail of bullets before I heard a feral roar and from there I knew that Logan and the rest were here and taking the Sentinels on

I got out from my cover as soon as I notice the cult focusing their attention towards them before I started taking pot shots at them with my B&T APC9, I manage to take five of them down before some of them wise up and some of them decided to take some of their attention to me

The sentinels were too busy with the X-men because of their programming and for the most part only my explosive tips arrows could do damage to them so I opted to take out the small fries first to get some of the heat of their backs

Firing my grappling hook, I got up to the railings to get higher ground before switching out for my Cheytac M-200 Intervention and took aim at them. The .408 Cheyenne Tactical tore through them like a hot knife through butter as the rounds not only took a big chunk of their flesh and bone but it manages to take out any poor soul that was standing whoever it was I was targeting at the time

It took a while but I manage to thin down the herd for a bit as I saw at least three sentinels left of the original five but there were still at least eight cult foot soldiers left and I sure as hell can't get them from my angle.

Using my **[Eagle Vision]** , I highlighted the last eight of the group and dismissing the Cheytac M-200 Intervention I went and did yet another long list of stupid things that no sane person would really do

But then again my new life right now is anything but sane

I ran along the railings to get some speed until I reach a point where I then jump into a leap of faith, it was then a sentinel was coincidentally right below me so I whipped out one of my M48 Tomahawk and used it to hook onto its neck. With momentum and gravity on my side, I force the sentinel to veer of course and let it slam into the ground before the momentum propelled me right into the fray of the remaining eight cult members

I threw the tomahawk right into one of them before landing on top of another, the rest were a second too late to react as with a flick of my left hand, I threw five of my throwing stars and my right hand holding H&K MP7A1 and fired it right at my side, taking out a total of four men before ending the guy I landed on with a head shot

The last two tried to blind sight me from behind but I rolled to the right to dodge the gunfire, I didn't wait for them as I was already on top of the crate and retaliate by ambushing them hard and fast. They didn't know what hit them as I came at them from above the crates and killed both of them with my hidden blades

Once done, I turn back to see a sentinel dropping face first right in front of me. I didn't even react much as I saw Shadow Cat phasing out from the sentinel before it frizzled and sparked uncontrollably and then it exploded in a shower of sparks

The chipper petite brunette had a grin on her face as she said to me "that was easy huh"

I actually face palm the moment she said that to which even Logan agrees with me as he said on comes "please tell me the runt didn't say what I heard she just said"

I couldn't find my voice to even say anything as Shadow Cat said "what?"

A second later was when I saw Colossus flying pass us and slamming to the ground with Psylock following after him, I gave Kitty the most deadpan look I could muster at the time which made her adopt a sheepish look on her face as I saw crates being lifted into the air before it was being hurled right into something

I gave her one last deadpan look before the two of us ran towards where the fighting was, it didn't take us long to reach there but when we did though I saw something I did not really expect to see especially him off all people here

Because quite frankly I never thought I would see the cyborg ninja or Grey Fox from Metal Gear Solid being here of all places, no really it really looked like him with the lone eye, orange and dark blue scheme armor though he was wielding a blood red katana in hand along with the scabbard in the other hand which suspiciously like the Murasama

He was also kicking ass and taking names like Grey Fox did as it toss Bishop and Wolverine aside like nothing before slicing all the debris thrown at him by Jean. I didn't hesitate to intercept it as I saw the cyborg charging right at her with my twin Tactical ninja swords in hand

I leap into a somersault to intercept the blade before it could even reach her, Jean saw that as an opening but she was blasted backwards when the cyborg pulled the trigger on the scabbard which gave out an explosive blast right at her. Thankfully though Shadow Cat manages to grab her and phase through the floor unharmed

I didn't have time to care much as I as on the defensive when the cyborg started to attack me, I blocked a high swing with my right sword before trying to stab it with my left but it spun to the left to dodge it as it tries to fire at me with its scabbard. It was only just barely did I manage to dodge it by leaning my head to the right but I could feel the heat coming off it as I kick it right at its side

The cyborg barely looked faze as I went for a downward slash where it lean to the side to dodge it as it retaliate with a stab, seeing that I manage to get my other sword to intercept it as steel slide against steel before I shoulder tackle it to the floor

I tried to follow it up but it kicked me off before I could deal the blow and the two of us were back up again. I could see from the corner of my eye the Colossus and the rest were getting back up but that hope was dashed when three more sentinels appeared out of nowhere along with more cult soldiers and no cops or law enforcement in sight

Goddamn it I really hate superheroes luck when it comes to sneaking missions, hell this never happens back when I was in Assassin's Creed and believe me I have done a lot of sneaking missions back then, a North Korean general could attest to that...if you could speak to the dead at least

I didn't bother much as I quickly blocked the next swing with both my swords, they did their job but the swing was enough to break both of them and I was sent flying back into a crate, denting it inwards before I rolled forward on instinct to dodge another swipe that slice the crate clean in half

Tossing my now broken swords, I took out my Bo staff and took a swipe at the cyborg but it manages to block it but what it wasn't prepared for was when I took out my Beretta 92FS custom and fired it point blank at its face

The bullet on just manages to break part of its face and there I could see small bits of wiring and electrical stuff but that didn't deter it as it kneed me in the gut, causing me to double over before it gave me a full front blast of its scabbard point blank that sent me flying again. I thank the R&D department of the Creed that they build my clothing to be so damn durable if not this would have been the end of my adventures but damn does it hurt like a bitch

I gave out a strain groan before I reacted on pure instinct to roll out of the way from being a shiskabob as the sword just barely stabs me in the head. I retaliate by taking out a sai in my right hand and stabbed it right at its head but it reacted quick enough to blocked the stab, I struggled to push it but I knew I was on the losing end as it pushes my hand back and slowly cracking the bones in it

I grunted in pain for a bit before in a burst of adrenaline let me to bend both my legs and there I manage to get the ass off me before I threw my sai at it. Sadly though it only struck its left shoulder but it could barely take more than one step before a barrage of crates fell on top of it, intent on crushing it into bits and pieces and there I breathe a sigh of relief as Jean descended from the air like an angel

Though that was much it as the cyborg ninja exploded from the metal crates with a fury sending everything into everywhere and everyone was being knocked aside or away from it. Damn this thing is stubborn as I took out my M4A1 assault rifle and let it have it, to say the least it did what it did do like in the games where it slice and dice every bullet fired at it though it was infuriating as it leapt right at me

I rolled to the side with a grunt as I felt my bruise ribs a little before I took out my Kukri blades and clash with the cyborg once more. I could see the cracks coming onto the blades as the cyborg was slowly overpowering me and there I lean to the side and force it to the side before I spun around to elbow it to its back and slice its leg, it manages to cut through it but it cost me both of my kukri blades but that didn't stop me as I stab the damn thing right in the face with my hidden blade on my right hand

I slowly pulled the blade out of its face for a bit as I gave out a small sigh of relief that the thing is finally down until I notice that it wasn't going down and before I could react to get out of the way, it opened up its chest piece to show me a big ass power core that was slowly going postal where I saw was a flash and then being blown back by a wicked explosion

I felt my back hitting something hard as my consciousness slowly faded and the last thing I saw was a wave of red with two gorgeous emerald eyes looking on at me before it all went black

(Unknown time later Jason POV)

I didn't know how long was I out nor know where I was but I did feel like a truck just slam me head on as I let out a groan while I try to open up my eyes, I manage to opened them up for a bit before I had to close them back up quickly because of the glare from the lights.

I put up my right arm to my eyes for a bit before opening them up again so I could get use to the lighting of wherever the hell I am, I blink for a few times before I could see a clear picture nd when I did though was when I notice something was wrong, why?

Well the first would be the fact that my right arm is now made of metal would be a good place to start, I quickly got up to see what seemed to be a replacement of my arm as my left slowly touch the cool surface of the appendage which oddly enough I could feel it despite that. The next thing that stood out would be the fact that a small hud appeared on my left side, shocking me as I quickly look for a reflective surface

Before I could though was when the doors to the room opened up and from there I saw Hank, Jean, and Xavier along with Logan entering the room. Jean practically tackled me onto the bed as she said the kind of stuff like you're awake, thank god and so forth.

The kind you hear when you've been out for a very long time and finding out that certain parts of you might be change which in this case is probably certain parts of my body.

Hank cough for a bit to get our attention for a bit, which made Jean got off me for a bit as he went to address to me what had happen "it's good to see that you're awake though I wish it was under a different circumstances"

I grimace as I knew that I was partially not going to like this as I said to him "don't beat around the bush doc, just give it to me"

I could see him take a deep breath for a bit before he went to answer me "if you wish, first off is probably the most notable of them all which is your right arm. The sentinel you fought apparently had a nasty surprise install in its system with you being there first hand to feel it, your right arm was completely shredded from the blast and we had to amputate the remaining ones as the wounds were slowly infected with disease by the time you manage to get here"

He took another breath in for a bit so he could judge my reaction and I don't think I could blame him as he continued on "we manage to replace it with a bionic arm made entirely of Vibranium courtesy of Wakanda from past services rendered, it has been outfitted with a few things which includes those hidden blades you were so found off along with a hacking device which I personally made. It also comes equipped with a blade that you can call out from your elbow"

Curious, I went to try it out after pushing Jean aside for a bit for safety reasons and to my surprise a blade really did pop out from my elbow.

Sweet but I need to know more as I retracted the blade back to hear more of Hank's diagnosis "yes you can play with that later, next was that your left eye had a shrapnel pierce through your retina and so we replaced that with a robotics eye that lets you have a few choice visions including night, thermal, sonar and X-ray

Really tempted to use the last one but I really don't want to on account that Jean could do weird stuff to my brain

 _"Smart choice"_

Still wonder why Scott was dumb enough to cheat on her but anyways back to listening to Hank "furthermore it has a zoom function along with being able to highlight points of interest for you along with a finger print scanner connected to S.H.I.E.L.D database, your left hand was slightly damage but not a lot so there wasn't much for surgery but we did have to place a few metal bracers so that you don't overdo them"

I could see the bracers on three of my fingers as I slowly flex them for a bit before I asked him "how long was I out?"

This time though it was Logan that answered me "you've been out for about two weeks, you were lucky bub because any later and you would have been pushing daisies"

I couldn't suppress a grimace as I wondered just how powerful was that bomb and maybe finding the asshat that design the damn thing so I could kill the SOB. Logan seemed to notice what I was thinking as he then took something out from the cupboard to show the weapon that the cyborg used

I looked at the thing in surprise before he toss it to me, I look back at him with a raised eyebrow where he said to me "hey, you kill it, you keep it"

I unsheathe the sword for a bit to show a bright crimson glow coming from the blade which made me stare at it for a few moments before I sheath it back into its scabbard. Professor Xavier notice something on my face for a bit before he said to them "well Hank, Logan, why don't we let Mr. Ramirez here rest for a bit as he just got up and let him adjust for a bit before we continue this conversation, Jean do take care of him okay"

I saw the red head nodded for a bit before the three exited the room to leave us alone for a moment. I turn to her for a bit as I said to her "what happen to the hostages?"

She gave me a smile for a bit before he answered me "their fine, we manage to save her parents but also the other captured mutants and all of them have been living here since"

I raise an eyebrow for a bit as I said to her "the parents are living here too?"

She nodded before answering me "yeah she won't budge on that though Professor Xavier didn't mind as he welcome them as helpers around the house"

"I see..."

I look to my arm for a bit while flexing my fingers which made me wondered if this was a good thing or not, it was then though I saw a Jean putting her hand onto mine which made me look into her eyes for a moment as she said to me "don't worry about the arm, you'll do just fine and we'll help you with it okay"

I couldn't help but chuckle for a bit before I said to her "maybe, though one thing's for sure. The moment I get out of here, I am so going to teach you how to handle yourself without those pesky jedi powers of yours"

I felt her playfully push me for a bit while hearing her giggle at what I just said for a bit before the two of us slowly chatted the day away, not knowing what might come in the near future

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay now for him losing the arm. Well I wanted to make it a slight more dramatic but I had to rewrite it again when my laptop shut down on me, I might try to rewrite it in the near future if I get to it though so**

 **Rate and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter people**

 **Azrael Zero: at first I wanted to go Adam Jensen on him but I thought that was a bit too much so I went a little lower, never notice that I turn him into Big Boss though until I saw your comment haha. No really, I really didn't notice I turn him into Big Boss until I saw your comment and that is the truth man**

 **Narutochi: I'll think about it**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Four months later multiverse)

Within the white plain world of the multiverse, all seemed calm and serene as the barren land betrayed nothing that would seem out of place. Until a portal opened up in a blinding light, from there three figures walked out of there

The first was our protagonist as he walked out of there with a tired look on his face; he wore his Altair's legacy outfit with his right hand wearing a glove to hide his robotic arm. The next to come out was Jean Grey as she wore her New X-Men costume, consisting of a black skin tight suit with the X-Men logo right in the middle of her chest, black boots with the letter X on both and a belt, the belt though had a different logo as it done the assassins logo on it and completing the look was a knee length black coat with yellow highlights with the back being able to pull up into a hood

It was the last one that walked out though that was really surprising, the reason for that is that the person that walked out of there can only be describe as lust incarnate because the person was a very voluptuous woman about 5'7 with green waist long hair and wearing something of every straight man's wet dream with a dark black strapless leotard with a cut out of a heart in the middle and fur rims that connect from the back to the front encircling her arms with gloves that reach pass her elbows along with a dark pink pantyhose that was decorated with bats with high heel boots, and to top it off was a headpiece which looks like bat wings, to say the least that would make anyone dropped their jaws and heads turn if only that they would notice the two giant bat like wings protruding from her back

The new person had a somewhat cheeky look on her face as she looks at her surroundings for moment before she said outloud "my, my, this is quite the place eh"

Jason facepalm for a bit there while shaking his head slightly at his new addition as he wondered just how did he even manage to snag someone like her of all people, that didn't last long as he remembered how did she manage to come along before giving out a sigh before he answered her "well don't get use to it because by the looks of it we'll be going elsewhere real soon"

The green haired woman didn't care much as she shrugged her shoulders for a moment before summoning out a swarm of bats to sit on, how she did that was still a mystery to our protagonist but he stop caring after a while as the roulette wheel slowed down to a halt and there it showed the next part of his adventure

To say the least he wasn't expecting to be going here this quick but then again all things considered he figured that that was just how it is as Jason looks on at the screen of his next world

Justice League

(Jason POV)

You know, I never figured that I would be suddenly dropped right into the DC universe this fast since I got out from the Marvel universe one world ago. I just shook my head for a moment as I figured someone out there was screwing with me somehow as I turn to my two companions and said to them "well what're you two ladies doing standing there for let's go, allons-y"

I heard the two giggle for a bit before the three of us went right into the portal for the start of our next adventure

Again the light was blinding but I got use to it quick though the two were still a rubbing their eyes for a bit to get their eyes use to the new lighting. I waited for a bit till they got their bearings for a moment as I took in our new surroundings, to say the least I didn't expect much considering that we're in a forest of some kind in the middle of somewhere

Wondered for a bit just where the hell are we but that quickly died down as I saw that the girls were good, with that I said to them "okay, now that's done let's blow this place for a bit and see if we can find a town nearby"

The two nodded for a bit as our new companion took to the skies to get a bird's eye view, she pointed out to the north of our position which I guess was where the closet town was for the moment before she landed back in front of us with her arms cross under her bust and said to us "so mind telling me what are we going to do after getting into town?"

I just gave her a shrugged for a moment before I started to walk towards the direction she pointed out earlier and said to her "who knows but then again this is the kind of stuff that you like isn't it"

I turn back slightly just so she could see my left face for bit before saying out her name

"Morrigan"

All I got in return was a cheeky grin as the succubus and Jean followed me towards our next destination and the start of another bumpy ride here

(Five weeks later 3rd person POV)

For the most part things were fairly quiet these five weeks for our group, turns out that the city they headed too was Los Angeles in California, or more specifically Hollywood of all places. A few days in was them setting up shop with IDs, a house near Beverly Hills which basically amounts to a two story mansion with a pool in the back and two Jacuzzi/bathroom the size of an apartment in the mansion along with a few surprises here and there for any unwanted guests that might popped in, curtsey of our protagonist and Morrigan though the succubus is mainly for the supernatural while his is for everything else

It was mainly fun and all with Jason having a job as a storybook writer which ironically enough was from his own adventures during his time as an assassin. Funny enough those books sell like hot cakes since this universe doesn't know about Assassin's Creed so the story went off without a hitch as he wrote about his so called past life as other Assassins from other time periods which includes one from Altair's timeline to the middle ages of Camelot, to the golden ages of a pirate, world war one and two with the last being during the cold war and during his time too

His two ladies were a little amuse at how he was using his life to make some money but the assassin just gave them a shrug, not like it was his fault that his past lives so to speak were in such interesting times and that the books were going to be that big of a top seller

So far he only wrote till the Middle Ages and now was halfway through the pirate age, Jean and Morrigan on the other hand spend their time lounging around and going shopping with his expense. Boy did he have a hard time with those clothes but other than that they barely had anything to do, Jean thought about doing some superheroing but Jason shot that down when he told them that he wasn't going to attract any attention just yet especially from a certain bat of the Justice League which the assassin found out was before the Thanagarian invasion as it was evident when he saw Hawkgirl with her helmet still on

Though he didn't mind that as the man stirred from his slumber before opening his eyes to see a sea of red and green, didn't need to be a genius to figure who it was as he saw the naked form of two of probably the most sexiest women he currently know and love. And yes people Jason had hooked up with Jean Grey, formerly Jean Grey-Summers after a real nasty divorce with her ex which involves telekinesis, a few bruises here and there, a threat of killing him and etc etc of causing both physical and mental trauma but that's for another time

He didn't want to wake them up but his publicist wanted to meet today so with a sigh he shook the two gently. It took a bit but the two then started to stir and for the most part the two didn't seem happy to be awake but he silences them with a kiss and promise for a wild night which the two reluctantly accept for now

After that was them getting ready for the day, Jason wore a coat and a white shirt along with a pair of jeans. Jean wore a modest blue blouse with a skirt that reach all the way to her knees while Morrigan wore a black tank top that just barely pass her very generous bust with a skirt that just pass her ass along with knee high boots

Breakfast was done for the most part and with that the three wet out about their day, the assassin kissed his ladies goodbye after their breakfast and started to head about to his publicist

He headed towards the garage and went to open it, the doors opened slowly as the assassin smiled for a moment there as he looked at his second pride and joy, only just under his ladies when he saw seven cars lined up neatly before him

One was a black 1976 Ford Mustang II Cobra with a golden strip in the middle form front to back and a white Nissan Skyline GTR R34 with a red hood, rims and highlights at the door and in front on the grill

The next one was a silver Lamborghini Sesto Elemento and next to that was a little more exotic as it was a BAC Mono Supercharger with it being white for the top and black for the bottom. After that was a red Koenigsegg Agera R with black highlights and next to that was a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Supersport which was unique as the whole body was gold in color

But it was the last one though that was personally his favorite as it was a black 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, he bought the thing at a junkyard after wondering around one day and when he saw it was when he had an insane idea at the time. The engine was built by him from the ground up using a few things he _*Ahem*_ acquired from certain unsavory characters that found no use for it, and with a few favors/bets that he won from Tony which allowed him to have an arc reactor powering this car with a few additions here and there which made this thing a beast on and off the road

Kitty could attest to that if her screaming when he rode it the first time was any indication

He shook his head to banish the thought as the assassin chuckle when he remembered that incident, even more so when two of the seven cars here belong to Jean and Morrigan. That was something to remember when Morrigan asked to have the 1976 Ford Mustang II Cobra but the most surprising was Jean asking for the Koenigsegg Agera R which actually stunned the assassin when the red head asked for the car

He actually pinches himself when she asked for it and even more so when she asked for the car to be tweaked likes his Dodge Charger. The car roared to life which made the assassin smile slightly before heading out to his destination

The trip took about five minutes or so as the assassin parked his car right in front of a building, the building itself was just like any other office building you see here as he walked into it. He greeted the security guard for a moment before heading up towards his publicist's office, opening the door he was greeted to a sight of one rambunctious kid running towards him which made the assassin react by scooping up the two kids into his arms

The kid giggle for a bit as Jason carried him towards the woman who was now putting down her pen to look up with a smile on her face as she saw him approaching her with her child in hand. The woman had auburn hair tied into a bun that went well with her emerald green eyes as she had a business suit on

The kid he was holding was a boy about five years old with auburn hair and freckles all over his adorable face with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with Superman's symbol on it along with a pair of shorts

The two adults chuckle for a bit as the kid kept on asking for candy from the assassin, to say the least for Jason it was interesting as he spend some time with the two with the woman and the kid. The woman was Jessica Riley, he met her went he was finding a publicist about three days after he got here and only found her by chance after saving her and her kid from a couple of gangbangers and after that was as they say history

When she knew what he wanted she was a little skeptical as she had plenty of wannabe authors wanting to make it big, sure she wasn't like some of the more big wigs here but she was doing okay for herself but when she got the first book of his story

Well she called out to her workers to publish the damn thing as quick as possible and when those books hit the shelves, sales sky rocketed by the likes she almost never seen in her career. After that the two chatted for a while and hit it off as friends while the kid named Alex affectionately called him the fun uncle which made the two have a good laugh at

The two chatted for a while discussing the stuff like the chapter for the next book and the payment and sales from the last one. The whole thing last quite a bit as the discussion ended to late in the afternoon which was when the assassin parted ways with her and her kid

Stretching for a bit, Jason then started to walk back towards his car from the nearby restaurant that he along with Jessica and her son were having lunch at. Passing by an electronic store, his eyes then widen as he saw something from the corner of his eye

He turns to see something he did not really expect as he saw none other than Gorilla Grodd on TV along with his Secret Society right in the City of Champions Stadium with the Justice League bound right behind him though apparently this time he bought a little more help this time as the assassin saw Parasite, Giganta, Sinestro, the Shade, Clayface, Killer Frost, Metallo, Killer Croc, Bizzaro, Firefly and Cheetah were all there

He shook his head a little having a slight inkling so to speak on how they were all captured but with the extra muscle there he figured that they had a slightly more easier time to do so when suddenly his phone rang

Picking it up he wasn't surprise to hear Morrigan's voice on the other end as she said to him with a slight purr in her tone "I take it that you're seeing what we're seeing right now"

He sighs for a bit knowing where this was going as he said to her "yes, yes I am. I take it you want to have your _'fun'_ with some of these chumps"

Hearing a giggle on the other hand, Jason guesses that was what she wanted. Make no mistake he love her but never in a million years would have figured that she was a semi adrenaline junkie with a hint of bloodlust, her special secretion cause by stimulation be damned

He could only shake his head a little as he asked her "I take it you manage to convince Jean to get in on this too"

It wasn't so much of a question but a statement as she answered him without any hesitation "of course, it's been so~ long since we've had any real fun so why not. Besides, it isn't like these guys could take us on so please~"

He could feel the puppy dog look even if it's just from the phone and it didn't take long for the assassin to cave in as he said to her in resignation "fine _*Sigh*_ " he could hear her whoop for joy on the other hand which made him shake his head a little as he and his ladies got ready to save the Justice League while Jason mentally prepared for the fallout for what his group were about to do to the villains

(Few minutes later the stadium)

Grodd had a look of smugness on his face as he stare right into the crowd of civilians in the stadium today as he revel in the moment waiting for the clock to strike midnight before doing something no villain has ever done just yet

Destroying the Justice League

Not only was he about to kill the world greatest heroes known to mankind but he was also making a statement that this was the end of the era of heroes. Doing this now would cement himself as the villain that took down the menace to all villains alike and that the heroes should cower in fear of him and his Secret Society

Turning back he could see all of the Justice League all bound by specially made cuffs specifically tailored for each of them while the martian was frozen in a block of ice made by Killer Frost. Truthfully he didn't want the extra muscle but he figured that having a few backups wasn't too bad of an idea especially with some of them having an axe to grind with some of them

He was about to gloat when all of a sudden he saw The Shade using his cane to create a forcefield before seconds later a pair of red laser beams struck it. The shield held for about five seconds before the whole thing shattered into pieces, but luckily for them Metallo had enough time to line up and fired a shot right at the attacker

A cry of pain was heard which made Grodd turn back to seeing someone falling right to the ground before him. Said person was a blond female with a bob cut hairstyle wearing a white leotard with a circular hole in the middle of her very generous bust along with a small red cape hanging off her right shoulder

A grin was etched across his face as the gorilla figured he could add one more to the table when he motion for Metallo to get the woman. The cyborg barely took more than five steps when a white fist from the look of things struck him dead centre in the chest and sent him flying back to the slightly startled Secret Society

Looking at where the shot came from, everyone there was surprise to see three people descending from the skies, one looking like someone belonging to a very perverted comics and two people wearing similar clothing but the female had an X in the middle of her chest and her boots while the male had more define taste to his clothing

Despite the newcomers, the gorilla didn't seemed at all fazed at them as he said "well, what do we have here, more heroes ready to meet their doom"

The male of the group cross his arms for a bit as the villain saw one of the woman went to make sure that the blond was all right but his focus now was on the man right in front of him, he could see a cocky smirk on his face as the man retorts to him "hate to burst your bubbles banana but this isn't our doom, no see this is what you would call an end to you so called Secret Society because believe me"

The villains then saw him materialize a sword from thin air before the man slowly unsheathe it to show that the blade was blood red before he said his final piece

"Some of you won't be leaving here alive"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay, why did I skip one world and onto DC so fast well...**

 **First is that I didn't want to use too many chapters on prologue worlds like this one and for DC so soon well...blame the coin**

 **So Rate and Review people**

 **Oh PS Power Girl, Yes or no**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter ladies and gentlemen, okay I might just hold out on any DC girls for now but anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Stadium)

The tension in the stadium now became real thick as Jason and his group were about to face off against the Secret Society led by Gorilla Grodd who merely narrowed his eyes the moment Jason made his declaration. All the gorilla did was narrowing his eyes as he said to the assassin "in case your feeble mind hasn't notice, we outnumber you 4 to 1, I think the odds are with us so do forgive me if I don't sound to threaten right now"

All he got was an infuriating smirk from Jason who retorts "oh and what would that be hm? A bunch of kids playing hero and villains, oh I'm shaking in my boots what you all are going to do? Start saying pew, pew and hope lasers come out of those fingers"

That got a few reactions as Killer Frost said to him "well let's see how you like it when I turn you into an ice cube" she quickly fired off a blizzard at them in hopes of turning them into ice, but what she didn't expect was for her blizzard to be countered by a scorching hot wall of flames and then being push back by said flames to the point that nearly everyone that doesn't have durability would dodge it while others took it head on

The fight was on as Morrigan made a beeline for Giganta and gave the giant a wicked uppercut before slamming both feet right at her face which sent her down to the floor with an audible thud, kicking up a lot of dirt while making a small tremor in the stadium before the succubus tackled Bizzaro into a wall

Sinestro tried to fire his ring but he was suddenly slam to the ground by an unknown force before being shot right into Firefly, slamming the two into the wall by Jean Grey before Killer Frost tried to attack her from behind which led to zero success as Jean shot forth from the ground and use her powers to send the cryokenetic flying back

Parasite leapt towards the red head in hopes off absorbing her powers but all he got was a thin string wrapped around his neck before being pulled backwards to the ground. There was Jason with a grin on his face as he tug the monofilament wire that came from his bionic hand hard, in hopes of decapitating Parasite before he had to jump backwards to avoid Metallo coming down upon him

Metallo didn't let up as he charge right at the assassin, all he got though was something else as Jason fired an EMP dart from his bionic arm that struck the robot mercenary and in turn short circuited his entire body. Grundy tried to squash him but failed as a giant white fist struck him right in the face, causing him to snap his head back on reflex before Jason jump right onto him and slap two things on both sides on his head

All he got was an ear shattering sound as the things did their work into making sure the zombie won't hear anything sometime soon. The assassin just smile as he look back to see Morrigan hovering there with Bizzaro hanging from his cape she was now holding, he leapt over a tackle by Cheetah before countering by grabbing her tail and threw her right into The Shade who was about to attack

Despite that he still had a grin on his face as he said to her "enjoying yourself my dear?" all he got in return was a smile that went with a wicked gleam in her eyes as the succubus twirl herself and Bizzaro a few times before hurling the Superman reject right towards Jason. Despite that Jason didn't even seemed faze at all as he just smile slightly before casually taking one step to the right as the Bizzaro missile slam into Killer Croc that was right behind the assassin, Jason then turn back to look at Morrigan with amusement etched on his face as the succubus also had her own as she answered him "mmm a little though I wouldn't mind a little desert after all this is over"

All the assassin did was chuckle at her antics before he started running towards her before jumping right into her with his right hand outstretch, she didn't even hesitate as Morrigan grab onto the outstretch arm before hurling Jason onto the other side of the field where Jean was as the red head fended off Gorilla Grodd and Killer Frost. These two weren't the ones he was aiming for though as the assassin hitch a ride onto Firefly who was about to attack, the villain on the other hand barely manage to register it all until two sharp pain was felt from his shoulders as Jason stab him there with his Ulak blades

Firefly couldn't do much now as he became a ride for the assassin who steered him right at the battle Jean was having, with precision and grace the assassin drove Firefly right into Grodd while he dropkick Killer Frost though he did leave a little surprise for Firefly and Grodd which exploded mere seconds later which probably took both out

He didn't look on as he leapt back and took out his CZ Scorpion Evo 3 A1 and laid down some lead right at Sinestro who puts a shield up with his ring to block the bullets. It was short live though as the yellow lantern was slam right onto the ground hard, the red skinned alien groan for a moment before being flung into the air into the waiting arms of Morrigan who hammer slam him back down to the ground hard enough to crater the ground

They didn't relish the whole thing long as Gorilla Grodd tackled Jason to the ground while Giganta tried to squash Morrigan with her hand, Jean had to fly up quickly as she dodge an attack from Killer Croc but The Shade manages to shoot her mid flight. Gorilla Grodd use his mental powers to the max the moment he tackled Jason to the ground, despite the burns all over his body he still manages to gain enough strength to hold him down and attack his mind

"I'll admit your group is interesting but even then it will fall to my Secret Society" mocked the ape as he tries to turn the assassin's brain to mush. Jason manages to power through a little but even he had to shout out in pain from the assault from the telepathic gorilla, even then he still manages to points his Scorpion and pulled the trigger

The shots struck him dead on which made Grodd pull back from his attack so he could clutch the wound he had. The gorilla went down to a knee while he clutch the bleeding wound on his side, he looks at with a glare on his face and would have a face full of lead if Bizzaro didn't land right in front of him to shield the shots

Giganta momentarily took her eyes off quashing Morrigan to see Grodd on his knees with burns on his body and a few bullet wounds on his side. That was it took as Morrigan fired a giant white aura like fist right in her face, causing her to stumble before the succubus flew up and gave the giantess a wicked roundhouse kick to the face before giving a one two combo punch that really rattled her up

Jean on the other hand was facing off against The Shade, Killer Frost and Killer Croc and it wasn't looking good for the X-men member as she dodge an attack from The Shade before using her flames to counter Killer Frost's blizzard while at the same time stopping Killer Croc in mid leap and hurling him right into The Shade

She would have been blind sighted by Parasite if it wasn't for Jason to pass by him into a slide while throwing a smoke pellet right in his face, blinding him temporary until Bizzaro barrel right into him

Jason continues his slide and duck under a clothesline from Metallo before stopping, the two turn but Jason was quicker on the draw as he took out the blood red Murasama and decapitated the robot in one swing but he didn't end it there as the Master Assassin then slice the robot vertically in half from crouch to his now decapitated neck.

The head flew for a few moments before gravity took its toll but instead of dropping to the ground, Jason decided to use the head as a football and kick the head right into The Shade while Giganta was behind him ready to squash him but she couldn't as Wonder Woman barrel right into her. It was then the three realize that the Justice League were free from their confines and ready to fight, Green Lantern and Sinestro went to duke it out against each other while Hawkgirl took on Cheetah. Wonder Woman was handling Giganta while Batman took on The Shade; Clayface apparently was frozen when he went undercover as J'onn J'onzz while the Manhunter his place lying in wait to free his comrades

The two shape shifters duke it out against each other while Parasite manage to blind sight Superman and started absorbing the Man of Steel's powers but that was short lived as Jason threw a smoke pellet right in his face. The pellet did its job in distracting Parasite as it cause him to let go, which was enough for Superman to fire his laser eyes into him to get him off, Killer Croc was sent flying after a punch from Morrigan until he was suplex by the blond who was taken out early on though that wasn't the end as Morrigan axe kick Killer Croc's face straight into the ground

The two got up and dusted themselves a little as the blond said to her "thanks for the save"

Morrigan flip her hair back for a bit before answering her "no worries, besides I'm sure the Martian over there would have save your friends"

The blond nodded in kind before taking off and taking down Bizzaro while The Flash took down Killer Frost. Jason could see that the fight was shifting back to the heroes so he motion Jean and Morrigan that they were leaving, before they could though was when Batman stood before them with his trademark glare on his face as he said to them "who are you?"

All he got was a cheeky grin from Jason as the assassin retorts "wouldn't you like to know"

Before the Dark Knight could say anything else though Morrigan teleported the three of them from the stadium, leaving Batman there standing as the fight came to a close with the heroes winning it

(With the three)

The three then reappear right back in their own home with few scratches here and there after their scuffle with the Secret Society though all of them didn't feel bad at all in the slightest, on the contrary it seemed that the battle manage to work Morrigan up quite a bit as she lean in close to the Master Assassin and purred into his ear "mmm now that is what I call fun wouldn't you say so dear"

All she got was a light chuckle from Jason as his left hand find its way to her ass before giving the succubus a tight squeeze there, making her moan in the process before he felt another pair of arms snaking its way to his neck as another voice seductively whisper in his ear "I hope you guys didn't forget about me now did you"

Turning his head slightly, Jason saw Jean having a playful look on her face but if one could see closely they would be able to tell you that this was not Jean Grey in a sense as her eyes went from an emerald green hue to a now bright orange without any pupils. Despite that the assassin just chuckle as he said to her "well is it your turn already? My time sure does fly by fast huh"

All he got was a slight giggle from her as she said to him "maybe but anyways it is my turn love and believe me, after having a workout like that my body is in need of something to 'cool' it down and I believe you have that something don't you dear"

Her hand travelled south where it grope his lower body slightly, making the assassin grin as he figured that saying no was not an option for him, even more so when Morrigan decided to join in the festivities between the three.

Despite that Morrigan still manages to ask "so, how long before big, dark and broody manages to find this place?"

All she got was a shrug from Jason as he hummed slightly in mock thought before answering her question "if I have to guess, he'll be here within the week and he'll probably come during the night since sunlight's usually kills him" he ended that with a slight joke in the end before he was dragged into the master bedroom by them and the rest is as they say history

(Three days later)

Night time looms over the household of the Master Assassin and his two loves but under the cloudy skies of the night a shadows passes by the backyard of their home. For most all would see nothing more than a blur as the figure made its way towards the backdoor of the house, it made short work of the lock on the door as it click open allowing the figure entry

The figure stalked its way pass the kitchen room with strides of both confidence and wariness of its surroundings despite the silence looming all over. The figure took a few more steps before stopping, it stood there for a moment before the figure said "impressive, I actually didn't sense you but my instinct told me that you were nearby which I wager a guess that you notice as well"

The lights to the kitchen were then switch on, showing that the figure was a woman of Asian descent with long flowing black hair that reach all the way down to her back, she wore a black coat over a red Chinese shirt along with a pair of tight fitting pants and a pair of boots

She turns around to see a half naked Jason who had a slight amuse look on his face as the Master Assassin said to her "I'll admit, I was actually counting on Batman coming here first but I never thought that you of all people would come and meet me first, I'm actually touched"

The woman was slowly analyzing him as she knew that despite his current attire he was someone you do not want let your guard down on, she notice that his body was littered with scars and his right arm was completely cybernetic which she noted that the arm probably has a lot of hidden weaponry underneath it

She knew that he was also sizing her up but that didn't mean that she was going to stay silent as she spoke "maybe but my master was curious about your appearance and he didn't want the Batman to interrogate you first before he could figure you out first so he sent me in his stead"

She saw him raise an eyebrow for a moment but the amuse smile on his face didn't budge as he said "oh? I didn't know that I put that much of a performance that warrant such attention from the League of Assassin to send the great Lady Shiva to simply talk to me"

She wasn't too surprise that he would recognize her, few don't for some reason but it seems that he wasn't one of them as she said "that maybe but might we take this conversation somewhere more comfortable"

He didn't mind that as he motion his head to follow, a while later the two assassins got comfortable in the confines of the living room. Once they were comfortable Shiva decided to start the conversation "so you know who I am but I am at an impasse as I do not have the pleasure to know yours"

He gave her a charming smile as he said to her "well, my name is what you guys found out before coming here"

He saw her raising an eyebrow as she asked "you would put your real name on an ID while purchasing such a lavish house?"

She saw him shrug for a bit as he answered her "well I don't actually see any of you guys using a fake name most of the time, I mean look at Deathstroke or even your boss for example and as for the lavish house _***Raise an eyebrow***_ what about your master, he has an entire mountain as both his base and home and your telling me about my house"

She couldn't refute the statement knowing that it was true considering her master's influence as well as others who were similar in their own way, though that was what she wasn't here for as she said to him "I guess but that is not the reason that I am here for"

His attention was on her as she continued on with what she came here for "as you may have figure it out, my master was intrigue when he saw you appear to save the Justice League so he sent me here to extend on offer to join the League of Assassins"

She heard him hum a little as she saw him contemplating her offer for a bit before asking "not to really sound like a jerk or anything but why would I join your League of Assassins anyways?"

She figured that he would ask one of those kinds of question to which she just calmly answered him "you would be part of something bigger than most would claim despite the views the public portray us as along with the ability to clean the world of corruption and to the reformation of decadent civilizations around the globe"

The Master Assassin blink for a moment there which did not go unnoticed by her, despite giving out lines like that, to her it was nothing more than just words as she learn quick that the world is not that fair enough for it to happen but that doesn't mean she didn't support it for a time, now she just live to test herself against the world and whether his choice is she didn't care much about it but she did wonder how would she fare against someone like him

She notice that he was contemplating his thoughts for a bit until he gave her an answer "sorry to say but I don't think I'll be joining your organization only because that I won't be staying here long"

She raises an eyebrow and she said "oh?"

Seeing him nod, he went on "like I said its mostly temporary anyways, I'll be here for another month or two before leaving elsewhere so I don't think becoming part of the League of Assassin is gonna cut it since I doubt anyone could just simply get up and walk out quietly right"

She nodded to what he said knowing that very few among the League of Assassins could leave without any problems with the exception in a way was the Batman as her master wanted him to take his place should the time come

She then saw the Master Assassin getting up from his seat for a moment before going back into the kitchen, only to come out a while later with two glasses and a wine bottle in one hand while the other a glass of water. She couldn't help but snort quietly knowing who that glass of water is for as she already knew that he was here for a while

Despite that she still took the glass of wine that was offered to her before the two of them took a nice sip of the wine, after that Jason casually lean back into the seat as he said outloud "you know, keep doing that and some might just sue you for stalking along with breaking and entering so why don't you come down here and have a chat like adults instead of brooding over there, your messing my feng shui here"

It didn't take long as from the shadows the Dark Knight of Gotham appeared in his usual attire that would strike fear in lesser men but to these two it meant nothing as Jason said "well you want to finally talk like good old fashion human or are you gonna brood over there till I get bored into telling you what you want"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, so hope you all like this chapter so**

 **Rate and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

 **tamagat: good point, I'll be sure to remember that in the future**

 **Another day, another chapter people so enjoy this latest chapter from yours truly**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jason POV)

In some way it is kind of funny, here I was sipping wine with the most deadly assassin of the DC-verse while jabbing the Batman of all people right in my living room while I'm half naked. It was quite the scene as I took another sip of my wine before saying "so you got a question or do you want to be hired as my brooding statue to scare off visitors?"

The aforementioned statue just glare if possible even harder as he then somehow growled out "I want some answers"

I just raise an eyebrow before giving him a cheeky answer "to what, the answer of life?"

I could literally hear his teeth grinding as he said to him "don't try and test me here"

Again I couldn't help but gave him a cheeky smirk on my face before I said to him "you do know that you were the one that broke in here right. I mean her is one thing but the fact that you brought along the Martian makes my wife a little annoyed since she would prefer to sleep in privacy, you're just lucky that she didn't turn him into a shiskabob"

I could tell that he wasn't liking it if him tensing up was any indication but I decided to throw him a bone and said "how about you call them in here before my other wife might just get up and take on your two heavy hitters just for the heck of it eh, right in the middle of this neighborhood of all places"

Didn't seem to like it from the looks of it but I didn't care much since I knew that Morrigan wasn't going to go that far but he doesn't which is good for me. I then saw him radioed them in and it didn't take long as the first in was the Flash before he stopped right next to Batman, the next to come were as followed, Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, I didn't need to look to tell that Shiva was gone the moment Flash entered the room

Despite them being here I still kept my cool while taking some more sips of my wine before saying to them "now that we're all here who wants to ask the first question?"

Not surprisingly Batman was first in a not so subtle way of saying "who are you?"

I didn't care much but annoying the Dark Knight was mildly entertaining I could see why the Joker does it, hey I love Batman but that doesn't mean that I am going to fanboy here and just give out everything at the drop of a hat, the Creed manage to drill me that much as I decided to play him for a bit "you didn't say please~"

I could see Flash struggling to chuckle at my antics but I couldn't help as I saw from the corner of my eye that Batman was about to barrel right into me if Superman didn't put an arm out to stop him. He wanted to get to me I can tell but it was way~ to fun to do this as Superman tried to reason for a bit "look, we just want to ask a few questions, you are an unknown so we're just being careful just in case since umm well"

I scoff lightly as I finish for him "killed two idiots who had nothing else better to do"

I could see him and Flash grimace slightly while Batman tighten his jaw at what I just said to them, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter seemed impassive but I attributed to that because one of them was in a war back on Mars while the other probably had some experience to kill others

I didn't care much as I shrugged my shoulders and said "Jason Ramirez, dimensional traveler assassin extraordinaire"

Superman raise an eyebrow at what I just said while Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter had a neutral look on their faces, Batman narrowed his eyes whether in suspicion or filing away info was anyone's guess as Superman ask "umm dimensional traveler assassin?"

I couldn't help but correct him lightly as a joke "extraordinaire"

He blinks lightly and said "right..."

I gave him a light grin as I said "you have a question in there boy scout?"

He coughs lightly before he said "right, so why did you come here?"

I shrug again before saying "meh, was bored thought I travel the multiverse for a bit and see what's shaking"

I could see them blinking for a bit as Martian Manhunter said outloud "you travel to other dimensions just because you were bored?"

I nodded for a moment before saying "well yeah, not like I can go back to my own world after the experiment which I might add horribly failed and some of you know just how much the government would love~ people like me hmm"

A small lie there but they didn't need to know that yet as I saw Batman narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before he said "how we know that you aren't lying to us?"

I didn't mind the accusation as I said to him cheekily "maybe you do or maybe you don't, who knows"

This time though I heard Flash snorted slightly before shutting up when the Batman turn his glare towards him, I smirk lightly while I could see Superman shaking his head knowing that I was egging him on. Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman remain neutral for now as Batman tried to intimidate me some more with his glare

I just let the glare pass by me as I said to him "keep staring and I might just ask my wives to come down here to protect me from your bold gaze"

Flash snickered slightly and I saw Superman turn his face but I could tell that he had a small smirk on his face that says it all, before the Batman could do anything else though was when a voice said outloud to them "still not done with the guest yet?"

Turning, everyone there saw Morrigan at the doorway wearing a black High-Neck Lace Teddy with sheer unlined lace, crisscross straps at low back along with scalloped keyhole front, making her enormous bust strain the fabric slightly

I could see Flash and Superman blush a little which made the two look elsewhere like a pair of gentlemen, Batman was impassive as usual but that's just him while Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter still had their neutral look on their faces though Wonder Woman raise an eyebrow at her

Morrigan strutted towards me and sat down to my right before wrapping her arms around mine and laid her head on my shoulder saying "come on~, Jean is a little antsy and so am I since we don't have our warm pillow right between us"

I had to chuckle lightly as Morrigan snuggle into my shoulder while the heroes just look on with a raise eyebrow while Flash whistle at the situation. Morrigan then took a look at them for a bit and then said "mmm so this is the famed Justice League I heard so much about"

I could see Flash shiver lightly while Batman and the rest tense slightly and I don't blame them since the tone Morrigan use was when she wanted to _'play'_ for a bit, she and Jean nearly destroyed a small village back in her world the first time I heard that tone of her voice

I decided to stop her then and there by reaching around and squeezing her ass, making her moan a little before she turn to me with a playful glare on her face as she said to me "mou~, as much as I would like to do it in public I rather not do it in front of the stiff over here"

I could literally feel the Batman's anger rising exponentially at the blatant disregard of him since some would say that he pried himself of being intimidating, other than that though the way she said it made Flash and Superman blushed scarlet red while Martian Manhunter still remain just as impassive as ever, Wonder Woman on the other hand was confuse but didn't voice out anything

Batman was about to say something but all of a sudden he froze up, unable to speak or move which made him wide eyed when another voice said outloud to them "ugh would you all please stop it, I'm getting a headache from all the negative emotions from this guy over here" There everyone minus Batman turn to see Jean wearing a black mesh gown with adjustable criss-cross shoulder straps, a deep V-neckline, sheer cups, a knotted bodice, open side panels, a low back, a long skirt, and a matching panty.

She looked a little dishelmed as she plop on my left side and snuggle on my left shoulder and mumble out "hurry up and be one so I could sleep, because hearing all the paranoid thoughts of Mr. Broody over here is getting annoying"

All Batman could do was glare at Jean from his position while the rest of the League tense up even more, Jean did care for much as she decided that sleep was more important than this so she sent a burst of her powers and then promptly knocked out the Batman in one go.

The rest of the league was about to jump in and attack but when they saw that she sleeping though made some of them sweatdrop a little, I couldn't help but sheepishly chuckle a little before I said to them "sorry about that, she doesn't like it when people disturb her beauty sleep, more so when the Martian tried to probe our thoughts and ummm shall we say that she doesn't really like it when someone does that especially during her beauty sleep"

The rest of the league were tense for a few more seconds which prompt me to sigh for a bit before I said out to them "look, how about we pick this up in the afternoon or something, its late and in case you didn't notcie my ladies are a little edgey right now so why don't we save the next round of 20 questions till then"

Each one of them minus the knockout Batman look at each other for a moment until Superman broke the tensions a little as he said to them "okay I guess, so we will pick this up tomorrow?"

That was enough for me as I nodded to them for a moment, there Superman went and carried Batman who was still out of it before saying something into his communicator and there all of them disappear in a flash of light

I look at the place where they disappeared for a few moments before I sigh to myself and then said "you know I blame you for the Morrigan"

All I got was a light giggle before the mint haired sccubus peck me on the cheek and said "oh you love it just as much as I did since all of us were cooped up here with nothing better to do"

I couldn't deny it much since it was true, a few weeks i with nothing better to do can get a little gratifying to a lot of people. It was there Jean made herself known when she started mumbling "tired, sleep, now,"

I had to chuckle a little at the way she said it before giving her a kiss to the forehead and then said to her "yes dear, let's get to bed before the big mean Batman comes back eh"

I carry her back to the bed with Morrigan foowing behind, in some way I couldn't help but mentally chuckle a little as I recap what happen just a few minutes ago. It was funny since I just drank wine and chatted with Shiva, the most dangerous assassin in the DC world like it was nothing and after that slightly roasting Batman a little and then tomorrow we're going for round 2 of the battle of wits between me and the Dark Knight"

Still it was funny to see Jean coming in freezing the Batman in place, plopping down next to me and started snuggle next to me before promptly knocking the Dark Knight out with a telepathic attack, now I was sleeping with two of my beautiful ladies as though none of it happen and some would think that I might have gone mad a little

Truth to be told they weren't wrong

I blame Deadpool after that one time team up with Wolverine and we raided a Hydra base, the horrors I saw that day is nothing compared to the time Apocolypse invaded my mind and nearly made me imploded from the inside out

Don't ask

I shook my head out of the thought for a few moments as I look to both my sides and saw both Jean and Morrigan snuggling close to me like some sort of pillow as the two slowly drifted off to the land of sleep. It was then I also felt the after effects of the whole debaticle as my eyes slowly find themselves closing before the last thing I said to myself before following them to the land of sleep

"Wonder what this world is gonna throw at me tomorrow"

Somehow I knew I was gonna regret those words tomorrow

(Tomorrow Watchtower 3rd person POV)

It was the next day at the Watchtower, the headquarters of the Justice League as the teleporters bathed inself in a phase of light and there Superman, Wonder Woman along with Jason and his two ladies appeared from there

The trip didn't diorient them much as they had some experience using Morrigan's own version of teleportation. The two just spare a passing yet intrigue glance at the Watchtower since its not everyday you get to go up to a literal tower hovering in space

Unless you're Jason who one time sneak up to S.W.O.R.D base and reak havoc just to spite Fury that one time when SHIELD tried to bully the mutants in the mansion

It was a good day for the Master Assassin as for the coup de grac he appered right in his office of the man himself, sitting in his chair, drinking his coffee and download every incriminating thing the guy has in his personal computer along with any and all back up plans for when SHIELD turn to the dark side and try to take over the world with heroes

Fury had a field day after that and nearly blew the entire Helicarrier with his temper alone

Anyways, Jason and his group were led into a room where every other memeber of the Justice League were all there waiting for them. Batman had if possible an even more moody look on his face as he tried to fire laser from his eyes to kill Jason, no one could blame him of course but Flash couldn't stop snickering even when he felt the full blast of the Bat Glare as some would call it

All of them took their seats and from there the talk started

First was his origin, that was like pulling teeth out of a T-rex as Jason modified his story for a bit to match with his time in the Marvel X-men universe and there were questions and suspicions here and there namely from Batman as Jason espicitically told them that he was not gonna let Martian Manhunter to scan his mind of any sorts

That didn't sit well with the Dark Knight as he tried many ways to get information out of the Master Assassin, despite that though Jason relish the challenge in the battle of wits as he answered with vague yet solid answers that gave out nothing incriminating about him and his two ladies

After a tedious to and back go of word between the two groups, they manage to settle onto a temporary deal so to speak until Jason decides to leave their dimension. They would stay but have to abide in their world governing law in not killing people unless absolutly necssary, the heroes didn't like it but Jason made it a point that he was train to kill to the point that it was instictual and if he can help it he won't actively kill anyone but if push comes to shove would be a different matter

After that was a small tour around the Watchtower, nothing much as the few places were only just the public places like the cafeteria, gym and the teleporter room and then there ended for the time being the trip for Jason, Morrigan and Jean

A few hours later all three of them were back in their home watching TV and enjoying thmeselves on the couch. A few more minutes in of watching a show was when the TV went static for a moment until the face of The Joker replaced the screen on the TV

The Master Assassin frown for a moment at what The Joker declared on screen and he knew what the Clown Prince of Crime was planning with the girl next to him. He was about to get up until he felt himself being push down by both Morrigan and Jean, he raise a curious eyebrow for a bit before Jean said first "you stay here, we will handle it"

The look on her face says it all as Jason had a small inkling that she read his mind for a moment before she nodded towards Morrigan who then open up a portal to Las Vegas. Jason merely stare at the portal for a moment before it disappear on itself, leaving him there alone on his couch while Jean and Morrigan possibly kill The Joker on live television if possible

He wanted to go if only to help Ace but he guess that his wife wants to have her ten pounds of flesh with Morrigan wanting whatever might be left, he had to lean his head back on the couch and sigh for a bit knowing that Jean probably might want to take her in if only so that no one would abuse her powers like that

"Man looks like I'm gonna have to break into Cadmus then and blackmail the holy crap out of them"

The Master Assassin chuckle a little knowing that his luck can take a funny turn, despite surviving whatever the Marvel world threw at him he still manages to find himself back into the fire once again sometimes even worse than before and even then he still manages to make it out alive if sometimes just barely

It was then he heard a loud shreking sound outside and a few seconds later a loud explosion was heard in his backyard, creating a small tremor in his home. The Master Assassin quickly hop f his couch and quickly headed outside to see what it was, to his surprise he saw what look like a pod from a spaceship just standing right there

(Jason POV)

"Please for the love of One Above All, please don't let this space pod be that space pod of all things, I can tell this is me tempting whatever the hell counts as a god entity here"

I had a sneaking suspicion about who is in that pod but believe me I rather be wrong about it all but considering my luck in things going wrong before going right I bet my chances that I know who is in that pod

The doors to the pod then blasted outwards, forcing me to dodge to the side lest I become paste. I tense myself for whoever was coming out of there as a figure slowly appeared from the smoke, the moment I saw the figure clearly was when I mentally facepalm and started cursing in every language I have known

I just know Morrigan is gonna have a field day with this as the figure that came out of there was none other than Starfire and by the looks of it she is the DC Comic new 52 version of her. Tall with vibrant orange skin, fiery flowing red hair, emerald green eyes and a body worth dying for especially in her purple leotard

She was disoriented with the way she was stumbling about, I knew she's not gonna understand me but I still had to say out to her though as I calmly walk toward her "hey, are you all right?"

She turns towards me and started to speak in her language "Tulac'dor hedmay jou? Wyret pl'hrg th'deo?"

I rub the bridge of my nose in irritation knowing that this is gonna be a while and was contemplating on using the Apple for a moment so I don't have go to the trouble of kissing her, though it seem that she had other ideas as my lapse of concentration made me falter when she appeared right in front of me and suddenly gave me a kiss on the lips

the whole thing lasted for a few moments before she pulled back with a small content sigh for a moment there as I said to her "the heck?"

She looks at me oddly for a moment before she said to me "that is how we learn other languages on Tamaran, is that not how it is here?"

I shake my head a little and answer her "no, not really. So mind if I ask who you are?"

"Ah yes of course friend, my name is Koriand'r"

I nodded before I introduce myself "well Koriand'r, name's Jason Ramirez pleasure to meet you. How about we head into my home for a bit because I know that you probably have one hell of a story of why you crash landed in my backyard"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding as I led her back to my house through my semi destroyed back door. Seeing her figure from behind I could tell that I really should keep my mouth shut sometimes, seeing no way out of it I just sigh and started to head back into the house

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut people, now a few things to say. Now I'm not really bashing Batman here first off so don't get any ideas about it but I thought it would be funny to do so and as for Starfire**

 **Well I thought that adding her into the mix would spice it up a little, now she isn't fully in the harem but it will be funny for her to learn about earth stuff from my group and that's that so**

 **Rate and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**HHHHHHEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO EEEEVVVVVRRRRYYYYYBBBOOOODDDYYYYYY, yes i am still alive, yes i know its been forever and I apologize for that, life's been mucking around too long and barely got anytime to write anything out but here I am back again with new chapters for you all to enjoy but first some reviews**

 **Even though its been a long time *AHEM***

 **arckane: well technically he isn't teaching them what Wolverine might not teach, I mean tracking and hunting are use by practically everyone in the service and I didn't have him teach certain stuff in regards to the Creed or anything so it's not really teaching them secret assassin stuff if you want to get technical**

 **Blazing heart frigid soul: first off yes, second definitely will as is a staple for mostly adventure type, third I'll try but no promises, *hehe* tell you what maybe that would be the first world I send him to in an accident of sorts especially with the crap the X-men go through it will be easy**

 **Anyways now that's done, onto the story**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A few minutes later Jason POV)

For some reason I could tell that whatever deity or cosmic powers that may be out there is having one sick sense of humor, that or karma catching up to me for something I probably didn't mean to do in the past. Here I am sitting on the couch with a defeated look on my face as I look on at the three people right in front of me

First was Morrigan who had a cat ate the canary grin on her face as she slowly relish the situation at hand right now, next to her was Jean who was torn between anger and resignation before deciding to just shake her head at it all. Beside her was Ace who in all her part just look on in confusion which was good for her because I'm not sure what the heck is going on here

It was just half an hour later did Morrigan and Jean came back with Ace in tow and boy was it some sight, especially when the moment they did was when Starfire walked out of the bathroom stark naked right before them. Jean manages to cover Ace's eyes for a bit while Morrigan looks at her for a bit before turning back to look at me with a coy grin on her face and I knew that I was gonna be in for it

So after a tedious talk and getting Starfire out of the room to get change was right where I was now, hoping to every deity in the universe that I get out of this unscathed. After a while Jean just gave out a tired sigh before she said to Ace "Ace, how about you go and take a rest at one of our guest room for a bit because me and my husband here need to have a little personal talk okay sweetie"

Ace seemed a little confuse about it all but nodded despite it and started to head towards the second floor to the guest room. After she was gone was when her eyes turn back to me and I could tell that I was gonna get it real bad right now, her emerald green eyes actually boring a hole into my head quiet literally since she's probably reading my mind right now

"You bet I am buster" she said to me telepathically which made me groan outloud before she said to me normally "I mean really Jason, what are the odds that an alien pod would hit our backyard of all places and said alien is a princess from another planet who was sold to slavery before escaping here?"

I cringe at the way she was saying it and for the most part I don't know why it just happen, I mean Starfire was suppose to crash land in Jump city, get hitch with the first Robin and get fucked up nearly all the time in the DC world with Raven killing the priest during her own wedding.

Note to self, if possible help Raven with her problems if I even meet her

"Oh no you don't mister, you are no way going to do that until we finish this right now" Jean said to me outloud making me groan loudly as I knew Jean does this when she's a little upset and boy you really do not want her upset, Scott can attest to that. Better not drift my thoughts too long before she decides to use her powers which I can see she is close to using

So praying to every god out there, I suck it up and said to her "Jean, look I didn't want it to happen hell I don't even know how it happens but that how it is. Besides not like you want to kick her out now do you?"

I saw her shoulders slump a little which was good for me, I think, I could tell that she wasn't gonna let Starfire all alone like that but I knew she was upset a little with all the heat we're getting here considering that I doubt she let the Joker off the hook so easily. I sigh for a bit before I got up and pull her onto my lap, she was a bit startled by it but didn't fight it much as I said to her

"Don't worry about it okay, we've dealt with stuff worse than this before and besides between me, you and Morrigan we could take on just about anyone so relax babe"

I did a little massage to calm her down even more as I could literally feel her turmoil due to the psychic connection we have. I continue it on for a few more seconds until I felt her push out of it a little with a slight relax face and said "fine but just so you know you're not off the hook yet"

I chuckle a little, god I love this woman in times like this as I lean in and kiss her on the lips for a few moments before pulling back and said "better?"

I could see her turn for a bit with a slight blush on her face as she said outloud "It's a start"

"Awe~ isn't this adorable" I sigh for a bit with a small smile on my face as I heard Morrigan coo next to us as she continued on "you two were just made for each other" I roll my eyes playfully before pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't mind as she reciprocated it with her hands roaming my body for a few moment until we heard some footsteps coming towards us

Ending it, all of us saw Kory coming towards us wearing a white T shirt that is a little tight on her chest while showing a lot of her midriff along with a pair of tight shorts that would look like it was painted on if anything else. I knew leaving her upstairs for some clothes was a bad idea and I don't even know why I told her to do it

Back to it I could see that she was fidgeting slightly which made me guess she's a little worried about what we were going to do with her. She then decides to speak first "umm I thank you for helping me friend Jason, I do hope that I did not inconvenience you with your loved ones for my presence here"

Jean was the first to answer her as she said "oh don't worry about that, this lug here is a sucker for sob story and pretty women"

I saw her tilt her head in confusion and I know what that meant as I quickly said "its an expression, don't worry about it stay as long as you like Kory and if anyone says otherwise then just tell Jean here because she'll probably roast them alive like that X-men Barbecue we had one time"

I got a playful swat to the chest by the blushing redhead who remember said moment when she was testing out the Phoenix's power and boy was that some day. I look back towards Kory who's still a little confuse but I just wave her off and look back towards Jean and Morrigan "well, why don't all you girls get to know each other a little better and I'll handle tall, dark and brooding who's about to be here in another 5-10 minutes along with the league"

The two nodded for a bit before Jean got off my lap as she and Morrigan took Starfire upstairs while lay back on the couch for a bit and wondered why I should be surprise at what's going on. I waited for another five minutes or so until I said outloud to the somewhat empty room "just get out here already Bats, I know you've been there for a while"

From the shadows, the Dark Knight of Gotham emerges like he does to his foes and the Master Assassin/Gamer couldn't help but let out a slight groan of frustration as I knew that it was gonna be a while and it did take a while, a full two hours of placating him and making sure that he doesn't go full blown paranoia on stuff like this which in hind sight would probably never worked anyway

But hey it's the thought that counts

Right?

Dragging my feet towards the bedroom, I was nearly mentally exhausted and wondered if the luck I got from the Marvel X-men universe transfers to any related to anyone from the comics because I swear to the Creator that karma is really hitting me hard mentally for some reason. If Starfire crashing here wasn't good enough for a reason then this would because the moment I open the door I could see what most men would claim as heaven on earth but to me I could tell this is going to be a headache that wasn't going away anytime soon

There on the bed was both Morrigan and Jean as usual with Morrigan wearing something that would make a blind man having a nosebleed as she wore black suki chemise with lace detail that had a high neck bold black lace set against her sensuous satin while the lace placement makes a strong statement and highlights her very generous cleavage. Jean wore a little more simpler yet still very enticing thigh high lace trim satin robe which showed her curves a whole lot more than her naked

But that wasn't the reason for the soon to be headache oh no, the start of the headache would be the third person on the bed with Morrigan's arms around her waist with the green haired succubus giving me a coy smile. Because right there is none other than Starfire herself as she wore a purple hannah floral lace chemise with delicate floral lace and sheerly seductive mesh, this underwired bra features a fashion forward high neck shape with a sexy keyhole cut-out at the cleavage. Soft mesh plunges down the torso and wraps around her hips and derrière for seamless curves

I can tell this had Morrigan written all over it in very high class cursive letters using her lipstick with a kiss at the end as I couldn't help but said outloud while rubbing my temples "dare I ask why she's here and not in the guest room like Ace?"

All I got was Morrigan giving me a cheeky smile while Jean gave out slight exasperated sigh as Morrigan said out to me "well~, our cute little alien friend here has admitted to have some trouble sleeping because of what happen to her by those slavers so I thought that we could help comfort her in her time of need, and since we can't sleep without our favorite pillow I thought why not, you wouldn't let her be all alone now with those mean nightmares now do you"

The way she look right now would have been soooo innocent if it wasn't for the tiny glint in her eyes and the fact that I knew her just enough that she would do this. I pinch the bridge of my nose and wondered just how in the name of the Creator did we fall in over with each other again

Oh yeah, the thank-god-we're-alive-foursome with the Phoenix who was separated for a moment due to some weird ass magic after saving the entire world from disaster…

Again

In some weird ass shape or form I knew that stuff like this was gonna happen but then again my life was never the same the moment my new life became a video game. Sighing, I just simply said "you know what, I'm to tired for this so go right ahead because I am gonna collapse now and I know for a fact you're gonna put Kory right on top of me so let's just get this over for now"

Like that I just plop on the bed and just like I had predicted Jean took my right side while Morrigan took the left and right on top was Kory. If I was anyone else I would be living the dream as some would say but the fact that the three of them could fling me around like a

 _"Ahem"_ Fine four of them, man I hate it when they do this sometimes

Kory looks up at me a little unsure but still manages to speak out first "I'm am sorry if this is uncomfortable friend Jason but..."

I then interrupted her for a bit "don't worry about it Kory, like Jean said I'm a really life sucker for a sob story and a pretty woman"

I heard a small scoff from my right and I gave a side glare towards a smirking red head who look as innocent as possible if you were any other guy. Again I ignore that for a moment as I focus on the exiled Tamarenean princess and told her "so like I said don't worry, and if there is anyone that says otherwise just kick their ass or tell us so we could their ass"

That earned me a confuse look from her while Jean and Morrigan smack me in the back of the head. Still kept on grinning at the woman on top of me while she still gave me a confuse look but she nodded all the same before sleeping on my chest

I can tell that this is going to be a pain in the ass but then again this is my life and after the Sentinal attack number two hundred million I knew that life will never be simple especially since I have gotten hitched to a woman with could fling me around with her mind while her body housed a very, very powerful entity that could waste the entire world, a technical succubus that feeds of adrenaline and needs to get high from either fighting or sex to actually live

I stop my train of thought right then and there and started to sleep because quite truthfully I needed the rest for the chaos that was gonna happen tomorrow as I slowly drifted off to the land of dreams

(Next Day)

"I really shouldn't have tempted fate like that, I really shouldn't" I said outloud in slight exasperation due to my current situation right now. Morning wasn't much of an issue since at most is just one more person using me as a body pillow but it is what happens after that is what men wouldn't want to wish upon their hated enemy, because right now I have two more guest so to speak and the worst part is that they have no clothing to their name

Which brings me to my current situation as I sat right in front of four changing rooms where said four women that currently lives with me are now doing the sacred art of shopping. I couldn't help but let out a groan since despite being either an alien from another planet or a slightly emotional stunted teenager the female form will forever know shopping no matter where they are

I could tell that Morrigan is having a ball especially since Jean decided to let Phoenix out for today to go along with this ride. Worst part is I know Jean is doing this to punish me and I can't do jack squat about it all, so in the end I suck it up and hold on as much as I can…which lasted for about another five seconds when Phoenix came out in a blood red low cut backless slit maxi club dress which showed her cleavage prominently and her back showed as much skin as possible to her waist and the fact that Jean isn't regaining control of her body being in a dress like that shows just how much she wants me to suffer for now

Groaning, I knew someone out there finds my life so interesting that they decided to throw as many curve balls as they possibly can. I can see the smirk she had plastered on her face and I just knew that Jean and Phoenix plan to make this as long as possible with Morrigan's help. Sad part is they were using Kory and Ace as a smokescreen to all this so I couldn't protest even if I want too even if it was futile

Phoenix then went back into the changing room before Kory came out in a purple high-neck long prom dress with cut-in shoulders that hug her curves every which way possible that would make the dead rise from the grave. I can and will admit that as a member of the hot blooded race of human males that she was just as beautiful as she was in the comics, I mean damn they really didn't do her justice as I saw her checking herself out from the mirror before she turn and asked me "does this suit me friend Jason?"

It took a lot of my thankfully phenomenal will power that I did not stutter like an idiot as I said to her with a smile on my face "don't worry about it Kory, you look amazing"

She blush lightly before going back into the changing room, I shook my head a little as I thought to myself "woah there cowboy, ease up before you bit off more than you could chew"

I couldn't help but wonder just how or why Starfire crash in my backyard or what this would bring to the Justice League universe, I mean this is the cartoon and Power Girl was never technically in it if you count Galatea and I know for a fact even if Kory would have crash here she would have been the Teen Titans cartoon counterpart and not the comic version of her and definitely not the New 52 version of her

Am I complaining

A little

Frustrated

Yes

Whining

A smidgen

Can I do anything about it

What do you think?

Next was Ace as she came out in a modest summer dress and this time I couldn't help but give out a small smile for her, I mean I kinda feel for her you know, sure she's only been in two episodes but damn it I have a sore spot for people like her. I didn't think about it much but I knew for a fact that Jean is gonna want to take her with us and probably Kory too, again I would like to reiterate to whatever almightly force is out there that I HATE you all so much right now.

Anyways I had to suffer being there for another hour or two and having no choice but to focus on the ladies in there knowing that one of them could actually read my mind. After that was simply going back to the mansion with them along with their bags did I realize that this was just the start of many many many many times that I will have to go shopping with women

Worst part is I can't deny them

Sad huh

The whole shopping trip lasted till night fall and even though we weren't in Washington at the time the news hit real quick about the Gordanians 'invading' earth. The interview happen yesterday so I know that the backstabbing will happen soon, Kory help put out any doubt that it wasn't actually the Gordanians despite her recognizing the ship itself

After that was us starting to go to sleep, well that was the plan anyway as I dressed in nothing more than my pajama pants suddenly leap into the air the moment the front doors blasted inward and two Thanagarians came right in

Right into my foot while the other had my hidden blade lodge in his throat, gotta thank Beast and Forge for this by giving me tips for the Adamatine blade as I quickly flick the blade out of the first guy throat and stab the second one under me

I jumped back as a few more burst into our home from all sides, though I could tell a few of them had some problems since the front door is the choke point so there aren't any traps there. The rest fell for most if not all of the traps we've laid all over and it was there I notice that they decided to send us a very big welcome

I couldn't help but grin as I took out my Karambit in my left hand while my right still has its hidden blade out before looking at the rest of my housemates and said to them

"Well ladies, shall we"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review everyone later**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter people WOOOOO**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ***BANGBANGBANG***

 ***BOOMBOOMBOOM***

 ***RTATATATATATATA***

 ***CRASH***

Flying through one of the glass window was one of the Thanagarian soldier sent to attack the dimensional travelling group, the fight was quick and painful for the attackers as Jason and his ladies took out the trash without an problem nor mercy

Dusting his hands the Gamer Master Assassin scoff at the downed Thanagarian soldiers as he said out "I give that an A for effort don't you think"

Morrigan merely smile coyly as she answered him "maybe but they really should have thought this out a little more, I mean we are unknowns technically aside from the princess and the teen but I would have thought that soldiers like these would know better than attacking in someones home turf"

All she got was a shrug from him before the Gamer Master Assassin said to her "well they're probably on a timer and since HawkGirl has been here for a while the only info they would have gotten would be the ones that exist here only I guess, doesn't men that it'll be easy though"

Jean nodded for a bit as she then survey their home, walls were riddled with holes, the floor cracked and the furniture destroyed, all in all it was a normal day for her ever since she manifested her powers

The red head then asked him "so what do we do now?"

Looking around the scene, Jason puts on a thoughtful look for a moment before he gave her a shrug and said "what we do best, wanton destruction to our enemies while looking good in doing so"

After hearing that, Jean couldn't help but give a sarcastic eyeroll while Morrigan simply gave a grin on her face

The other two present were simply confuse at the moment before accepting it and going with the flow

(A while later Metropolis)

The whole world as it is right now could only be summed up to on word, chaos, people were screaming and running in fear as the Thanagarian soldiers force their way onto the population. It was here that Jason traverse along the alleyways and buildings while Thanagarian soldiers patrol the entire city

He currently wore his Master Assassin uniform as he landed on the dark side of a tower, peaking out he could see ships everywhere with soldiers flying to and fro enforcing martial law. Using his [Eagle Eyes] he tried to find the prison ship that held the remaining Justice League, scanning the skies he quickly made out the golden highlights on a lone ship

Smiling, he contacted Jean _"found them, make some noise"_

Ten seconds later the entire city went to war as lighting flashed across the skies and ships exploding, the Gamer Master Assassin couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the heroes residing in Metropolis defending the city

He saw Starfire among them as she blast the soldiers with her bolts alongside Supergirl who started trashing anything in her sights. Seeing an incoming ship, Jason quickly fired his grappling hook onto its hull, he brace himself as the ship took him for a ride which coincidentally enough was the one he wanted

Getting in was mostly easy with his current outfit as Jason creep the hallways of the ship sticking close to the shadows while disabling any surveillance system set up by them. He followed a few of the guards there but most turned out to be dead ends until he saw one of the guard holding a tray of food

This was enough for Jason as he trail behind him through the corridors of the ship while simultaneously dodging any patrol along the way.

 _"Man what I wouldn't give for those spy shows and their ridiculously big air vent to be real"_ thought the Gamer Master Assassin as he silently got behind the guard just as he was about to open the door. It was a testament about his skills as a Master Assassin when he quickly taser the guard and grab both him and the tray before they could even drop

He quickly drags the body to one side and left it there along with the tray before turning to look at the jail cells there, he didn't even hesitate in breaking them out when he punched the controls using his metal arm. The controls fritz for a moment before shutting down as the Gamer Master Assassin quickly free Wonder Woman first before going for the others

Once that was done Jason couldn't help but give them a grin as he said to them "now let's blow this joint before our distraction is gone"

They didn't even need to think twice when Superman blasted a giant hole in the wall for them to break out. All of them quickly got out of there using their own means with Flash hanging off Wonder Woman while Batman and Jason got onto Green Lantern's bubble

Once they were far enough Jason took out a remote device and press the button, Batman had his eyes wide when he notice it and one second later an explosion happened right behind them. All of the Justice League took a second to look behind them but got right back into escaping as Jason called out to Jean telepathy _"Jean, its done call everyone off now before they get overwhelmed"_

It was all she needed to hear as everyone that had a hand in the distraction quickly made a beeline out of the hot zone. The Gamer Master Assassin and the heroes took a while but manage to reach towards the Wayne Manor planning their next move so to speak as Flash spoke first "okay so we got another invasion on our hands what do we do?"

Grimacing, Batman was the first to start off "now we need to figure out what the Thanagrians are planning before anything else"

It was here that Jason decides to speak up "well if it helps I manage to snag a bit of info from their servers" the Gamer Master Assassin then handed the Dark Knight a drive for him to plug into the BatComputer.

It didn't take long for the computer to show what was on the drive but aside from Jason everyone else were confuse as to what it meant. It was here the Gamer Master Assassin had to play his part and said "well hope you guys know what this means because I have no idea what this is"

All he got was a no in reply as the Justice League tried to figure out what this meant as Green Lantern said first "does it matter all we have to do is take that out and that would be the end of that"

It was here another familiar voice said out to them "it's not as easy as it looks"

Everyone there quickly turns in attention ready for an attack as they saw HawkGirl stepping out from the shadows, the Justice League minus Jason narrowed their eyes while tensing up for anything as Flash spoke out to her "what are you doing here traitor"

Jason could see her wincing ever so slightly as the former member said to them "I'm here trying to make things right by helping you all"

Wonder Woman was next as she retorts hotly to her "help? Just like how you help the people of the earth, by conquering them and enforcing their wills upon them"

Jason could feel the tension thicken as HawkGirl tried to ignore the jab as she said "whether you believe me or not is your choice but I will tell you this, if you don't stop this right now then the earth will be no more"

That was enough for them to cease hostilities for the moment which was enough for HawkGirl to explain what was going on. It took a while but once she said all what she could, the former member simply headed back before the remaining people there started to plan with the information they got

Seeing the situation Batman decides to split the group into two but Jason interjected here "how about I go with the tanks of the group"

Everyone there looks at him with a raised eyebrow as the Gamer Master Assassin spoke out "this way we have a slightly better chance in shutting down the forcefield. Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern can run distraction by plowing through the ranks and I can sneak aboard using Morrigan's teleportation spell, I doubt they have a contingency even if the Uru metal they wield is capable of harming the supernatural and this way they won't need to distract us since after all it is a time based mission we have right now"

Narrowing his eyes the Dark Knight spoke out to him "why not have her send your team right at the shield's generator and be done with it?"

All he got in return was a shrug as the Gamer Master Assassin answered him "like I said time based mission, we pop up right in the middle and they can stall us with their numbers even with our quality, aside from that is that Morrigan needs a bit of concentration if we're doing jumps to places she has absolute no knowledge off and it takes a toll out of her"

Batman scrutinize him for a moment before speaking out "if so you all might need a bit more of a distraction"

Jason didn't even hesitate as he replied to him "well, Jean manage to get practically every hero we have right now within limits where they can reach the ship in time while those without flight can play ground control, that should be a big enough distraction don't you think"

The Dark Knight hum in thought as he calculate the figures in his head before nodding and said "do it"

The grin on Jason's face was enough for so of the people there to pity the Thanagarians

(A while later)

Pandemonium, that was what could be describe as the situation before them as the Thanagarian fleet were being attacked by the combined might of heroes gathered, none of them stood a chance as Red Tornado blew some of them away while the Kryptonian family tore through the fleet like a hot knife through butter

Wonder Woman alongside Starfire and Green Lantern were not idle either as ships fell before them, on land was just as chaotic as the skies as Thanagarian soldiers were being toss aside like rag dolls by the likes of Jean, Black Lightning, Vigilante and Captain Atom as hordes upon hordes of soldiers were sent to their doom

As chaos unfolds upon the outside, it was inside was what matters as a portal opened up silently within an empty room. From there Jason emerge in his Master Assassin attire but he wasn't alone as Nightwing entered alongside him, the Gamer Master Assassin couldn't help but let out a silent groan as he hissed out "why oh why did that paranoid S.O.B have to be that pushy"

The teen next to him couldn't help but shrug and replied him "you've got me, heck I've been with him longer and wondered just how the hell didn't I leave sooner"

(Jason POV)

I slump my shoulders knowing that it wasn't going to change anything and the worst part is I actually saw this coming, I guess it could have been worse I mean at the very least I get stuck with Nightwing instead of Tim Drake if I recall in the Batman animated series, which I forgot he was actually in instead of going Teen Titans cartoon version.

Anyways the plan was for me to go solo but Bats decides to send his first boy wonder to tag along as back up, that in itself isn't all that bad as superheroes go as he was the best in stealth among the Bat Clan at this point of time anyways. The two of us quietly open the door and started to head our way towards the shield generator room, it was hard to say the least as every guard there were on alert with the full blown assault outside and were extra tense

This was slightly one of the reasons I prefer doing it alone when using distraction type tactics, no offense to Nightwing of course but during stuff like this especially with someone who was there to quote help/watch you was not helping in terms of nerves

We quickly hug the wall when another group pass by us, I have to thank Shuri and Hank if I get back to the Marvel universe because the hacking app they upgraded helped a whole bunch despite the ironically alien origins but it only manages the sensors alone, alarms will still happen but that's either we were unlucky or no choice but to go loud in the matter

We held on stealth for as long as I really like because if experience has told me anything then it will all go to the doghouse if we reach the end. Its kinda sad that I have this much experience in this since only a handful of X-men were actually geared towards stealth and even then half could barely tiptoe their way around a baby without waking it

It was a few minutes later that we manage to reach the room but sad thing was that it had four guards instead of the usual two, it wasn't going to help much against the two of us but what I saw inside was a slight cause for concern since I counted about a dozen or so guards inside. I shared a look with Nightwing and he could tell that it wasn't going to be easy but he nodded all the same as I held out my bow with an arrow already notched

I didn't even hesitate as I let it fly

(3rd person POV)

 ***BOOM***

The door flew inwards, taking out two guards and the explosion taking out the our outside while the others were stunned and that was enough for the two to leap into action. Nightwing threw a fury of disk shaped objects that explode on contact, taking out a few more Thanagarian guards whereas Jason uses his bow and arrow to take them down

It was quick and merciless as the two manages to clear the room but it wasn't enough to stop the alarm from blaring throughout the ship. They didn't have any time to waste as Jason and Nightwing at first tries to disable the controls using their hacking skills in case of a dead man switch should they try to destroy it outright

It wasn't long till the first wave of guards reach the room but they didn't get pass the doors as a chain of explosions blasted the wave away from the two hackers. Jason didn't even slow down in his hacking as he said out to the former boy wonder "well looks like we've got less time than I thought" another explosion rang out as the two type as fast as they could while Jason carried on not missing a beat "secondary is gone, we've got about another two more before they get their feathered asses in this place"

Nightwing grunted in agreement as the two kept on working on the controls, another explosion shook the ship until some were had gotten into the room by blasting through the walls. Jason reacted first by taking out his FN SCAR-H CQC Custom and started to lay waste at anything coming in through the hole

He caught a few but others manage to get in and Nightwing was also force to participate in holding off the defense force. It was here that Hro Talak came rushing in, tackling Jason into the wall with a loud thud and it was a testament through the Gamer Master Assassin's training that he manage to tilt his head to avoid the axe impaling itself into the wall

Coiling his legs, the Gamer Master Assassin kick the Thanagarian commander off him before retaliating by firing his FN SCAR-H CQC right at him. The Thanagarian soldier dives to the side into cover and Jason followed up the barrage by firing the grenade launcher right at him, the explosion occurred was enough to send Hro flying back into the other side of the room

Jason didn't have time to reload as he quickly took out his twin MAG-7M1 and peppered the oncoming wave of Thanagarian soldiers. That bought enough time for Hro to come right back at him with a swing of his axe, he quickly duck under the slash and then stab the barrel of his gun right at his gut before letting loose hot lead point blank

The blast of the gunfire sends Hro stumbling back as the commander grip his stomach while Jason hiss out a curse seeing that it just manage to wound him but not enough for his liking as the Gamer Master Assassin jumps back to avoid another swing. He was slowly being push back as the commander kept on the pressure, Nightwing on the other hand was free and would have helped him if Jason gave him a subtle yet pointed look towards the computer

The teen clench his teeth as he kept on working the computer but was suddenly tackled by a stray soldier, the former Robin manages to block the follow up with his Bo staff but his was not in a good position as he saw one more coming right at him

It was then Hro's body was sent flying right onto the soldier above him and the other cried out in pain as a blade impaled itself onto his wing, looking back Nightwing saw Jason with his arm outstretch and a grin on his face as he pulled the Boy Wonder onto his feet and the two got ready for the next wave

Well would have anyways until an emerald colored drill burst forth from the floor and there was Green Lantern as he quickly look at his surroundings before being tackled by Hro straight into another room

The two only blink at the situation for a moment until Jason had enough and said "fuck it, we tried diplomacy now we go nuke"

He took out his AA-12 and laid down as much lead as he can onto the machine, the barrage tore through the machine without mercy until the machine itself couldn't take it anymore and explodes into pieces. That brought a smile on his face as the Gamer Master sighs in relief and said "by creator that was a pain in the ass" Nightwing couldn't help but agree as the two looks back to see Green Lantern fighting against Hro

The former Robin couldn't help but ask "should we help him?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Gamer Master Assassin replied "nope, besides we've got company"

He then saw a couple more Thanagrians coming in and couldn't help biting out a curse as he got his Bo staff ready and said "well guess we won't get bored huh"

Jason merely took out his Kukris and got ready while saying "at least you can tell your kids you've been in a last stand if we ever make it out of here"

The two of them shared a look before everyone there charged at one another

(Sometime later)

" _*Whistle*_ have to say Bats you sure come prepared" said Jason as he and Batman were now walking in the newly remade Watchtower, it has been two days since the Thanagarian invasion and the subsequent leaving of Hawkgirl and now it was time to rebuild and reorganize as two of many who had taken part in defending the earth were now conversing in a way with one another

Batman didn't so much as reply the Gamer Master Assassin as the two manage to reach the conference room. It was here that the remaining league sat before them and it was here Jason was a little confuse at what was going on, Batman took a seat and Jason raise an eyebrow for a moment before taking his own seat and said "okay if this is an intervention of sort let me just say it was all his idea" while pointing at Flash who looks shock at him being thrown under the bus for no reason at all

Superman chuckle for a bit as he reassured him "don't worry this isn't an intervention or anything, we just have a few questions just before you leave"

Again that bought out another set of minor paranoia as he asked them "what's there to know because I did say that we won't be here too long and would be out of Bat's paranoid hair so why?"

He saw the slight smirk on the Man of Steel's face as he heard the jab before he replied him "we just want to know if you're bringing along Starfire and Ace and ask if you might return to this universe"

The Gamer Master Assassin raise an eyebrow at the seemingly harmless question but he still answered them "I doubt I'll not be able to bring those two if Jean and Morrigan could help it and as for returning who knows, so mind telling me what's with the question?"

That was then answered by the Flash as he said to him "what Supes is skirting around is that we want you to join the Justice League as a temporary member if you ever pop in our universe every once in a while"

Now that really through him for a loop as Jason blinks his eyes in shock as he process what was given to him for a few seconds before he replied "as much as I would love to join the league even if it is part time but I'll think I'll decline for now, I have my own world to look after anyways and who knows when I might be back anyways. Besides you've guys got plenty of us stealth types and even comes in brooding adult, rebellious teen male, awkward teen male and sassy teen girl, put me in there might screw up their dynamics"

A few openly chuckle at his jab against the Bat Clan while the man himself didn't seem to amuse as Superman then said "if you're sure about it but if you ever change your mind we still have plenty of space"

The Gamer Master Assassin got up from his seat and gave him a two finger salute and said "don't worry Supes I'm sure we'll see each other some time in the future" it was here Jason decides to excuse himself as he walked out of the room and started to head towards his home

One flash later showed the Gamer Master Assassin right in front of his home as he walked in to the sight of Jean levitating suitcases filled with stuff that the ladies of the house currently have as she had on her X-men uniform. He smile for a bit before head towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked "everything packed?"

The red head gave him a warm smile as she nodded yes while the rest of the women came down in normal clothing. Morrigan wore a shirt that barely reach pass her chest showing her midriff with a pair of shorts that reach pass her thighs, Kory wore a simple purple short sleeve shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans and lastly was Ace wearing a simple white shirt and pink skirt combo

Smiling, the Gamer Master Assassin then held his arms joyfully said to them "now there's my beautiful ladies, you guys ready to hit the road"

It was a rhetorical question at most as Morrigan giggled lightly while Starfire looked confuse, Ace was the one who voiced out first "yes we are, though I still am worried about what we might face as your explanation did not put me at ease"

Still holding onto that winning smile he cheerfully said "well sad to say kiddo its either coming with us and have probably the most exciting and dangerous adventure you would probably have in this lifetime or staying here and let the heroes in space help you"

If possible her stoic look became more pronounced as she then retorts "is it too late to ask the Justice League to help"

It was her Morrigan decides to hug her from behind as she quickly pop her bubble of hope "n~op~e once you get on this crazy train there's no getting off"

Coincidentally enough a portal opened up right in the middle of the living room, that was enough to cause Starfire and Ace to tense up slightly at the odd phenomenon happening in their home. To the rest though it was merely a normal thing as Jason said out to them "well there's our ride ladies let's go people"

Hesitantly Starfire and Ace were ushered in by Morrigan who was followed by Jean who handed the suitcases for Jason to keep in storage before entering the portal himself, all that greeted them was a giant black space of nothingness as the two new additions couldn't help but gawk slightly at the sight of it all

The remaining three couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of nothingness before Jason brough them back to attention "okay you two, now like I said my powers so to speak have a mind of their own so right now you're gonna experience the first and maybe the last of what it could throw at us"

Looking confuse the Gamer Master Assassin pointed out the giant roulette wheel that suddenly existed there without the two noticing as Jason then head towards it and spun it, Starfire an Ace looked confuse and Morrigan looked excited at what world might be next while Jason and Jean just looked bored

Eventually the wheel slowed down to a halt as the pointer showed their next destination, it was here Jason had to double check his eyes for a moment and then he let out a small curse "well shit, guess my luck isn't working because I don't know this place at all"

He got a smack by Jean for cursing but he couldn't care less as he kept on staring at the name of the world they were going to next

 **[READY PLAYER ONE]**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay you might have some questions about this one but I will explain it in the next chapter so**

 **Rate and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I know you guys have some questions in regards to this, well this is because originally it was suppose to be another world but...I somewhat got stuck in a chapter so I had to rehash the whole thing, why this one though when it just recently came out, I blame my hands for this one because I just let it free and they have a real mind of their own and just write whats there so yeah**

 **Anyways enjoy**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(1st person POV)

The OASIS

A digitalize world of infinite possibilities, created by James Halliday as a means for everyone to enjoy the experience of being in a world where everything is possible with the only limits being your own imagination. Everyone comes here for all the things they could do and stay for all the people they want to be, many would call this a digital paradise as people can go to unbelievable places to do unbelievable things such as hang gliding through a typhoon, surfing a 50 foot wave in Hawaii, party in the most extravagant clubs made and gambling on a casino the size of a planet

James Halliday was a God in this world, he saw what the world was going to become so he made OASIS as a means for it all. Like all life, James Halliday perished one day in the year 2040 but what he left behind was something no one would or ever will forget

It was here that he created three keys, hidden within the OASIS that when gathered will unlock an Easter Egg that would allow anyone total control of the OASIS along with half a trillion dollars. Five years have passed since then yet no one had manage to obtain a single one and after that only a few hardcore types kept on the challenge

Like me for example, my name is Parzival and I am one of many who still wants to find the Easter Egg in the OASIS. My avatar is a little more on the normal side with pale skin and snow white hair alongside blue markings all over my body, I wore a simple shirt, pants and jacket combo with the back of my jacket having a picture of a sword. I don't have a clan to call my own but that doesn't mean I don't have any friends as I opened up my screen and said "locate Aech"

(3rd person POV)

The computerize voice spoke out "locating Aech, sector 12 Planet Doom"

Planet Doom, a war torn world that holds the most brutal of all competitions where its survival of the fittest as players pit against one another to get to the top. It is here that a tall bald male was having the time of his life as he fired his MA5B assault rifle against any and every player he could see, he heard a ring and automatically answered it "yo Z what's up"

The male was tall with broad shoulders but instead of flesh the male was made of metal as his midsection had nothing but small pillars connecting the top and bottom part of his body together, this also allowed him to stretch so to speak to avoid almost any attacks possible

Parzival then said to him "hey Aech, what's happening"

The tall male didn't even miss a beat as he killed another player while answering him "just racking up my kills buddy" he then discards his assault rifle before picking up an EM-1 Railgun and started sniping

Parzival whistle for a bit as he then asked "is it an artifact hunt?"

Killing a Duke Nukem avatar the robotic male then said "yeah Grigarious 120"

"Woah a glove that allows you to turn into any giant robot for two minutes, now that's rad" replied an impress Parzival but the robotic male wasn't done yet "yeah but that's not all, this time we've got double artifacts"

"Wait seriously?" asked Parzival

Dodging an attack, Aech retaliates as he kept on talking "yeah and this one is even better, its a Familiar Summoning"

"Holy shit man, you mean the one where you can summon one familiar depending how much coin you put into it and it will stay with you until the user or the familiar Zeros out"

"Yep, though I don't think I'm gonna go for it because badass familiar or not I don't have that much coin to go through" using sniping mode, Aech then starts to snipe enemies near a red samurai and a yellow ninja

Parzival sees the two through a camera before he said out "is that Daito and Sho?"

The robotic man just smirk as he answered him "yep"

Aech then starts to hustle up the pyramid holding the two prizes, it was here Parzival says to him "oh hey man don't forget the race starts in ten minutes"

Rolling his eyes, Aech manages to get closer to Daito and Sho as he covers them with his rifle while answering him "yes mom, give me a sec"

Daito and Sho showed their prowess by double teaming any enemy that stood in their way, the two were near unstoppable as Sho stabbed a Jason avatar from behind before Daito followed it up with a decapitation. Daito spun around to block a downward slash where Sho had enough time to leap over the red samurai and stab the attacker with both his blades

Once that was done, the two thank Aech in their own way and all three started to head towards the top. Aech then kept on talking "okay Z I'll be there in about fiv…" that was as far as he got when an entire line of players before them exploded into coins and items, the explosion blinded them for a moment before the three went to cover

Parzival concerned quickly asked "what was that?"

Aech looks around alongside Daito and Sho as the robotic man quickly answered "I don't know, looked like it came out of nowhere"

It was confusing for the three as another wave of players were taken out by ordinance fire, it was here that the three got their answer as one Jiralhanae avatar shouted out while pointing in the distance "ITS SIGMA 6 ASSASSIN"

Aech quickly turns to where he was pointing and quickly uses his enhanced zoom on the place, what he saw made him swear "shit" while the samurai and ninja looks at each other in concern. Parzival had heard the Jiralhanae shouted out the name as he then quickly said out to his friend "bail out now, you know you can't take him on, bail out now Aech"

Aech shushed his friend as he quickly saw the attacking avatar using jump jets to get an aerial advantage before unloading a horde of missiles right into the chaos. Seeing what it was the robotic man curse "shit, he's got the Starship Troopers Power suit with double shoulder mounted missile pod launchers"

And sure enough Aech saw him literally dancing across the battlefield as the avatar wore the Power suit but it was pure white in color with golden highlights while on the top of his helmet was a picture of an eagle draw in gold with its talons out ready to strike, it was here that Aech saw that he ran out of ammo for the pods but that didn't deter the attacker as he quickly fired those pods in two directions

From there the pods split into two before crash landing in four different areas, it was when the pods split showing a glowing core did Aech quickly stop looking and quickly shouted out "HIT THE DECK!"

The ninja and samurai didn't even hesitate as a second later the four areas lit up the entire earth, taking out any avatars nearby as the explosion rocked and shook everyone there. Once the explosion stopped was when Aech said to Parzival "look Z, love to talk but we're gonna need to survive this and get one of the prize at least so I'm gonna have to cut you off"

He quickly terminated his chat before barking out to Daito and Sho "let's move now while he's still far out with who knows how many players that haven't Zeroed out yet between us and him"

The two looked unsure but they still went ahead either way as they were close to the prize

Right down below was the white attacker as he waved a path of destruction for every step he took as two white colored blades emerged from his arms and went to work on anyone in its sight. Blocking a chainsaw from a Mark 2 Lancer Assault rifle, he stab the orc avatar right in the knee before slicing it cleanly

The avatar fell to one knee bleeding coins before the blade found its way to his head as it pierce it from below. The attacker quickly yank the blade downwards which slice coins and items from the avatar before finding its way slashing right another player trying to blindsight him, the coins automatically went to the attacker as he quickly flick his foot to grab the Lancer Assault rifle and went to work firing while moving

Going low he slid down with the chainsaw activated and slice a Bruno avatar before Zeroing the player with a head shot, spinning around he block a slash from an Akali player before hitting her with the butt of the rifle and then unloading a burst of lead right at her.

Tossing away the now empty rifle the attacker quickly duck under a swing before retaliating by spinning around with his blades out and gave his attacker multiple slashes before Zeroing out. Standing, he quickly took out a M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle and fired it, the attack clear a straight path towards the steps of the pyramid

He took out a small model toy bike and then started running for a few seconds before throwing the toy. On command the toy digitalize itself and grew into the Fernir motorcycle from Advent Children, the attacker didn't even hesitate to get on the bike mid run and gun it towards the pyramid

Of course the other players weren't gonna let this slide, especially with two powerful artifacts on the line but it was mostly a futile effort as the attacking player fired out micro missiles from his bike and those that stood in his way were blasted aside.

Seeing this was his chance, the attacking player press a button on his bike and then it went into high gear as the bike blasted its way towards the pyramid. The moment that the steps came into view he launched his bike right on top of it before plowing right up, few players were unlucky enough to get swat aside by the speeding bike

Nearing to the top the attacker then in one swift move jumps off the bike and dismiss it before somersaulting onto the top of the pyramid, landing with a scratch where coincidentally enough right in front Aech, Daito and Sho who reach the top at the same time he did

The attacker didn't even hesitate to unsheathe his two blades as he stare at the group of three. The three of them tense slightly but he then quickly turns around and slash at an attacking player while blocking a spear trying to stab from another. Flicking the spear aside he stabs the player in the face before turning towards the three, all three swallow hard before the attacker took the Familiar Summoning and kept it with him

He then looks at the glove for a moment before dismissing it, he then sees a horde of players charging right at him before unsheathing his blades and leap right into the horde, the three there looked a little stunned for a moment before Daito quickly shook out of it and quickly nab the glove. He turns and said out to them "got it, now lets get out of here while they're still distracted by him"

The two snap out of their funk and nodded before heading down using another way, preferably one that didn't guarantee them Zeroing out

(Parzival POV)

I was a little worried about Aech, don't get me wrong he is really good and tough in a fight and Planet Doom was mostly his bread and butter but Sigma 6 were another group of monsters together. They appeared around three weeks ago but they made a name just as fast within that time frame against almost any competition, to them Planet Doom was practically made just for them and for them only

He was partially glad that they weren't interested in the Easter Egg because then they might still be alive long enough to get the keys

I shook my head knowing that my buddy would made it out all right as I quickly headed into a portal, the portal took me to a race track with New York right into the horizon which was a sight to see as I headed towards the front of the starting line

I grin as I saw Aech there relaxing as though he didn't went through a near death experience, we bro hug as I said to him "thought you Zero out on me there man"

He chuckled and retorts "if I did who's gonna watch your ass"

I couldn't fight the smile off my face as I said to him "so how was it, seeing the Assassin up close like that"

The robotic man shook his head slightly and said to him "damn near wet myself when I saw him right in front of me, Daito and Sho were right he was a monster in battle. Heck he modified his launchers to self destruct after impact and he uses the Omni-blade with the suit, which is freaking genius I mean its technically hardlight so to speak and doesn't have any physical parts aside from the Omni-tool so its the best hidden weapon anyone could have and don't get me started on the Fernir motorcycle because that was freaking insane speeds he's got packed in there"

Parzival couldn't help but shake his head and was about to call out his ride before the race starts

(Elsewhere)

Appearing from a portal, the white armored warrior walked confidently with stride as he heads towards his destination. The area around him was what one would see in vacation hot spots as people all over were in their swimwear and the likes, merely enjoying the sandy beaches while the person slowly reach his destination

It was a big three story house with the very top part of the house being a large swimming pool for anyone to enjoy. He opens the door of the house and the first to greet him was a smiling Morrigan Aensland wearing a very sexy Mercy Witch costume as she gave a twirl and said to him "how do I look"

The man pulls back his helmet to show a grinning Jason Ramirez as he went up and hug her close and said "good enough to eat"

The succubus giggle for a moment and then asked "I take it that your artifact hunt was successful"

He grin as he held out the artifact for her to see, it was a simple circle with words written all over the circle with the centre being blank

Giving him a peck on the lips, she then said "planning on summoning it now or wait for the rest"

He hums for a moment before answering her "I think I can wait, not like we're going anywhere anytime soon and by the look of things I think business is about to really pick up"

She nodded for a moment until she gave him a saucy look and said "well then how about a little fun in the bedroom"

His grin was all she needed to know as the two took it to the bedroom

(Sometime later)

Sighing, Parzival looks downcasted as he recalls the event in the past hour, he and Aech participated in the race and from there he met Art3mis the Sixer hunter but all of them failed to get pass King Kong who was the final obstacle in their path. After that was him trying and failing to woo her and it was there she called him out for being a coward and not taking the risk

He was now alone sitting on a bench as he wondered about what she said until someone else took a seat next to him. He looks to see a player sitting right next to him, the player's avatar was that of a simple caucasian red head with slightly spiked hair and brown eyes while his attire was that of a white shirt with a simple pair of jeans

He looked at the sky casually for a moment before the new player asked him "so what's got you so down in the dumps?"

Shaking out of his stupor, Parzival then answered him "nothing you would like to hear"

He heard him chuckle for a moment as he said to him "well I wouldn't be so sure about that, I'm told that I'm a good listener"

For some reason Parzival then started recounting his past hour to the player next to him and when he was done he could see the player looking at him with a raised eyebrow as he said to him "can't say that the girl was 100% wrong but she isn't right either but the real problem that you can't get pass the first challenge is because of one thing"

Parzival looks wide eyed at the avatar before him as he then dropped the bomb on him "it's because you all still treat James Halliday as a perfect God instead of the man he truly is"

Parzival blinks for a moment as he quickly stammers a retort "I mean…he's James Halliday, the man that, that, that build the OASIS and, and"

The avatar raises his hand at him, indicating for him to stop for a moment until he said to him "I won't deny that this is a one of a kind world but I'll tell you this kid, the reason you can't move forward is because you haven't taken a step back and really see things from a different perspective. You keep moving forward all the time before you even really know where you're going to so take my advice kid, stop going forward and start walking backwards and maybe you'll find the answer you need"

He then got up from his seat and walk away from him, Parzival could only look at his retreating back for a moment before he finally realize that he never knew the guy's name but that was overshadowed after recalling what he and Art3mis said and then quickly rushed towards the Halliday Archives

Unbeknownst to him he did not see the grin on the red head's face as he disappear into the crowd of players

(Next day)

Parzival sat in his Back to the Future Delorean, hands at the ready as he looks on in determination at the race track. Pulling up beside him was a pink sinned female avatar with a pixelate birthmark on her right eye as she looks at him from her Shotaro Kaneda's Bike from Akira and said "well you've made, try not to lose your shit"

She then sees the look he has and she quickly knew that he figured out something as she said "you figured out something didn't you, come on Parzival tell me"

She would have press for more but the race quickly started and she like the rest of the racers put it to the metal. She then saw Parzival not moving an inch from his starting point and would have turn back but instead she went on ahead without him, Parzival on the other hand just looks on at the track as he replayed everything he recalled yesterday

He was snap out of it when someone knocks on his door, he turns to see the same avatar from yesterday as he looks at him with a smile on his face before saying to him "looks like you've figure it out mate, took a while so I'll give you another tip. Try and be faster next time"

Before he could utter a reply the man threw his own ride down the track but instead having it face the wall behind them. Parzival widen his eyes as he saw the Fernir motorcycle before quickly looking at the man who changed his attire, this time he nearly wet himself as he saw the iconic Ezio Assassin's Creed costume and he quickly figured out who the player was as the avatar got on his ride and looks at him and said "see ya at the finish line, kid"

It was then he gunned his bike straight into the wall and before his very eyes the road dropped down, allowing him to enter it harmlessly and before he knew it he was fumbling to catch up but it was a few seconds too late as Parzival didn't reach him in time and it was there he knew that time's were changing and the hunt for the Easter Egg was really on

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, now first off he won't buy everything there willy nilly but he will get some stuff that will be useful in the long run, second is that i might add a bit more than what the movies have like the three things he has, I'll let you guys figure that one out so**

 **Rate and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Magatsu Calamity Izanagi: yes it would but i'm playing it more like what the character has or don't have kind of feel to it, like with my Devil May Cry version has him being all god like and stuff while this is more sightly human...until he gets upgarded anyways**

 **Here we are people the next chapter sorry for the wait got a bit excited some time ago which made me on a writing spree with other stories**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jason POV)

"I have to admit, its kinda fun everytime with the whole secret identity stuff, I mean sure its not my first rodeo doing this but it damn if it isn't fun seeing the look on their faces" I said outloud to Jean as we walked along the main roads, I went in my civilian attire since no one aside from the kid has ever saw it.

Jean couldn't help but shake her head as she walked alongside me, today she decided to go a little native so to speak as she was dolled up as a LOL character and for the most part out of everyone this was I did not really expect from her.

Because she currently wore what could be what amounts to a freaking classic mafia costume and if that wasn't enough to let you know which one it was then you have got to get your eyes check, her hair which was a deep dark flaming red was now positively damn near glowing as she had the mafia hat on fit to a Tee

Her clothing was a very sexy purple form fitting business suit with the top open just enough to show her cleavage alongside the purple heart shape choker around her neck, the length of her skirt reach about mid-thighs, showing off her legs tremendously as she had on garter belts and knee high stockings

All and all this was probably the semi-closets thing that any normal person would have to being near Miss Fortune because hot damn did I hit the jackpot with Jean.

She wouldn't be caught dressing like that out in public save maybe certain days but always in private, well private as it gets with the Phoenix and Morrigan anyways. So now here we were walking around casually without a care in the world as Jean then said to me with a raised eyebrow "maybe so, but you do realize that those IOI people are gonna come gunning for the kid since they couldn't get to you right?"

I waved her off and replied "meh I'm sure the kid can handle it, mostly anyways not like he's gonna have a hard time figuring out the clues now isn't he"

We walked right under the scoreboard which showed the names of those that passed the first round and I couldn't help but shake my head seeing Prazival's name at second place. I shook my head before saying "then again considering he's nothing more than a kid with how he acts I'm surprise he can keep quite, or in his pants if the way I saw him looking at pinky is any indication"

Jean had to let out a sigh after seeing how Parzival acts from I was describing, she couldn't fault him too much as he was still a kid and then she asks him "and are you sure you don't want to collect all three keys?"

I shook my head before looking towards one side and answered her "not really, sure might be fun but its too much trouble at best and between the six of us we've made quite a bit of coin wouldn't you say"

The red head nodded as I kept on staring at the screen

[Quest]

1) Build a clan and gain 100% reputation [Cleared]

2) Collect two of the keys to Halliday's Easter Egg [1/2]

3) Help Parzival obtain the third key [Pending]

4) Prevent IOI from obtaining the Easter Egg [Pending]

[Reward: ?]

I couldn't help but shake my head wondering what the heck the reward was but I sure as hope that it was damn worth the crap of staying here for nearly a month and dealing with most of these chumps. To be honest it was fun and all but in true honesty I kinda miss the real life and death challenges, and by that I man real challenges with an actual world on the line, lasers flying everywhere, terror across the universe with the earth always at the centre of it all and…

I stop for a moment in the road which made Jean look back at me as I said outloud "crap I've become an adrenaline junkie"

Jean looks at me funny for a moment as another voice called out to us "well considering what we face right now on a daily basis I would have been shock if you didn't become one"

Floating down from the skies was Phoenix and for some reason I couldn't help but shake my head as she wore a black version of Power Girl's leotard, boob window and all, she gave me a grin and I just sigh and answered her "yeah I can't blame you there"

Still holding her grin she then showed us something "look what I found here"

We look on at the screen as it shows a picture of an opened treasure chest with all kinds of gold and jewellery inside of it. I look at her with a raise eyebrow and said "another treasure hunt?"

She nodded and then replied "yep, found it dealing with the third riddle of the clue, was annoying since the Rusted Pearl Clan was right on my heels so I zeroed them out"

I could see Jean shaking her head at her so called twin's antics, to be honest I still don't know how or why did the Phoenix manage to split from her since all I got was a notice from the Gamer that it was gonna last until we've finish this world. Phoenix on the other hand didn't mind the freedom as she did what she wanted in this world, within limits anyways but she loves travelling through the places here even more so when there's prizes involved

Still another Treasure Chest reward is real good considering the last one I won was one probably describe as the holy grail of Sc-Fi weaponry. So with that in mind me and Jean nodded as we followed Phoenix to wherever the chest is

(A while later)

Huh, never thought that the treasure would be in this world of all places, I mean this is supposedly a vacation spot more than anything else but I guess that's what made it genius too. Sunny Day Planet was what it was, a full on planet with the greatest hotspots for any kind of fun, well fun in the extreme sense since I doubt anyone not in my group would be crazy enough to ski down the real Great Pyramid of Egypt

And that's where we are now within the catacombs of one of the pyramids, it wasn't the biggest there since it was mainly for the beginners as me, Jean and Phoenix walked cautiously in there. I wore my custom Starship Trooper power suit with sensors going full blast scanning the area, Jean and Phoenix decided to have a little laugh at my expense as both of them wore the Rayne's costume from BloodRayne with the swords and all

I shook my head a little despite the fact that both of them were just slightly above average in using those swords, don't get me wrong they can hold their own using those blades without powers but against someone like Deadshot might be pushing it unless they go full all out with their powers.

I got my modified FN P90 Custom out retrofitted it to fire inferno rounds that would burn anything in contact along with its own radar system from Aliens, it was hard to get the systems up and running but through the magic of imagination and a butt load of whatever weird tools I can find here I've manage to pimp out most of my gear

We were walking in here for a while and I can already tell this is going to be a pain in the ass, it was here I use my [Eagle Eyes] to get a quick peak so we wouldn't fall for any traps. We were slow but not really in that big of a rush as I said out to them "so how's having a body of your own hon?"

Phoenix turns back to me with a joyful smile on her face as she replied "well for one is that I don't have to do time share with miss straight lace over there and sure it might not last long but I'll be damn if I don't make the most out of it, not only that but I'm sure me and Morrigan can help give you a full on red head foursome once we get to Kory"

I gave her a playful chop and said to her "no corrupting Kory unless she and I decides to go steady"

She gives me a playful pout in return as she retorts "but she's so~ innocent, how could I resist, Morrigan has already got her mittens right into her and it won't be long so be warned dear because we might have another dear sister soon"

I rolled my eyes at her antics until I heard shouting and screaming on my sensors, I stopped which made the two red heads in turn follow as I saw someone running right at us. It wasn't long before someone came into view before tripping on himself, he manage to look right at us before screaming out "GET OUT MAN, GET OUT OF HERE MAN THAT TREASURE ISN'T WORTH ZEROING OUT MY GEAR"

I retract my helmet to look at the retreating figure with a raise eyebrow before turning back to where he came from and seconds later a tell tale screeching echoed throughout the hallways. I merely look on before equipping back my helmet and said "well this ought to be good"

(Elsewhere 3rd person POV)

"Mmmmm I have to admit this place isn't so bad at all" said a relaxed Morrigan Aensland as she strutted along the club planet known as The Distracted Globe. She was in disguised right now but what she looked now was no less sexy than usual, her disguised was that of Freya from Dungeon with silver colored waist long hair and purple colored eyes. Her clothing was a pure white skin tight near see through strapless dress with a plunging deep V neck line that reach her navel with the back exposed down to her waist

She also had on a elbow long gloves and thigh high socks that cemented her look of being the sexiest in the club at the moment. Not to say her partner isn't just as noticeable as Starfire walked alongside her, the orange skinned women had her hair done in a bun with two jewellery encrusted sticks holding it in place while she had on a purple colored knee length qipao with a big enough boob window to show her assets off and both sides had bold slits to show of her legs that were clad in black pantyhose

They were definitely noticeable among the people who have tried and failed numerous times from both sexes, Kory was while a little overwhelmed still manage to blend right in with the succubus as the two enjoyed the club

The red head had to ask "is this all right friend Morrigan, it is quite loud in here"

Morrigan moving to the beat simply replied to her "don't worry about it Kory my dear, Ace is back home sleeping, Jason and the twins are having a little bonding time with each other so lets have fun okay"

The red head hum for a moment before she shrug and slowly enjoyed herself with a drink, she looks around for a moment at the sights around here as she said outloud "I would never imagine that I would travel through different dimensions"

Giving out a sly grin, Morrigan cozy up towards the Tamaranian and hugs her from behind and slowly rub her arms. That caused the red head to shiver as she manage to stammer out "Morrigan?"

The succubus's grin went a hint wider as she said "shhh, go with the flow dear I know you've been holding it back for a while" she gently blew into her ear before leaving a trail of small kisses down her neck

Kory didn't seem to mind it too much as she gave no resistance but she did manage to speak up "ah Morrigan, please"

Stopping, the now silver haired succubus then puts her chin on her shoulder and says to her "you know that he won't resist if you asked you know"

Kory turns a little with a blush on her face as she mumbled out "I am not sure about this friend Morrigan, I fear that it might not work out"

Giving her a smile Morrigan then retorts lightly "well then better you try it now before you regret it later, that way if it doesn't work out then you would know"

Starfire looks at her for a moment with a now more permanent blush before nodding meekly, that in turn made Morrigan smile as she kiss her forehead and started to pull her towards one of the drop. She said to her "well, now that we've had our drinks, you've made your resolve now its time to dance an celebrate hon"

The Tamarenian nodded with a smile on her face as the two headed for the drop, the drop is what it says it was a giant hole in the ground that seemed almost endless but having no gravity at all to allow dancers to dance in zero gravity. The two jumped in and started dancing the time away, they were having fun as Morrigan twirl her body around with Kory before the the Tamaranian turns around and started laughing with the succubus as they sway to the music

Though it wasn't meant to last when suddenly the club exploded inwards as IOI troops invaded The Distracted Globe. The soldiers started firing right at a nearby drop dance area and it was here an annoyed looked cross Morrigan's face, a few tried to take a few potshots at the two but a forcefield prevented that from happening.

The two leap into action as they blasted every single IOI in the club, they came by the horde but against the two they stood no chance as an IOI got zeroed out by a blast before another got stabbed by a purple colored blade made by Morrigan. Seeing the situation she couldn't help but quip out "damn it I hope Jason is having a hard time as we do because I'll be mad if he doesn't"

(With Jason)

"Goddamn why do I hope Morrigan has a harder time than we do" he voice outloud through the gunfire of his FN P90 as he took out another creature, the creature has a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated domed head, with nearly invisible eyes near the mouth, and a toothed maw hiding a proboscis-like inner mouth

The Gamer Master Assassin had to grumbled out as his shoulder mounted chain gun kept up the heat while he reloaded "Xenomorphs, of everything it had to be Xenomorphs" once done he quickly fired another barrage right into another one

On both sides were the red haired twins who were holding out on their own with Jean flinging any who came close while Phoenix incinerated any who came near. They were in a slightly bigger room with pathways all over the place as the Xenomorphs came out from every crack and crevice, they were surrounded from all sides as the Xenomorphs came at them like a pack of wolves smelling blood

Jean could see that it wasn't going well as she telepathically to the two "we need to get out of here quick before we get overwhelmed"

Jason could see that and quickly he scan the area while fending off the horde, it took a while but he manages to find a route that was hidden right on top from the big one right in front of them. He quickly called out "UP THERE, FOLLOW ME"

He use his jump jet to launch himself right onto the ledge, he switched out his P90 for a M343A2 Minigun and put down cover fire while Jean and Phoenix flew towards him. All three quickly crouched down slightly and entered the hole, they would have been followed by the Xenomorphs but Jason had put a C4 charge that detonated seconds later to seal off the entrance

They didn't stop their stride but Jason switched out to his EVA-8 Shotgun Custom with dragon breath rounds in a drum magazine, he kept his scanners on full tilt as the three reach the next room. This time though it wasn't just a simple room as instead this time it was giant floating platforms connected together by large cables

The Gamer Master Assassin tilts his head for a moment before deciding to test the waters so to speak as he threw a rock right into the distance. From there it disintegrated into pieces and the Gamer Master Assassin slump his shoulders and said outloud "great, just another day in the life of Jason Ramirez then"

It was here the tell tale sound of Xenomorphs screeching echoed behind them made his eyebrow twitch a little as he got his gear ready

(The Distracted Globe)

"Che, stupid idiotic IOI punks, do you have ANY IDEA how close I was in getting this innocent sexy woman to bed with my lovers do you huh" huffing Morrigan had an annoyed look as she stare down right at a kneeling armless IOI soldier who was bleeding coins

Kory was almost done with her side of things as the succubus ran her hand through her hair and like that snapped her fingers blowing the man into coins and zero him out. She lets out a sigh as Kory made her way towards her with a look of concern on her face as the Tamaranian asked "are you okay?"

The innocent look on her face was enough for Morrigan to place her hands on her shoulders as she said to her "don't change too much Kory"

All Kory did to react to that question was tilting her head sideways at the statement

(With Jason)

It was a testament to how vicious Xenomorphs can be, sure one can see the Alien movie and be frighten about it and even more so with Aliens but when faced with one charging right at you is more than terrifying, but a freaking near endless horde you better pray for god or a full ton worth of men and bullets

Or in this case two red heads with near limitless powers

Jean grunted for a moment as her telekinetic shield held firm against the horde but one could tell it was draining, Phoenix was on the offense by incinerating them by waves using her fire, after burning another waves she turns back and shouted out "HURRY UP OVER THERE"

It was here she was answered by "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, BLAME THIS CHALLENGE BECAUSE BY CREATOR THIS IS BEYOND RIDICULOUS"

아주 Nice

아주 Nice

기분 기분 기분

Nice

아주 Nice

Jason was slightly annoyed as he dance to SEVENTEEN'S VERY NICE

"Off all the damn things this last challenge have to be, it had to be a freaking dance off, how the fuck is this even here in the first place because no way in hell does James Halliday would bother with KPOP of all things" thought the Gamer Master Assassin as he kept up with the song

Again this was the weirdest thing he had to do as Jean gritted out "well hurry up already"

His vein twitch slightly as he retorts hotly "why don't you come over here and try it then miss two left feet"

The silence was all he needed to know that he won that argument as the song finally ended, it was then the screen fritz away as a door open soon after. Once opened he quickly shouted out to them "DOORS OPEN LET'S GO"

It was good for the two red head's as they gave one last push to the horde before running towards the door. Jason wasn't idle as he gave a bit of covering fire with his minigun, once the two pass the doors he followed and then it quickly shut behind them preventing the Xenomorphs from following

The three of them panted slightly at the workout they've been having in the pyramid, now they were in a large throne room with the cliche big chair right in front of them and on that chair was the Engineer from Prometheus. The hulking thing stood up and tried to look menacingly but Jean, Phoenix and I just look at each other for a moment before we let out a sigh as Jason unsheathe his Omni-blades while the other two floated on both sides as the Gamer Master Assassin said out

"Here we go again"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and review people**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Sometime later)

"Well looks like the timetable has moved up quite a bit if IOI is getting that desperate" mused Jason as he leans back onto the couch with his arms outstretch with Morrigan laying her head on his lap as she looks on at her screen. The green haired succubus hum for a moment before she said to him "well, they were definitely after the kid though I can say he's really got a hard on for the pink chick"

The Gamer Master Assassin couldn't help but shake his head knowing what she meant as he then said outloud "well he is a boy, just finding out that pretty girls now exist" all he got in return was a giggle from her as she replied "follies of youth, by the way do you even know where the second clue is?"

Jason looks at her for a moment before shrugging and simply said "more or less, why want to join in?"

The green haired succubus kick her legs into the air for a moment before replying "of course I want to join, its been boring most of the time and to be honest Ace still needs some more experience too so we bring her would be killing three imps with one shot"

The Gamer Master Assassin raise an eyebrow as he looks at her and said "you do realize that we still don't really have an understanding of her upper limits right, sure she's got the hang of using it in small controlled situations instead of full blown rewrite but one wrong move and we can kiss the OASIS goodbye"

Seeing her grin Morrigan move herself to sit on his lap as she then explained to him "then the better she tries it here instead of the real world, sure this place might be blown or rewritten but Phoenix can always put it back besides the worse anything that happens here would mostly being zeroed out so its all right"

He couldn't help but sweatdrop at how nonchalant she was being but he couldn't help but shake his head and replied to her "not that I'm interested in playing chicken again but sure why not, though this time she's going using her CQC skills rather than going all out"

She couldn't help but pout slightly but seeing the look on his face she knew that she wasn't gonna make him budge. With a sigh she relented slightly and said "fine, so when are we going?"

All she got in return was an amuse look on Jason's face

(Later)

"Out of everywhere else why do you think that this place holds the second key?" asked a curious Ace as she walked alongside Jason and Morrigan, the teen currently wore a Terminus Assault Armor from Mass Effect minus the helmet as her back held three different weapons with a Seeker Rifle from Singularity, a modified Lancer Assault Rifle from Gears of War, an Antiope-D submachine gun from Destiny and lastly an EMG Mark V Pistol from DOOM strapped to her right thigh

Jason looks at her for a moment before answering her "because this is the only place that has the next clue to show the second key"

The Gamer Master Assassin wore his Helmschmied Drachen Armor and while he had no visible weaponry on hand but that didn't mean that he was unarmed

The teen looked at him for a moment before asking "what does that mean?"

Chuckling, Jason then explained to her "in the archives there is only one mention of Kira in the entire library, now most would think of The Distracted Globe since the clue mentioned the leap not taken but they ignore about the very date itself. Which in this case meant the leap is the fact that Halliday didn't kiss her, ergo it meant the movies and that's why we're here"

Ace looks at him oddly for a moment before a hand ruffled her hair as Morrigan stepped up right next to them and said "don't think too much of it dear, you'll learn in due time"

Instead of her signature outfit this time the succubus decides to have a little fun as she wore Captain Ana Amari's outfit from Overwatch or more specifically the one that the sniper wore during her youth, she even had the beret worn on her head as well as the beauty mark under her left eye. On her back was a BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle from Halo, strapped to her left thigh was a black chrome Super Shotgun from DOOM and lastly the Crimson Hand Cannon from Destiny on her right thigh

The three were now walking towards the Halliday Archives where Jason had said the second clue might be

Opening the doors the entire place was bare from anyone except for the robot butler walking towards them. The butler then spoke out to them "well, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Giving it a grin Jason then replied "looking for the second clue, its here, bring out the movies during Halliday's date with Kira"

The butler looks at him for a moment before saying "very well" here it brought down an entire library worth of movies before slowly fifteen appeared surrounding them

The three looks at the movie choices for a moment before Ace pointed out "so which movie is it?"

Jason hums for a moment until a certain picture caught his eye, he quickly pointed out towards it "that one"

The one he pointed out was the picture for the movie The Shining, Morrigan looks at it for a moment before asking him "what makes you think its this one?"

He takes the movie and then said to her "remember the clue, a creator who hates his own creation"

He showed it to them while continuing explaining "great movie but didn't really please the author that made the original book"

He then toss it towards the butler who catches it and looks at it for a moment before asking them "are you sure?"

Shrugging, the Gamer Master Assassin retorts towards him "we wouldn't be here otherwise would we"

Seeing this the butler then said "well let's hope you have the stomach for it"

Suddenly the floor below them started going downwards taking all four of them towards the next area, it didn't take long as the three of them stopped right in front of a movie theater with tonight's showing

Jason couldn't help but whistle before looking back at his group "well ladies, time to face the movies"

Ace simply looks confuse while Morrigan gave a small chuckle as the three then entered the theater. The first thing they saw after going in was nothing more than an empty lobby, seeing nothing out of place they descended the stairs and started walking towards the lone table with a typewriter on it

Looking at the typewriter the three also see the growing pile of papers next to it slowly dwindling down, Jason mused out to them "looks like we're on a timer"

Morrigan notices this and scans the pile and then said "by the looks of it, I say seven minutes give or take"

Jason rolled his eyes as he then quip out "yeah I guess, problem is I'm not sure if we have the time to find the key, or if the key is an actual key at all"

Morrigan shook her head for a moment before saying "so what we split up?"

Jason blinks for a moment before looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he retorts "don't you watch horror movies, because splitting up is always a bad idea especially in this one"

The green haired succubus couldn't help but gave out a coy grin as she said to him "awe~ is the big bad Master Assassin scared"

Said Master Assassin scoff at her before he retorts "scared no, cautious yes, with good reason too I mean if you seen my luck in Jean's world then you know why"

She hummed for a moment before shrugging and asked "so how are we going to do this?"

Jason hum in thought for a moment before answering her "let's go find the snowmobile key first then we go to room 237 and see how it goes from there"

The two merely nodded before the three start their journey into the hotel, the three showed no fear at all as they search the hallways of the hotel. The Gamer Master Assassin started humming just slightly while the other two were just looking around the hallways out of curiosity, it was here that something made Jason and Morrigan quickly stop and Ace soon follow though hers was a look of wary as she saw Morrigan grin while Jason simply shook his head

"Well can't say I'm all that surprise to be honest" said the Gamer Master Assassin before suddenly the door to the right exploded outwards and a screeching creature with an axe tried to ambush the group, tried being the keyword here as it was quickly snuff out by Jason who grab its neck with his bionic arm and snap its neck without so much as a glance

On que a loud inhuman scream echoed throughout the entire hallways and Ace quickly took out her Lancer which was painted jet black with an actual scope mounted on it whereas Morrigan and Jason simply shook their heads with amusement. The green haired succubus lazily took out the Super Shotgun and rested it on her shoulder as she then said outloud "just another normal day huh"

The Gamer Master Assassin merely chuckle as he replied "sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have an actual normal day, then I remember that my entire life right now is now a literal video game, I don't think I need more explanations than that"

It was here a small horde of disfigured shrieking zombies coming right at us with knives and axes but what was different was two freaking Hell Knights from DOOM standing right behind them, Jason simply just let out a tired sigh as he continued on "is my life that crazy that I don't even question this anymore?"

All he got was a peck on the cheek by Morrigan as she replied "nope and I don't want to change that anytime soon" it was here she fired the opening salvo as the Super Shotgun came to life and tore four of the zombies into pieces, there all hell broke loose as the Hell Knights came right at them

The Gamer Master Assassin didn't hesitate as he quickly got out a HAR assault rifle and started laying waste to the horde alongside Ace and her Lancer Rifle. The Hell Knights jump right at them but all they got was magically enhanced buckshot fired by Morrigan that shredded one and blasted the other was blown right into a room on the left side

The Gamer Master Assassin and Morrigan didn't even hesitate when the two of them holstered their guns and unsheathe their hidden blades before quickly react when the zombies burst from the rooms. Ace barely had time to react as fast but Jason kicked one of the zombies out of the way before quickly pulling her down to avoid a swing, the Gamer Master Assassin quickly slice the arm of the attacking zombie before stabbing its head with his right arm

Grabbing its head, he then threw the carcass right behind him where it hit another group of zombies charging right at Morrigan, she looks back at him with an amuse look on her face before pulling out the Battle rifle and blasted the zombies into pulp. It was here the Hell Knight return with a vengeance as it burst from the wall and grab onto Jason's waist before throwing him into the opposite room

He grunted in pain from the impact before the Gamer Master Assassins find himself dropping into the bathtub which turned out to be a hole in the ground when he landed on hard dirt. Grunting, Jason slowly got up for a moment before seeing another zombie right in front of him, the zombie screech loudly before charging right at him.

Jason couldn't help but roll his eyes when suddenly his entire face was covered in a face mask with a red visor, here a mechanical voice said out "MAXIMUM POWER"

The axe was block by the right arm before the zombie found itself flying from a wicked left straight, looking at his hand for a moment the Gamer Master Assassin couldn't help but quip out "guess the nanoweave works"

Another screech force him to look up to see a giant axe descending right at him, he quickly rolled to the right to dodge it before quickly going into a sprint. Here his visor quickly showed a waypath for him to follow, he didn't even hesitate and took out his twin custom Colt 1911 which was now modified with a lock on feature from Titanfall and got ready for a run and gun

He didn't even so much as react too much as the gun barked out hot lead right at the zombies, the visor helping with the aim as bullets always find their mark. He quickly rolled forward to dodge another attack from the giant zombie looming over the maze before jumping up to avoid the low swing, he didn't even have to look as the bullet curved just enough to blown its brain off

Reacting on instinct Jason slides under another swing from the giant but still kept on going with his run and gun. It was here he turned right and ran straight through a dead end, only for that dead end to turn out to be a freezer door that burst outwards from the impact

Jason dusted himself off for a bit before closing the freezer door, until a giant grab him from behind and slam him face first into the freezer door before throwing him into the kitchen tables.

"Thank Creator for MAXIMUM ARMOR"

Jason shook his head before quickly rolled to the side to avoid being crushed and suddenly his disappear into thin air. The Hell Knight looks around wildly for him before something blew its right arm off, the Hell Knight howled in pain before looking towards the source showing Jason with a Combat Shotgun from DOOM in hand as he fazed out from his stealth system

The Hell Knight saw him and quickly charged right at him, all it got in return was another explosion blasting his chest open but not enough to kill. One more shot and then it was down while Jason stood there with his smoking gun before the mask pulled back for a moment to show his face

He lets out a sigh before putting back the shotgun and then called his team "Morrigan, Ace, you two all right there?"

The screen then showed a grinning Morrigan as she blew a lock of hair aside and replied cheerfully "of course dear, we've been having a blast here, oh we also found the key so hurry up and get your tight ass here right now"

Despite the sigh the Gamer Master Assassin couldn't help but smile at her antics as he headed towards them. It didn't take long for him to meet up with the two in the main hall, the green haired succubus saw him first and then called out to him "well took you a while slowpoke"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle before looking at Ace and asked her "you okay?"

Ace had a slight dishevelled look on her face but manage to shrug and said monotonously "fine but it was annoying to deal with them"

He gave her a grin before ruffling her hair a little which cause her to look away with a hint of red on her cheeks. That brought about another set of chuckling before he asked Morrigan "got the key?"

She gave him a grin before waving the keys right in front of him, seeing the cheeky look on her face he quickly stop whatever pun she was planning and said "well let's go before someone else comes and no we are not going to get a room"

The green haired succubus pouted for a moment before all three of them headed for room 237. It was until they pass by a photograph did Jason quickly stop again, that made the two stop as Jason blinks before looking at the photo and once he got a good look he mumbled outloud "well I'll be damned"

The other two look on at the photo for a moment before Ace asked "what is it?"

Jason scoffs a little before answering her "well apparently the key is more metaphorical than I thought" he points out to the the two people in the centre of the picture ad continue explaining "because right there smack dab in the middle is none other than James Halliday and Kira"

It was then the three suddenly heard ballroom music playing nearby, all three of them turn to see that a ballroom suddenly appear right next to them. The three didn't even hesitate as they headed into the room, there all of them saw was a horror house version of a dance hall as there was literally no floor at all as the zombies dance in mid air

Scanning the area it was Morrigan who spotted Kira and she quickly got Jason's attention. The Gamer Master Assassin looks at where she's pointing at before nodding towards her and he quickly fired a line right into the ceiling, once he reach there he quickly pushed off the ceiling and landed onto one zombie couple

Doing so Ace and Morrigan were quickly jettison out of the ballroom by an unknown force and Jason had to bite out a small curse when he saw it "of course its never so simple"

He quickly jump onto another couple and using momentum he swung himself onto the next one by the head. The head almost detach itself but Jason quickly fired a line onto the ceiling and pulled himself up there once again before jumping closer to Kira, the only living woman there stretch her hand out to him before pulling back as she get swept away by the flow

Taking a deep breath Jason takes a huge powered leap and tackled Kira and the zombie he was dancing with, they would have fallen into the pits if it wasn't for a timely pillar of stone to halt their fall. Hoisting her to her feet Jason then playfully said to her "care to dance my lady?"

Kira smiled for a moment before answering him "you know how long I've waited for you to say that"

Here the woman turned back into an old wizard and from there the second key was shown to him, the Gamer Master Assassin then looks at him for a moment before quickly taking the key and started to get out of there. It was here he gave the wizard a parting word "have to say she was beautiful, I hope you two can find each other in the next life"

And there Jason obtain the second key, sending more people into a frenzy for the Easter Egg hunt

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Sometime tomorrow)

It wasn't long that the dimensional travelling group were now in a war council of sorts after getting their second key. Jason sat right in the middle of the couch with his lap being used by Jean and Morrigan as the two enjoyed their lap pillow, Phoenix sat right on the floor but her position puts the back of her head right between the Gamer Master Assassin's legs as the entity hummed a jaunty tune, Starfire and Ace sat on opposite recliners with the Tamaranean princess looking at some advertisement while Ace looks on at her inventory

Jean was the first to start the conversation "so do we have a plan on what to do now?"

All she got for an answer was a shrug from Jason, Morrigan and Phoenix, which led her to deadpan as she said "great…so basically winging it as usual then?"

Here Jason replied "is that any different than what we usually do when sh-stuff happens to escalate, especially when it involves a mega corporation and control of what considers as the entire cyber universe?"

The red head narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before letting out a huff and pout for a moment which made him chuckle at her while continuing on "come on now dear you should know by now that stuff like this will always happen to people like us"

She held her pout for a few more moments before sighing as she then changed the subject "so are you planning on using that thing?"

The thing she was referring to was the Familiar Summoning that he had obtain during the artifact hunt a few days ago, that made Jason hum for a moment in thought before shrugging and said to her "you know what how about we do it now, I can just tell we're gonna have one big all out gamer war soon enough so might as well since we probably could regain the coins anyways"

That was enough to have all eyes on him where everyone was curious about what might be summoned as Jason got up from his seat and took out the artifact, it was a simple paper with a giant symbol of sorts etched onto it when he laid it right in the middle of the room, he then looks back at his entourage and asked "so how much we're gonna put into it? I mean we do have about three hundred million in cash anyways but I doubt we want to put that much anyways"

That had everyone silent for a few moments until Jean and Phoenix looked at each other and like one answered him "10 million"

Jason raised an eyebrow at them for a moment before he shrugged and then input the amount into the summoning paper, once that was done Jason took a step back before pressing yes and there the paper started glowing which illuminated the entire room making everyone there to shield their eyes for a moment as something emerged from it

Once she stepped out of there was when the light slowly gave out just enough for the dimensional travelers see properly again, once they saw her though Morrigan couldn't help but let out a whistle as she spoke first "you sure know how to pick your familiar dear"

Said familiar was definitely something as she was a tall, curvaceous woman with a tan complexion and navy-blue eyes alongside bright purple lipstick on her luscious lips. Her straight lavender hair extends to her knees; the bottom half of her hair is braided and tied with an indigo ribbon while her maid outfit consists of a long-sleeved indigo dress and a white apron. In addition, she also wears white stockings and dark brown mary janes, with an accompanying white and frilly plate-shaped cap.

Jason on the other hand couldn't but be slightly confuse for a moment as the woman then introduce herself "greetings master, my name is Hannah Annafellows and by the summons I have answered its call, how can I be of service?"

Seeing no real harm in it Jason said to her "well for now nothing much but I have to ask what are you?"

She didn't even hesitate as she replied to him "I am a demon summoned forth by your call and now the contract has been establish I am now yours to command as you see fit"

She then pointed out something on his face which made the Gamer Master Assassin to pull a screen up to look at his face, he wasn't too surprised to see a mark on his face, more specifically a mark right above his left eye. The mark was like most satanic pentagrams with a star inside of a circle while being black in color the only difference is that it started glowing for a bit as Jason looks back to see Anna showing the back of her neck to them which had the same mark as Jason's

The Gamer Master Assassin didn't really seem to care all that much as he voice out "okay so do you have any special abilities aside from the usual demons?"

She didn't even hesitate before answering him "yes, I am far stronger, faster and more powerful than most demons, my magic is also greatly superior than anything below S ranked class and in regards to special abilities than I will say that my dominion with the darkness and shadows are second to none while not just able to use shadows as a weapon but also having the ability to spy on others nearby"

She showed them her powers which made the shadows around them form up on her slowly creating a wolf big enough to reach the demon maid's chest, though for the most part the group didn't so much as react other than Morrigan looking interested at her before voicing out her thought "not bad, have to say she would be quite an asset though I have to ask will you betray us or be loyal because I know familiars with actual form of sentience can be problematic at times"

Hannah looks at her before replying "do not worry, due to the contract I cannot harm my master in any shape and/or form which includes anyone that master ordered me too, rest assured I will not betray you all nor will I be able too. Even more so I am able to fulfil any and all duties within my reach such as cooking, cleaning or if so desire pleasure in the bedroom"

That was enough to make the succubus grin evilly whereas Jason couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance, the rest on the other hand looks at her for a moment before Phoenix voices out her opinion with a cherishe grin on her face "well safe to say that sticking with you have certainly not dull any fun we might have right dear"

The deadpan look on the assassin's face was definitely worth it as the entity blew into fits of giggles alongside Jean and Morrigan.

(Next day)

It didn't take long for Hannah to get into the groove with the dimensional travelers as she did most of the housework needed there while the rest continued their daily activities, currently though Jason was in the nearby shooting gallery with Ace as the assassin looks on at the teen taking down her targets at the range, the range so to speak was a giant cube that would only fit four to five people but it was meant for personal party as there were more of the cubes alongside them so it did not really crowd anyone there

The targets were set to normal stationary targets at different distance in an urban setting with Ace using a McMillan CS5 sniper rifle while Jason was nothing more than her spotter for now.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Jason looks on at her shots before voicing out "hmm a little to much to the left and you need to compensate for the wind some more"

The teen complied for a moment before she asked him "remind me why do I need to learn this when my powers are more than sufficient to handle most threats?"

The Gamer Master Assassin didn't even look at her as he replied "well two reasons, one don't talk about your powers since you're still green in really understanding it so this can help you as a back up just in case, two this helps you train yourself mentally since snipers training requires concentration and multitasking which by the way you should be doing since you're two points off centre at the 550 yard"

Ace twitch for a moment before taking a deep breath and continued shooting down the targets while Jason continued the conversation "so Ace how's it going with you these past weeks, you feeling okay?"

The teen pauses for a bit before answering him "I am fine, Jean and Phoenix have been a great help in training my powers though I do ignore some of Morrigan's teaching since she does tend to trail off into…other stuff"

That was enough for the Gamer Master Assassin to chuckle knowing how Morrigan acts but he couldn't help but quip out "yeah but sad to say when you eventually get the talk and you get scarred, I will blame Jean, Phoenix and Morrigan in that order"

The way he said it made the teen blink in confusion before looking right at him, seeing the look on her face made him chuckle before he explained to her "yeah don't let her motherly looks fool you believe me Jean is one feisty woman in bed, heck I still don't know how in the world did she manage to drag me to a threesome with her and the most dangerous woman on the planet. That was the most awkward time since I got the silent treatment from Nat for nearly a week, the things we did in that bed were nearly unbelievable and that's not counting what happened in Asgard with a certain goddess of death and that was even more unbelievable"

The stoic teen couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the Gamer Master Assassin and if she were more normal than her jaw would have drop in shock at what he was implying, it was enough for her to miss enough targets until the timer rang out and the two looked up to see that time was up, seeing this Jason just looks at the score for a bit before commenting "not bad we've might make a sniper out of you yet"

Ace nodded before putting away the sniper rifle and then looking at her score of 68% hit rate, she closes the scoreboard before the two headed out of the training room, Jason had done his Ezio Master Assassin costume while Ace wore her Terminus Armor. The two comfortable silence as whispers could be heard about the two due to their reputation, it was here though that Ace broke the silence first

"Do you have any idea where the last key might be?"

Jason looks at her for a moment before he shrugs and answered her "not one clue and to be honest I don't really want to care, I mean the reason I did the first two is to get their butts in gear because it took them five years and me coming here just to find the first key is a real embarrassment. But don't worry about that kiddo since times like these you just wait and the answer will appear before you"

The teen nodded not really understanding but she then asked him "and where do we go after this world?"

She then felt a hand ruffling her hair for a moment as Jason happily replied "well back to our home of course, we do have to introduce you to your new cute little brother and sister now don't we, I can bet you that they won't leave your side for a week and they'll drag you into their shenanigans ala X-Men style"

She looks at him for a moment and then looks down to the ground, seeing this Jason looks at her worryingly and asked "what's wrong kiddo?"

Ace then manages to mumbled out "do you think they'll like me, I'm more of a freak than they are and they'll probably wouldn't want a creepy teen as their sister would they?"

Jason couldn't help but let out a smile as he pinch both her cheeks and pulled slightly making her flay for a moment before he said to her "now aren't you just adorable and here I was worried about you being too withdrawn even with us here"

She tried valiantly but his grip held firm against her cheeks as the Gamer Master Assassin then explained to her "don't worry too much about it okay, the kids will love you and who cares if you're a freak everyone is a freak one way or another I mean look at me, I've got a robotic arm and eye, I'm travelling through universes, I'm married to the most beautiful woman who has an entity of power within her who also get some nookie time with me and I'm also in a relationship with a succubus, I've also got you and Kory with us so all things considered your just as normal as the rest of us, heck when we get back to Xavier's you'll be as normal as any other kid there so turn that frown upside down"

The stoic teen couldn't help but look away with a hint of red before deciding to change the subject "if you're not going for the third key wouldn't that mean we'll be stuck here longer"

Letting go of her cheeks the Gamer Master Assassin waved a finger at her before admonishing her "tsk, tsk, tsk did you forget rule number one, never ever tempt fate like that because it can bite you real hard when you least expect it"

Just as he predicted a host of screens filled the air of the walkway and there Parzival appeared before everyone and started a small speech, here Jason couldn't help but give out a wicked grin as he then looked into Ace and said to her "see, come on kiddo ready to play with the big leagues?"

The teen couldn't help but shake her head in exasperation but Jason could make out the tiny smile on her face as the two quickly headed into a nearby portal

(Planet Doom five minutes later)

Standing on top of the nearby mountain that overlooks the temple was Jason alongside his team so to speak as they see the looming temple that held the last key, it was somewhat well defended with a giant forcefield but that was merely a cakewalk compared to what most of the group usually dealt with, looking on Jason couldn't help but quip "I'll give the kid this, he sure got one heck of a speech there, only problem was if his voice didn't sound so bland"

Morrigan and Phoenix did giggle a little while Jean rolled her eyes as the group watch on for a moment before the sounds of rumbling could be heard throughout the area, a tiny grin etch on his face when Jason looks at the oncoming horde of players charging right at the temple

"Well looks like the party's starting ladies, shall we"

Jean, Phoenix, Morrigan and Starfire looked at him for a moment before taking to the skies leaving me and Ace to get down there our own way, the Gamer Master Assassin looks at her for a bit before asking "want to go down there in style?"

(Jason POV 5 seconds later)

Well can't say I didn't call this straight out, I mean with how it was going it was bound to happen anyways but hey I wasn't complaining. Here I was now running over the IOI Sixers in my Dodge Charger with Ace in the passenger seat, she was slightly bored since I was doing most of the killing here while above were Jean and Phoenix flinging and burning them into coins.

Morrigan and Starfire went for a more face to face confrontation as I could see bolts and magic blast all over with their signature on it as I mowed down the Sixers. Ace still with her stoic look couldn't help but quip out "if this is how you would drive then I fear for either my life or my yet to meet little siblings"

All I did was laugh heartily as I swerve left and ram a couple more Sixers with the side of my car while still plowing on, have to say the Halo energy shields held up pretty good since its taken quite a beating without even scuffing the paint job, I look right at her and retort lightly "hah don't bother with that kiddo, once you and the munchkins get your drivers licenses then you can guarantee that I'll make you all drive like this, for your own safety you know I mean the roads can be a dangerous place"

It was kinda true I mean with what I had to go through in the Marvel universe I think a little combat driving maneuvers can be justified, another would be to see the look on Kitty's face when she had to deal with four crazy drivers

"You are a cruel man"

I couldn't but grin hearing what Jean said to me telepathtically before I replied to her "who little old me?"

I could feel her amusement through our link and I grin even wider at the thought of the party girl of the X-Men screaming for dear life when suddenly my hands reacted by quickly swerving right just before a stream of blue flames nearly hit us. I look though the mirrors and saw a Mecha-Godzilla right in the middle of the battlefield, well that could be a problem as I quickly avoid its foot and then just barely dodging the tail

I then quickly dismiss my car which made me and Ace roll forward into a crouch before quickly going into a run and gun mode, me with my twin custom 1911 Colt and Ace with her BR85N Service Rifle as we run roughshed through the enemy lines, I slid under one before quickly coming up and beheading the Sixer with my bayonet blade before ducking under a burst shot from Ace who took out one right behind me

I then got back up and fired a three micro missiles from my robotic arm which blew up more Sixers before the two of us slowly moved up though I felt something slightly off since I figured Jean and the others would have been done by now, the two of us manage to get to the steps of the temple just before it suddenly blew up right in front of us just as well as I turn back to see Meach-Godzilla blow up right behind us

The two of us looked back at one other before going back up the stairs just as well as we saw the giant gap with a molten lava lake right below us, it didn't take long as I use my grappling hook to cross over while Ace used her jets, Parzivel used the Iron Giant bridge from what I could tell but he was taking fire from what I could tell was I-r0k

Instincts took over as I quickly pulled Ace down with me where moments later a red object flew past our heads before returning back to its wielder. Getting back up I could see that there were five hooded figures standing right in front of us, I couldn't but raised my eyebrows at the group as I said out to them "well didn't think you guys would be that greedy but then again not a lot people could do against a company type right? Let me guess a cut of the trillion and nothing else"

They didn't say anything else as the remainders unsheathe their red lightsabers and got ready to fight, out of the five only one had the standard types while the other was using a curved type duel wielding it, the other two had the saberstaff and the last one who was the leader had the long-handle lightsaber

I knew who these guys were and they were not the kind to mess around with, oddly enough we didn't even dealt with them only heard of them through the grapevine but no time for monologue as I got ready to fight

Ace tried to blasted them but the bullets did jack squat when they just swatted them aside like flies before all of them came right at us, I took on three of them while Ace had to handle the other two with her vibranium made bo-staff

The ones I took on were the ones using the saberstaff and the leader as the surrounded me while twirling their weapons, I could tell this was a power play so I decide to play tit for tat as I took out my weapon that erupted into a bright blue hue as I took my own lightsaber and got myself ready for a fight, they saw my weapon which made them stop slightly and me grinning since any Star Wars stuff are platinum grade collectibles…well except for maybe JarJar or most of the cast in the prequels series

Though that lasted for a second before I quickly duck under a swing before flipping sideways to avoid a sweep and I quickly got right into the leader's face and took a swing at him, he blocked the strike before I got pulled backwards from him but going on instinct I fired my grappling hook right at the ground halting my momentum before blocking the attack from the leader

I kick him back before ducking under a swing and then parrying a strike from the other one, I grab the handle of the other saberstaff user when he tried to blindsight me before I kick both of them away before blocking a downward slash from the leader which had enough to force me to my knee before I felt something slam right into my chest and sends me flying back

I followed through the roll into a stand before deflecting a stab and then spinning around a downward slash, following that was me retaliating by taking out a M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and rain down shells at the other two

Didn't do much as they sent the right back at me and my only saving grace was me dodging to the side which made the deadlock ending with the guy slipping into the line of fire, would have taken him out but when I saw his shields I knew that this was going to hurt as I felt something slamming into me which sends me flying into the guy

Would have taken my head off to if I didn't surprise the guy with a Plasma Grenade right in his face, he didn't even get a sound off before being blown into kingdom come before I use him as a smokescreen and threw three kunai bombs right at them

It didn't really matter to me when they knocked them aside but that was all I needed to hurl myself forward and grabbing the coin remains and the saberstaff before throwing it like a shruiken, that was enough to separate which I fired a couple of micro missiles at the leader while I ran straight into the second saberstaff wielder, I slid under with me left hidden blade out and force him to his knees but I couldn't capitalize on that as I found myself jumping and twisting in mid air to avoid the lightsaber flying past me nearly taking my face off before landing with a double barrel shotgun in hand and blasted the guy pointblank but looks like the force was with him as all he got is being push back enough for me to get into a sword fight with his leader

He and I blocked, parry and deflect everything strike we were dishing out before I felt myself being sent flying but this time I manage to get a smoke pellet right into his face which blinded him straight up as I got back up the M7 SMG and laid right into the smoke, again all I got was nothing when I saw him blasting me away into a backflip where I fire my grappling hook at the saberstuff wielder, the blade dug deep into his shoulder before finding himself pulled right into my lightsaber

Dragging it down I split him in half before something slam right into my shoulder and one more struck me in the chest knocking the wind out of me before I felt my back slamming into the ground, I kick right back up to avoid being shishkebab before going for a swing but that was blocked before I had to go on the defensive as I ducked under a swing before leaning back to avoid the follow up

I retaliate with a stab but that was deflected where I quickly found myself nearly beheaded if someone didn't stop his saber in mid flight, I took a peak to my left and saw Jean floating there nonchalant with a hint of amusement on her face which then made me roll my eyes for a moment before taking out my Colt 181 Navy and blasted him right in the face turning him into a pile of coins and items

I gave her a halfhearted glare and said to her "what took you so long?"

She gave me a shrug before answering me "was caught up for a bit, IOI got a few of the higher ranked mercs here trying to take us down"

Despite that I could tell that she didn't even go all out because I know for a fact unless one of them is at least Superman base level would be able to hold her off, problem with is that Superman's powers or at least planet tier powers in here are nerfed to at least give others a chance while also being at least platinum level players being able to purchase them

Seeing her grin told me all I needed to know as I told her "fine let's go help Ace and…"

That was as far as I got before Ace landed right next to us with Phoenix and Starfire in tow which made me clam my mouth shut seeing the remains of the other two Sith mercenaries, I didn't even need to look behind me to see the smug look on Jean's face since Phoenix is doing the very thing right in front of me

Yeah they definitely rubbed off one another

I let out a sigh before saying to them "okay fine, let's just go meet up with Morrigan at the front entrance and finish this already"

All I got were nods and shrugs before we made our way to the entrance even with the chaotic war behind us, it didn't take long for us to meet with them as the two stood at the entrance waiting for us, Morrigan was the first to speak out when we reached them "so what are you planning with the dweeb and the brat?"

I gave her a shrug before replying "don't know, just stay out here for now I'll go in alone and check it out kay babe"

I didn't even hear her reply as I headed deeper into the caverns where the last key is held in and to be honest it was both cool and boring at the same time because if you've seen one cave filled with treasure you've seen them all, there I saw Parzival standing before the douche and I-r0k and from what I could tell Sho was being held hostage

I didn't even bother to hide as I casually walked up right behind the two which was a hilarious sight with the way Nolan kept on monologue at him while the teen didn't even bother to just attack him now, I shook my head for a bit before unsheathing my hidden blade and with one swing I decapitated I-r0k

When they finally notice me I fired my Super Shotgun right into Nolan blasting his right arm to pieces, once the shock factor wore off I kick the FU Bomb and quickly hid it in my storage before addressing the now shocked teens "well? Don't you have a key to get kiddo"

That snapped the kid out of his funk before he quickly headed for the console and started playing some old game, me on the other hand just looked at the douche who looked like he ate a lemon and he would have acted on it too if I didn't just blasted him again with the shotgun zeroing him out

Wow that was really anti-climatic

I looked back towards the kid playing the game and spouting his little main character speech which made me sigh for a bit before I turn on my heels and got the heck out of there

I went right back up to see the rest all chilling out for a bit as Morrigan notice me first and said "done already?"

I gave her a shrug as I explained to her "guess I was expecting too much from a corporate man with zero actual fighting experience"

It was then a portal opened up right before us and to be honest it was really a boring way to end this part of the journey but I digress as Phoenix said outloud "oh pooh and here I thought we could have a victory sex party"

Is it any wonder why I'm not shocked at how blunt she was as I turn to see her slowly turning into dust before said dust entered back into Jean who barely even spared a second glance until I got their attention again

"Okay now that we're done here let's get out of here and back to crazy town"

The rest seemed to agree with me as I quickly took lead entering the portal, and come back out right in front of the Xavier's mansion where I couldn't help but stretch while quipping out "well this saves us some time and making sure Ace's doesn't chicken out"

That got me a chuckle from Morrigan while Jean smacked my head and that was enough for me to hut up for now before I look at Ace and said to her while all of us headed for the front door"so here it is kiddo, home sweet home"

The teen looks at her soon to be new home for a moment before she voices out her thoughts "I didn't think it looked quite this normal aside from it being a school"

I couldn't help but chuckle before replying to her "trust me kiddo it won't last long"

It was at this moment that when I was about to open the door something came forth slamming right into me and sends me on my back, groaning I look up to see who the heck hit me, only to stare into a pair of very familiar emerald green eyes and the problem was I knew that it's not Jean as this one had slightly shorter hair at about shoulder length and the fact that Jean does not wear a yellow green combo shorts and shirt definitely told the whole story

Because right now I am staring right into the eyes of Rachel Grey, Jean's daughter from an alternate dimension and by the looks of things I say we're right into the part where she tries to flee the mansion knowing this is not her world. Worse part is considering her personalty I can tell that me being her step father is going to be a pain in the ass

Oh joy…

I look towards Ace for a moment before I said to her in a deadpan voice "this is why we don't test fate kiddo because she has one hell of a sense of humor"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done, okay first off for the familiar, to be honest i almost went with Garnet from Dragonaut but I threw that out the way because I want something more fun to do with it, sure I would have gone for Grayfia too if the maid them was anything to go by but she's a little too mainstream for the maid thing so I went with Anna instead**

 **As for Rachel hehe think of the mayhem that would come with it**

 **Other than that Rate and review**


End file.
